The Road Goes Ever On And On
by BregoBeauty
Summary: [Sequel to Journey to Mordor] Saurman seeks to destory the World of Men in Part One. In Part Two, the SUV hits the road, and along the way, torturing Elrond and Galadriel! In Part Three, we see the strangest wedding ever!
1. Becoming a Ranger

**The Road Goes Ever On and On**

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own _Lord of the Rings_!

**Summary:** (Sequel to "Journey to Mordor (By SUV)") Tess joins a Ranger camp under an assumed name. Dolly, Emily, Kate make it home to find out that they have gone back in time. Aragorn becomes a whiny child. All characters (that are still alive!) are back from "Journey to Mordor" along with a few new ones. And Saruman decides that he must destroy Gondor and Men and takes over for Sauron. Will be split into a few different parts.

**Part One: A New Shadow**

**Chapter One: Becoming a Ranger**

Tess spent five days riding North, heading for a Ranger camp. She didn't care which camp she ended up in as long as it was a Ranger camp. She absolutely refused to remain enclosed in the White City. She wasn't going to spend her life that way. It would be a waste of time.

Finally she found a Ranger camp and was relieved. She rode towards the camp and suddenly became aware of the Rangers, hiding, watching her every move to see if she was friend or foe.

"Please, I'm a friend. I mean no harm," she said, dismounting Brego. She kept her hands away from her weapons despite the urge that she felt to unsheathe Anduril.

"What is your reason for coming here then if it is not to harm anyone?" asked a voice from the shadows.

"I wish to become what I was born to be."

"And what on Middle-earth might that be? Certainly not a Ranger because everyone knows that girls aren't Rangers!"

"I am a Ranger. My father was a Ranger. I was born a Ranger's daughter. I belong here in the Wild. It's the only home I've ever known."

"You don't belong here. You belong in a city."

"How do you think I knew you were hiding and training bows on me if I belong in a city then?"

"It was a lucky guess."

"It was keen senses! Asshole!"

"What did you just call me."

"A freakin' asshole! Get over it."

"Why should I?"

"Because it doesn't mean shit!"

"What is this language?"

"It's called cursing. Don't tell me you haven't ever heard anyone curse before!" said Tess with a laugh.

"Fine, then I will not tell you."

"I was just joking? Can't you take a joke?"

"Does it look like it?"

"How am I supposed to tell when I can't see you?"

The person Tess had been speaking to stepped out of shadows and into the light and reveled a man not much older than Tess that reminded her very much of her father, only younger.

"Happy now?" replied the person.

"What's your name?"

"You tell me yours first."

"Te—Tithenwen."

"Tithenwen," he said thinking. "That's Elvish, right?"

"Correct."

"Are you an Elf then? You look a bit like one but are you?"

"No, I'm not an Elf."

"Then what are you?"

"Human."

"Right…"

"Um, what's your name?"

"Nicholas. I'm the captain of this group of Rangers."

"Aren't you a little young to be a Ranger captain?"

"No younger than you are, little girl."

"I'm not a little girl!" cried Tess fiercely as she drew Anduril.

Nicholas seemed shocked by the sight of Anduril and was speechless for a moment. Then he was able to talk again.

"Please, put your sword away. We are all friends here, aren't we?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"I was wrong to doubt you. Your sword tells me that you are who you say you are and that you mean no threat to us."

Tess narrowed her eyes. Had he recongized Anduril? Did he possible know who she was? Or had he just had a change of heart? Tess couldn't tell.

"So I can stay then?"

"Not a problem as long as you pull your weight, you can stay."

"Thanks," she said, sheathing Anduril and taking her pack off Brego.

* * *

That night, Tess dreamed. She dreamed of Minas Tirith and of her parents. Oh how she missed her father.

Aragorn was walking around Minas Tirith. He looked sad, like he was missing someone. Arwen came up to him.

"Why do you look so unhappy" she asked him.

"It's all my fault…" he said with a sigh.

"It was not your fault. You didn't do this."

"Yes I did."

"Estel, anything that happened was not your fault. It was her choice to leave. You didn't force her to leave."

"Yes I did and it's my fault she's dead."

"Estel! How dare you say such a thing!"

"I can feel it, Arwen. She's faded. She's dead."

"Estel, she is not dead until I see proof! Until I see a body she is not dead! Do you get that Estel?"

"She's gone… She's not coming back…"

"This is her home. She will come back!"

"No, she will never return."

Then there was a pause and then another part of the dream began.

_Aragorn was dead. Wild Men, loyal to Saruman had entered the city and killed everyone in their path. They had come to the Citadel, were Aragorn was and engaged in battle with him. He had faltered and they killed him. They left gleefully, leaving him behind, bleeding, to die. _

Arwen raced into the Citadel and found him.

"Oh Estel…" she cried.

"It's all going to be okay, Arwen. Gondor will not fail. Our children will keep it safe. You have to stay strong for them."

"I will fade and go into the West…"

"No, not until the rightful heir is upon the throne."

"She strayed from that path along time ago…"

"She will return."

"Estel…"

Aragorn closed his eyes and was still. He was dead.

Tess awoke with a scream.

"Ada" she cried. "Ada! ADA!"

Then she fell back crying. Gondor would fall if her father died. And it would be all her fault. He needed her but she couldn't go back to the city. Not yet. She wasn't ready to follow the path that led back to Minas Tirith yet.

She had to become Tithenwen, Ranger before she could fulfill her destiny. She was already becoming her. It was only a matter of time.

Author's Notes:

I decided to move the sequel from my joint account with my friend to my account since I was doing all the writing and it was annoying to do updates when I had stories in two different accounts. I have eleven chapters already finished that have been posted before. Sorry Boromir's Curse and Mr. Random, cause this will be boring for a while for you. Chapter twelve will be written soon and posted by Friday, February 11th.


	2. What Day Is It?

**The Road Goes Ever On And On**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own.

**Chapter Two: What Day Is It?**

After walking through the swamp, all three travelers arrived back at Dolly's house. For some reason, the SUV also ended up in Dolly's driveway. And after coming back to their world, Emily was no longer a ghost. She was human and looked as she did before leaving. As a matter of fact, everyone looked just as they had on the day that they left. And they had everything too.

Or at least everything was packed and the car loaded just as it had been when they had left the first time. And they all were dressed the same as when they had left. Nothing had changed. It was like they were leaving for the beach. Again. With the exception of Tess. Tess was meeting them all at Dolly's. But Tess wasn't there. And she wouldn't be.

Dolly and others had been sent back to before their departure that had ended in a detour to Middle-earth. They had been given a chance to do things over. But why?

* * *

"Dolly? What are you still doing here? I could have sworn I heard you leave already…" said Sue, Dolly's mom as she came out of the house.

"What day is it, Miss Sue?" asked Emily.

"Why it's June 21st. You were supposed to be leaving for the beach today. Don't you remember?"

"Yes we do, mom, but we've already left. And we've been gone for several months…" said Dolly, confused.

"No you haven't."

"I'm telling you that made an accidental detour on our way and ended up somewhere else where we were for many months!"

"Where did you go then?"

"Middle-earth."

"What's that?"

"Mom, do you remember Tess's favorite books? _The Lord of the Rings_? Well, the land that those books take place in is Middle-earth. And Tess got us there…"

"Dolly, are you feeling okay?"

"_Mom_ I feel fine!"

"But how could this happen?"

"Tess isn't from here…"

"What? She lives here with her family…"

"No, this is her adoptive family, not her real family. Her real family is back in Middle-earth and they gave her up here so that her life wouldn't be in danger."

"This has got to be a joke, Dolly. And where is Tess anyways?"

"This isn't a joke mom! And Tess isn't coming because she's still back in Middle-earth! I have a letter here from her and her parents!" cried Dolly as she pulled the envelope out of her pocket.

Sue took the envelope and read the letter inside. Suddenly her whole attitude and manner changed. Then she handed the envelope back to Dolly.

"Well, what are we going to tell Tess's parents?" asked Sue.

"The same thing that…"

Dolly was cut off when a blue and white Ford F-150 pulled up in the driveway. Dolly checked the writing on the side and knew that yes, it was Tess's truck. But why was it here? Then someone came out of the truck that was clearly, not Tess.

"What happened?" asked the girl who climbed out. "Where's Tess?"

All four looked at each other, wondering how to explain to this girl where Tess had gone off to. But first, who was the girl and why was she driving Tess's truck?

Authors' Notes:

Here's chapter two! Chapter three will be up tomorrow, Monday, February 7th!

Reviewers!

**Boromir's Curse –** I had been meaning to make it into parts but I hadn't done it yet so I figured now was the time to do it! I'm glad you liked the title of part one because it was just a random spur-of-the-moment title. Chapter 12 should be up around Friday, February 11th or on that Saturday. So this week will be getting all the chapters up. If I get the time, I'll do the fixing of the chapters at school and get several up a day.


	3. Discovered!

****

The Road Goes Ever On And On

Disclaimer:I do not own _Lord of the Rings_!

****

Chapter Three: Discovered!

Tithenwen threw herself into work at the Ranger camp. She wasn't going to give herself time to think about her family. She wasn't going to give herself a chance to miss them or anyone else. It was better for her where she was so she didn't want to get into any trouble. And she didn't want to put her father in harm's way by anyone finding out the truth. Besides, Tithenwen liked staying busy.

One night, while Tithenwen was cooking dinner, one of the other Rangers, who was opposed to a girl in the camp, was cracking jokes. Most of the jokes were crude and aimed at Tithenwen. Tithenwen tried to ignore them but it was hard not too, because she had been cursed with Elven hearing. But one didn't need Elven hearing to hear the jokes or the laughter that they brought.

As the Ranger cracked another joke, the others who were listening began to crack up, some falling off their spots on the logs around the fire. But Tithenwen didn't laugh. Instead she glared at the Rangers who were laughing and continued cooking. She was determined to not show a reaction so she planned a surprise for them.

A while later, Tithenwen finished cooking. She looked at the Rangers who were still laughing, shaking her head before yelling at them.

"Dinner! Come and get it!" cried Tithenwen and all the Rangers in the whole camp came running.

Tithenwen smiled and dished out bowel after bowel of stew to the hungry Rangers. The Rangers all gladly took their dinner and went back to their seats around the fire. The only Ranger who didn't come and collect dinner was Nicholas, their captain but that was no shock. Nicholas never ate meals with the other Rangers. He always made his own food on his own time, never eating the same as the others. Not that Tithenwen cared, it only meant one less person that she had to cook for.

Tithenwen got her own dinner and sat down, a distance away from the fire. She was still not welcome with the other Rangers and that was fine with her. And as she ate her stew, she watched the others. Within minutes of taking their first bites, all the Rangers around the fire began to gag and they all spat their stew back out. Tithenwen watched with a smile.

If there had been anything that Tithenwen had learned from Eowyn, the White Lady of Rohan, it was how to make a stew poisonous without using poisons. And Tithenwen should know, seeing as Eowyn had tried to murder her with a poisoned stew. And Tithenwen had also had enough sense to make her own stew after she had filled the other Rangers' stew with nasty tasting food.

As the all the Rangers turned around to face Tithenwen and glared at her, she smiled and raised her bowel of stew. Then, she said sweetly, "Next time, make your own food!"

"Get her!" growled the group of Rangers as the rushed towards her.

Tithenwen laughed before she saw them all jump towards her. Before she could do anything, the Rangers had tackled her to the ground, her stew flying out of her hands and the bowel landing upside down on some poor Ranger's head all the stew dripping down his clothes.

Tithenwen laughed as the Rangers tickled her and she playfully kicked and punched them. Some of the Rangers stood in a circle around her watching her wrestle with the Rangers who had tackled her. Soon everyone involved was laughing.

Nicholas heard the racket outside in the main area of the camp and exited his tent to see the chaos caused by Tithenwen and her nasty stew. He quickly strode over to the group that was standing in a circle around Tithenwen. He then saw Tithenwen wrestling the small group of Rangers. So he pushed a few Rangers aside and entered the fray. Once inside the circle, he grabbed Tithenwen from behind, picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Then he carried her away from the others and to the outskirts of the camp.

"Put me down!" cried Tithenwen angrily as she kicked and punched her 'attacker'. She tried to reach one of her swords or her dagger but she couldn't reach any of them.

Finally, Nicholas set Tithenwen down on a log. Before anything registered in Tithenwen's mind, he grabbed her by both shoulders and looked straight into her grey-blue eyes. Which were at the moment, filled with anger instead of the usual sadness that filled them or the laughter that had once been in them but had not been seen in a while.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" demanded Tithenwen angered, not yet noticing the man had held her down by the shoulders in the darkness.

"What are you doing, getting into scrapes with the others? Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?" replied Nicholas.

"It was only a harmless little fight! It was a joke!"

"Maybe to you it was but what about the others? You don't know them very well yet!"

Tithenwen laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"For a minute there, you started to sound like my…" started Tithenwen, laughing, but then trailing off, as all hints of laughter disappeared from her.

"Like who?"

"Like everyone else!"

"And who might that be?"

"None of your business!" cried Tithenwen trying to leave.

"Tithenwen, it _is_ my business!"

"No it's not!"

"Tithenwen, I know your secret. So why don't you make everything much easier on yourself and just tell the truth for once!"

"Why should I need to tell you the truth if you know my secret! And what secret is it anyways?"

"I know who you truly are, Tithenwen…"

"That's impossible!" laughed Tithenwen, as if he was joking.

"I'm not joking."

Tithenwen tried to keep a serious look on her face to match the one on Nicholas' face but couldn't.

"You are a runaway from Gondor, from the palace of Minas Tirith…"

"Yeah right!" snorted Tithenwen. "Tell me another story, why don't ya?"

"Okay, I will. A messenger came riding through the woods, heading to all the Ranger camps, bearing the same message. He warned us that there was a runaway from the city of Minas Tirith that needed to be taken to the King. He said that the runaway would be armed and would be telling stories."

"And this is supposed to mean what?"

"You are the runaway aren't you? The one that the King is hunting for. Tell me, what did you do to be sent on the run? Was it stealing the King's sword and ring that did it?"

"What?"

"You have the King's sword, Anduril, Flame of the West. I noticed it when you arrived. And his ring too, the Ring of Barahir. And did you steal his horse as well?" said Nicholas, trying to provoke Tithenwen.

"I did not steal anything from the King! Everything that I have is mine!"

"Sure…"

"Honest!"

"I'm going to turn you in Tithenwen, just as soon as we reach the city again. You should have noticed by now that we were heading towards Minas Tirith. I know you miss it _soooo_ very much…"

"To think I trusted you! You bastard!"

"Tithenwen, I'm not the bad guy!"

"Sure you're not!" hissed Tithenwen as she spat on Nicholas.

"Tithenwen, I'm doing this to protect you! You'll be much safer in the city than out here! You need to be safe!"

"I don't care about being safe!"

"You should Tithenwen, daughter of Aragorn."

"What did you just call me?"

"Tithenwen, daughter of Aragorn. That is your name after all. And you are a princess of Gondor."

"How did you…"

"You gave yourself away. I was suspicious before when I first saw you after hearing from the messenger but you gave the truth away just now."

"So you didn't know!"

"I had my suspicions."

"Then why can't I stay here? You know who I am and I'm not a threat."

"As a matter of fact, you are a threat to Saruman. And he wants you dead."

"What? Saruman? We destroyed him! We destroyed him a long time ago! He's no threat to Middle-earth or me!"

"As a matter of fact, he is calling an army to himself. He wants to rid Middle-earth of Men and he's starting with Gondor. He's going after the King and his family."

"I must warn him!"

"There is still time to warn him but you can not go running off. He's hunting for you. He knows that you are out here and even if he kills the King, he still has to contend with you, the one who take the throne and the only one who could kill him."

"I can't be the only one…"

"Your father is old Tithenwen as are his friends. They can not finish him. That is up to you. It's part of your destiny. Besides, you have the sword of the King, the bane of Gondor's foes."

"So what?"

"Only you can rid the world of Saruman. This is your task. And we will help you accomplish this task."

"How?"

"We ride for Gondor, early tomorrow, before dawn breaks. We can not afford to waste time."

Tithenwen nodded and Nicholas released his hold on her. Then he turned and swiftly left her behind alone. Tithenwen sat there, replaying everything in her mind for a few minutes. Then it became clear. She had unknowingly put herself and her family in danger along with everyone in the city. It was up to her to rid Middle-earth of this new threat. But how could she do it alone? And could she save her ada in enough time?

Author's Notes:

Sorry that this is later than I promised! I was ill yesterday and lost my sight.I'll make up for itby posting, I think, 4 chapters tomorrow!

Reviewers!

**Boromir's Curse – **Spur of the moment is fun! That's how Iwrite sometimes. I just sit down and write something as I type.

**Laer4572 **- It's nice to know that someone missed the story! And this promises to be intersesting. The first part will deal with Saruman and the second will be a lot more random and that's as far ahead as I've thought!

**Mr. Random** - It shouldn't change anything. It's still the same chapters, I'm just moving them and changing the author's notes. And if I see a spelling error from before, I'll change it but no major changes.


	4. Confused

**The Road Goes Ever On And On**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

****

Chapter Four: Confused

"Um, who are you?" asked Dolly, unsure what to say to this girl.

"I'm Becca, Tess's cousin," said the blonde 10 year old whose hair was pulled back in a fancy braid and she was wearing nice clothes.

"Oh, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Tess was dropping me at my friend's house when she disappeared. She was driving one minute and gone the next. It was like magic."

Dolly looked at Kate and Emily who seemed surprised. Then Dolly remembered that Tess had said something about having to drop her cousin off on her way to Dolly's. So that would explain that somewhat. But why had Tess disappeared?

"Where is Tess?" asked Becca.

"Well, um…" said Dolly, struggling for words.

"She's gone isn't she? She's not coming back?"

"What?"

"She's been telling me lately that she had a feeling that she might disappeared and never come back. And it's happened hasn't it?"

"Yes, she's gone."

"Where?"

"Middle-earth."

"Oh, I thought she might have gone to Hogwarts. But Middle-earth works too…"

"Yes…"

"Did you see her before she left?"

"Becca, your cousin took us to Middle-earth. She took us there accidentally and we were there for a while before coming back. We've just come back."

"That's not possible."

"Well, time is different and we were sent back to before we left, which is why Tess disappeared. Or at least I think so…"

"It seems to fit, with what we've figured out," said Kate, approvingly.

"What have you figured out?"

"That there is tunnel between the two worlds and that time is quite different…"

"And if you are dead in one world, it doesn't mean that you are dead in another one," added Emily. "Moo!"

"What?" asked Becca, confused.

"Emily was flattened in Middle-earth by an SUV, and she died. But she returned as a ghost and now she is clearly human," said Kate, pointing to Emily who had a cell phone out now and was talking to someone while playing with her flame thrower.

"I'm very confused now."

"Well, I'm going to go back to Middle-earth, so who wants to come?" asked Dolly, loading the SUV.

"I want to come!" cried Becca, grabbing her stuff out of Tess's truck and tossing it in Kate's SUV before climbing in.

Kate sighed and climbed in, as did Emily when her boyfriend, Jon showed up and tossed his stuff in the SUV. All of the friends, plus two new people were going to Middle-earth. And once everyone was in, Dolly raised a question.

"How are we going to get there?"

**Author's Notes:**

Here's chapter four! Chapters five and six are on their way for today, February 9th! Chapters seven and eight will be up tomorrow!


	5. Coming Home

**The Road Goes Ever On And On**

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill!

**Chapter Five: Coming Home**

King Elessar was pacing the Citadel of Minas Tirith while his wife, the Queen Arwen Evenstar watched him worriedly from her seat. She had had a vision of the future and had made the mistake of telling Aragorn, now King Elessar, about it. And she had seriously worried him when she told him. Ever since she had told him, he'd been pacing the Citadel.

The vision had been of their daughter who had run away not long after Arwen and Aragorn had been remarried in a large ceremony in Minas Tirith. Tess had never wanted to be stuck inside the city of Minas Tirith or inside the palace where they now lived, which had led her to leaving. Tess had run away, taking her horse and heading for the Wild. And she hadn't been seen or heard from since then. And Aragorn had been the last person to see her.

In her vision, Arwen had seen Tess fighting in a battle when she'd been gravely wounded and then killed. She had never made it back to Minas Tirith, which was where her camp had been heading for when they had been attacked.

The vision had struck Arwen hard because shehad been really upset at Tess's disappearance the first timeafter she had barely meet herand she'd run off. But telling Aragorn had been a really bad idea because Tess and Aragorn had become really close since she'd arrived in Middle-earth.

"Aragorn! If you don't stop pacing, you are going to wear a hole in the floor!" Arwen said to Aragorn.

Aragorn scowled and replied, "I could care less!"

A little while later, Aragorn stopped pacing and as Arwen was letting out a sigh of relief, he began to yell at the guards.

"I want to see the Steward, now!" he yelled at the nearest guards, who ran as fast as they could from the room, eager to be far away from the moody King.

"Aragorn, calm down please!" said Arwen softly as she got up and went to him, before he could start pacing again.

"How am I supposed to be calm when she could be dead this very moment?"

"Aragorn, if she was dead, I think that one of us would have felt it by now."

"True, but I'm still entitled to worrying!" he said and proceeded to pace around.

Arwen swore and threw her hands up in disgust as she stalked towards the door of the Citadel as it flew up, due to the arrival of the Steward and his wife.

Faramir and Mary had come running quickly when the guards had come to see them. It sounded like something important was going on and so they had dropped what they were doing and ran to the Citadel. As they entered, they caught Arwen swearing and saw Aragorn proceeding to wear a hole in the stone floor, seeing as he was pacing and it seemed like he had been for some time. Mary finished pulling on her Charlie sweater, which she had almost forgot in the dinning hall where they had been eating before being interrupted by the guards.

As they entered, Mary stormed, "What the bloody hell is going on _now_, Aragorn? Who died this time?"

"That's not funny!" replied Aragorn, as he stopped pacing.

"What isn't?"

"That last thing you said was not funny at all."

"Okay, I'll bite. What's going on that's so important?"

"Tess is going to die..." mumbled Aragorn, staring at the floor, slightly more upset after talking to Mary.

"_NEWS FLASH_ Aragorn! We all are going to die eventually! So, duh, of course she's going to die!"

"But she's going to die soon…" said Aragorn, as he began to break down and cry. "Arwen foresaw it… She's going to die before she can come home…"

"And what the hell does my Faramir have to do with all of this?" said Mary, hands on her hips as she glared at Aragorn. She was not in a good mood at all.

"I need him to take my place on the throne. I'm going—I've got to go after her. I can't—I will not let her die."

"No you are not going!" protested Arwen, stepping out of the shadows. "You are staying here in the city, where it is safe and where you belong!"

"Why!" whined Aragorn, sounding like a child.

"Aragorn, the Wild is no longer safe. No where is. A new power is rising and its victory is at hand. It is seeking you and Tess. It seeks to destroy the world of Men."

"So? I still wanna go!" cried Aragorn, stamping his feet in anger and acting, quite childish for an eighty-eight year old King.

"No! That's my finally answer!"

"Mary? Faramir? A little help?" he pleaded with them, begging.

"Who is this new power?" asked Mary. "Maybe we can kick his ass!"

"You can't. It's the same power that is responsible for Tess's death in my vision but I don't know who or what is behind it."

"Well then, unless we are needed, we are leaving now!" said Mary as she grabbed Faramir's hand and began to led him towards the door.

"No! You can't leave!" whined Aragorn. "I need you to watch the city while I'm gone in the Wild!"

"No you do not!" yelled Arwen.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Stubborn Elf!"

"Stupid Human!"

"Behave children!" barked Faramir, finally speaking. Aragorn and Arwen stopped bickering and both them and Mary turned to stare at him.

"Let's get down to business shall we? What's the plan? We might as well have a plan, if we are going to do this."

"Ha ha! I win!" cheered Aragorn, doing a victory dance as Arwen swore in Elvish.

"Faramir!" groaned Arwen and Mary, finally while Aragorn was still celebrating and was now skipping out of the Citadel.

"What?" asked Faramir, unsure of what he had done and he recieved the death glare from Mary and Arwen.

* * *

Tithenwen and everyone in the Ranger camp had been packing up and preparing to set out for Minas Tirith before dawn had even arrived. Tithenwen was cursing under her breath in Elvish. She didn't want to go back to the city but she understood that she had too. No other choice was available. But that soon was the farthest thing from her mind.

"Tithenwen! Wild Men are attacking!" cried Nicholas, as he drew his weapon. He had been coming to check on Tithenwen when he had seen the Wild Men heading for the camp, so he had run towards her tent, to warn her.

Tithenwen looked towards the outskirts of the Ranger camp and saw the Wild Men coming in, their weapons drawn. She quickly drew her two swords from their sheaths. In her right hand was the longer and more powerful blade. It was a man's sword and had been forged by the Elves. It was Anduril, Flame of the West, the sword reforged for Isildur's heir. In her left hand was an average sword that she'd had gotten in Lothlorien from the Lady of the Golden Wood.

Tithenwen had joined the Rangers not too long ago and they had been on their way back to where she was from. Not that anyone knew where she had come from, save for Nicholas. But even he didn't know her whole story. Tithenwen was quiet about her life and her family. She had once said that she was related to Elves, hence her name and the fact that she spoke almost fluent Elvish. But no one knew more about it. But Tithenwen had left her life behind and become one of the best fighters in the camp. But this was her first battle as a full-fledged Ranger.

Tithenwen urged her horse towards the battle. The bay gelding galloped eagerly down to meet the Wild Men. This was not their first battle together. Tithenwen raised her swords to her forehead, blessing them as her horse charged head-on towards the Wild Men.

"Elendil!" she cried upon slicing two heads, one on either side, off at the same time. "Take that assholes!"

The Wild Men all turned towards her and aimed for her. They knew she was a girl and figured her to be an easy target. Besides, they had been told to find and kill the Ranger girl.

Tithenwen sheathed one sword and hopped off her horse. She unsheathed the sword and engaged in battle with the Wild Men. One of them clubbed her on the head, which made her dizzy. She dropped the sword in her left hand to try and steady herself. But it only made matters worse seeing as a Wild Man picked it up and used it against her.

Tithenwen tried to parry the blows of her own sword but the dizziness made her slow and finally the sword sliced her right arm at the shoulder open. Her sword started to slip. Tithenwen reached down, steadying it and placing both hands on the hilt. But the sword swung and cut her forehead.

"Bastard!" she cried as she fainted.

Luckily, Nicholas was nearby and saw her fall and raced to protect her limp body from harm. Finally, she began to stir and her horse returned. Other Rangers engaged in battle, protecting their captain and the fallen Ranger from harm. Nicholas helped Tithenwen climb onto her horse and he sheathed her sword for her. One sword was lost forever but the other remained.

"Ride for the city, Tithenwen! We cannot hold them back much longer. You need to reach safety and try and get help for us."

"I can fight!" protested Tithenwen, trying to get off her horse.

"No you can't."

Tithenwen start to slip off and felt dizzy, "I guess you're right..." she admitted.

"Listen, you don't have much time. No matter what, do not stop. The Wild is no longer safe for you!"

"Why do you care now? It never mattered before!"

"Find your father Tithenwen. Promise me you'll find him!"

"My father's dead!"

"He's alive Tithenwen. You need to go to him!"

"No!"

"Tithenwen, it is time to stop denying your destiny. It is time to face it and become who you were born to be."

"Never!"

"Go _home_, Tithenwen!" he cried as he smacked her horse's rump and he took off away from the battle.

"Valar damn it all to hell!" she cursed.

Tithenwen refused to go home. Once she was able to stop her horse, she headed back for the camp. She would not leave her friends behind to die! But what a shock met her eyes as she neared the ruins of the camp.

* * *

Tithenwen surveyed the ground that lay below her from her high place on a hill from her horse's back. Below was a horrible sight. All the grass that was once long and green was trampled and turned red, stained with blood. Bodies of Wild Men and Rangers littered the ground. Horses too had been slaughtered. Tithenwen shivered in the cool breeze.

Tithenwen was the lone survivor of the raid. And she was covered in blood. She had several facial wounds, a head wound, and a cut on her sword arm. Tithenwen had lost a lot of blood. Everything started to spin in front of her and she fainted not before whispering something to her horse.

"Home…" she whispered in her horse's ear and then it all went black.

Aragorn had eventually won and he had set out for the Wild, under the condition that he take with him other people. So he did. His old companions from the War of the Ring, Legolas and Gimli, came along with Arwen's twin brothers, Elladan and Elrohir who had been visiting the city. Not long after setting out, they came across a bay horse with a rider hanging on barely.

Aragorn dismounted and walked towards the horse, his hand out and he was speaking softly in Elvish.

The horse snorted at him and backed away. Aragorn reached towards him again and the horse reared, dumping his rider and then he stood next to the body, protecting it.

"Whoa! Whoa!" cried Aragorn as the crazed horse reached out towards his hand, teeth bared.

The twins snickered at him.

"Oh? You think you can do better?"

"Yeah, of course we can, little bro…" teased Elladan, ruffling Aragorn's hair as he and Elrohir dismounted.

"Ten bucks the Elves win!" whispered Legolas to Gimli.

"You're on!" said the Dwarf.

Elladan and Elrohir didn't have much better luck than Aragorn had. The horse was just as hostile, if not more hostile towards the Elves than he had been to Aragorn. But they managed to sneak a good look at the rider.

"Well the rider's pretty badly injured as far I can see.." said Elrohir.

"Did you notice the sword that the rider had?" Elladan asked Elrohir.

"The sheath looked familiar…"

"It should. The sword in the sheath is none other than Anduril…"

Both the twins, Legolas and Gimli all stared at Aragorn.

"What?" asked Aragorn, puzzled.

"Isn't Anduril your sword, laddie?" asked Gimli.

"Well, yeah… So?"

"Then why does someone else have it?" questioned Legolas.

"Well, um… I gave it to Tess before she left…"

"She must be dead then, if this person has it…" said Elladan, gesturing towards the fallen rider.

"Yeah, I guess..." said Aragorn as he looked towards the body. As he looked, he recognized the cloak and jacket covering the person and even the boots. It was his old cloak and jacket, which had been missing since Tess had disappeared. And the boots were Tess's. And if the sword had been Anduril, then the person had to be Tess! Which meant the nasty beast standing guard over her was none other than ES Brego, her horse.

"Brego, mellon nin..." he whispered to the horse walking towards the horse.

Brego turned his head towards Aragorn and stepped forward to sniff him. After realizing that it was Aragorn, Brego stepped aside, letting Aragorn pass. Aragorn knelt down beside the body and slowly turned it over. He stared at the face, which was clearly, even with all the cuts on it, Tess's face. Her gray-blue eyes were closed and she was clearly close to death.

"We have to get her help!" said Elladan, from over Aragorn's shoulder.

"Yes…" said Aragorn slowly, picking up Tess's body. "She needs help badly…"

* * *

A voice spoke in her head, a woman's voice. It was familiar, like someone who might have been close to her. She had heard it many times but couldn't place it.

"Come back to light," said the voice. "Come back…"

Tithenwen opened her eyes and saw light. Wherever she was, was quite bright. As her vision cleared, she saw grey stone every where and a few banners and tapestries on the walls, nothing special. Her gray-blue eyes swept around the room until they came to rest on another pair of gray-blue eyes, the eyes of a man with messy dark hair.

The man spoke to her, calling her a name but she couldn't quite make out the words that he was saying. He reached his hand out towards her but she moved quickly away from him, falling off the bed she'd been on. She quickly got back on her feet and raced for the door. The man called after her, and yelled instructions to someone outside the door.

She opened the door and raced out of it. But before she could get halfway down the hallway, another man and a woman, grabbed her and drug her back towards the room she'd just left. The woman called out, "Aragorn! We've got her!"

The man who she'd seen came out of the room, looking relieved. "You found her! Praise the Valar!"

"Next time, try to keep her from leaving! We have enough to worry about without worrying about her!"

"I don't know what got into her. I said her name and she ran. She was scared."

"Maybe she didn't want to see you!" joked the other man.

"Maybe…" said the man called Aragorn, looking sad and staring at his feet.

"I was just kidding!" cried the other man as the woman smacked her on his head. "Oww! Mary!"

"Don't you 'Mary' me, Faramir!" she said jokingly.

"But I already did marry you!" he said, with a smile on his face as he leaned towards her and they both forgot Tithenwen and let go of her.

Tithenwen took her chance and took off running. She had to get away from this people. She didn't feel safe here and even though all three had seemed familiar, she wasn't sure if they were her friends or the people out to kill her. She knew that she was on the run from someone who wanted her dead, but that was about all that she could remember, besides her name. And that she was a Ranger. And her family was dead. But that was all.

Aragorn saw her take off and chased after her.

"Tess! Come back!" he whined, chasing after her.

Tithenwen turned her head towards him and missed seeing the person she crashed into. The girl she crashed into grabbed her too, surprised and smiled.

"Something's never change, do they?" said the girl and Tithenwen had a look on her face that said, 'Damn it, I'm caught.'

**Author's Notes:**

Well I made some changes, but not many. Chapter six will be up in a few minutes.

Reviewers!

(Chapter 3)

**Laer4572** - Well only these first few chapters are serious. Gradually they revent back to craziness. Part two is going to be pretty wild. So bare with it for a bit and it'll get funnier. I think that the last chapter of part one is serious again but most everything else is crazy.

**Boromir's Curse** - Spur of the moment is fun! That's usually when I do the best writing. Glad you like it!

(Chapter 4)

**Mr. Random** - Just a few wording bits. Other than that, nope.

**Boromir's Curse** - I honestly have no clue as to how any of us got there, it all just came to me in a dream and I put on the net. And yes, it is very amazing...


	6. New Discoveries

**The Road Goes Ever On And On**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own.

**Chapter Six: New Discoveries**

"Are you surprised to see me?" asked the girl who had caught Tithenwen and kept her from escaping.

"Who the bloody hell are you? Let me go now!" cried Tithenwen, fighting against the girl, trying to break free and run again.

"Tess, it's only me, Dolly. Your 'friend'?"

"I have no friend. I have no family either. I'm a Ranger and Tess is not my name…"

"Tess, stop playing games…"

"I'm not playing a game! And stop calling me that!"

"Tess," said Aragorn, coming closer. "Are you okay? Did you hurt your head?"

"No I did not! Now get away from me! All of you! Let me go!" cried Tithenwen fighting harder to regain her freedom.

"Stop fighting! Please!" begged Aragorn, starting to whine again.

"Oh give it up! She was always stubborn and apparently nothing has changed. Nothing ever does!" scowled Dolly.

"Let me go!" protested Tithenwen, still fighting

"Did it ever occur to you that this might not be Tess?"

"No…" said Aragorn with a whine. "Why?"

"I think she would have recongized one of us by now and she's only getting nastier!" replied Dolly.

"So?"

"So, does she carry anything that would identify her?"

"Yeah."

"Check once we get her back in her room."

"Okay," said Aragorn, trying to help drag Tithenwen back to Tess's room.

But Tithenwen only fought harder and dug in her heels so finally both gave up and Aragorn picked up Tithenwen. And he carried her, kicking, screaming, biting, and cursing all the way back to her room and dropped her on the bed as Dolly locked the door. And Tithenwen was not happy about this one bit.

Aragorn quickly searched for the Evenstar pendant and the Ring of Barahir. The Evenstar hung from her neck like it had when she disappeared. And the Ring of Barahir, the ring that Aragorn had once worn, but removed after becoming King, was on one of her fingers. He found them and held them both up to Dolly.

"It's her!" he announced.

"How can you be sure that this isn't an imposter who killed her and stole them?" questioned Dolly.

"Good point!" said Aragorn with a sigh.

Then he remembered. Tess had the mark of the Evenstar on her shoulder. So he checked the stranger's shoulder and sure enough, the mark was there. Not that she behaved or let him look at her shoulder willingly. But there was no denying it. This girl was in fact his daughter. But why did she not remember anyone or anything?

"It's her, Dolly, it's her. No denying it. It's her. But why does she not remember anything anymore?"

"It must be related to us going home. She's forgotten everything. Or it could be related to her injuries or it could be a spell."

"From who?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you?" asked Aragorn, whining like a child again.

"Stop acting like a child! You are a grown man! Behave like one!" scolded Dolly, shaking her finger at Aragorn, who whimpered in fear.

The girl snickered and both turned to face her.

"What's so funny?" asked Aragorn, close to tears.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" was her reply. "Now can I go?"

"Go where?"

"Home. Where I belong," she stated simply, not knowing how much her words hurt Aragorn.

"This is your home," said Aragorn, pointing out her room. "Welcome back to Gondor and city of Minas Tirith."

"I do no live in Minas Tirith! I'm a Ranger! I want to go home!"

"And where is that?" asked Dolly sarcastically. "On the back of your horse?"

"No, at the Ranger camp…" said the girl before clutching her forehead in pain.

* * *

The Ranger camp. Home. Something had happened there. Something terrible. She had to go back. That minute. Something wasn't right. And Minas Tirith. They had been heading for Minas Tirith. Why had they been going to Minas Tirith? To warn the King. The danger that was after her was after him too.

* * *

"Is everything alright, Tess?" asked the man.

"No, I must warn the King. A new threat is coming… It wants him dead… My camp… Must find them… Something terrible…" was all that Tithenwen could get out before everything went black.

"What just happened?" asked Aragorn as Tithenwen went limp.

"She's fallen back into a dream state again," said Dolly, after taking a quick look at her friend.

"Why?" asked Aragorn, getting impatient and whiny.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"You are supposed to be the smart one!" he said whining.

"So? You are supposed to be King!" Dolly shot back.

"But…"

"But nothing. She's your daughter. She wanted nothing to do with me before I left, so why would she want my help now? Why should I help her?"

"Because you are her friend!"

"I'm not her 'friend' anymore. She made that pretty clear before I left. Why don't you go find one of those Rangers who she knew? I'm sure they'd be of more help!" said Dolly, heading towards the door, ready to leave.

"I don't know any of the Rangers! I never met them!"

"Not my problem, now is it?" she added, closing the door.

"Come back!" cried Aragorn. "I don't know what to do!"

* * *

Dolly stepped into the hallway. As she did so, Tess's cousin appeared out of nowhere, startling the older girl.

"Where's Tess?" asked Becca, concern clearly showing in her face for her cousin.

"She's not here. Well at least not in the right mind…" said Dolly turning to head for her room.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Dolly let out a deep sigh and turned back to face Becca. "Your cousin is crazy. She has no clue who she is and is being very nasty. She lost it as we were leaving. Or at least according to her father, that is…"

"Her father?" asked Becca, confused.

Dolly sighed again. "Her father is the King of this city. He has many names. He was known as Strider when he was a Ranger. And as Aragorn to many other people. Now, most people know him as King Elessar."

So she's a princess? Right?"

"Correct. Not that she wanted to be."

"Why wouldn't she want to be a princess?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her!" cried Dolly, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration before storming away, leaving Becca behind.

"Gesh…" said Becca before looking that the door. That had to lead to Tess's room. And Becca really needed to talk to Tess. So Becca opened the door and entered, to find her cousin passed out on the bed it strange clothes and a man, crying on the floor.

The man looked up when he heard her enter. They locked eyes and Becca saw the gray-blue that matched Tess's, when they were that color. Tess's eyes had often changed colors before deciding to stay mostly blue. So that man must be Tess's father.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" asked the man nervously.

"I'm Becca. I came from Earth, with Dolly and the others," offered Becca, hoping the man would understand.

"What others?"

"Um, Kate, Emily, and Jon."

"Who's Jon?"

"I think he's Emily's boyfriend."

"Oh," said the man, looking down at something in his hands.

"What have you got there?"

"Nothing too special."

"Can I see?"

"No!" cried Aragorn, as Becca reached towards the shining stuff in his hands, having a spastic moment.

Becca jumped backwards, scared and surprised at his reaction.

"I'm sorry..." he said softly, apologizing a moment later.

"What just happened?"

"I shouldn't have acted that way, but I have a tendency to be possessive of stuff. That I spent too much time with psychos."

"Right…" said Becca, not believing him. If anyone was a psycho, then it would be him for sure.

"Honest. I was just looking at some stuff that is very close to me. One is a necklace from my wife and the other is a ring that I had for sometime. You can look at them too…" he said, showing her the Evenstar and the Ring of Barahir.

"Oh…"

"I once had a nightmare that the Evenstar had shattered. But that was a long time ago. But it is a very special necklace."

"My cousin had one like that. She let me wear it one time to school. And then we went riding later and I lost it. It fell off the chain."

"Did it shatter?"

"No. It fell in the grass. We found later that day. She was upset that we'd almost lost it. She kept murmuring about something too. In another language."

"What was she saying?"

"I don't know."

"Was it Elvish?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Huh."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Oh I was just wondering if she had spoken any Elvish back there."

"Back where?"

"At your home. Earth."

"Oh, yeah. She was addicted to some book and taught her horse some weird language. She even gave it an odd name and yelled at us when we couldn't say it right. She also insisted upon being called by another name when we rode."

"What were the names?"

"She called her horse Brego. And she liked to be called Tithenwen. Said it was her name in Elvish."

"Did she do anything else, strange?"

"Um, she called herself a Ranger on Halloween, when we'd dress up. Or Strider the Ranger. Something like that."

"Huh," said Aragorn, as everything began to make sense.

Author's Notes:

Here's the last of the triple update! Tomorrow, I'll post chapters seven and eight!


	7. In Dreams

**The Road Goes Ever On And On**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Chapter Seven: In Dreams**

Tithenwen came out of the darkness to see the Ranger camp. It was the early morning and everyone was busy. She was packing her belongings. Apparently they were getting ready to move again. Then Tithenwen heard loud noises and suddenly, Nicholas came into her tent.

"Tithenwen," hesaid upon entering. "Wild Men are attacking!"

"Where?"

"They are attacking the edges of the camp. They are coming for you. You must get out now!"

"No! I'm gonna fight!" she said, unsheathing her swords and exiting the tent.

"Tithenwen, you must go to the city! The King must be warned!"he pleaded with her.

"He will be warned! I promise!" she said. "I swear!"

Tithenwen climbed on the back of her horse. She rode right into the thick of things, fighting with all she had. She sliced two heads off at once, crying out, "Elendil! Take that assholes!"

Then all the Wild Men went after her. She dismounted and prepared for battle, her horse leaving the area quickly. But before she could do much, she was clubbed hard on the head. Her vision went blurry and her parrying and attacking were greatly affected. Then she dropped one sword. Now she had to parry the blows of her own sword.

But the dizziness made her slow and finally her old sword sliced her right arm at the shoulder open. The sword in her right hand started to slip. Tithenwen reached down, steadying it and placing both hands on the hilt. But at the same time, her old sword swung and cut her forehead.

"Bastard!"she cried as she fainted on the ground.

Luckily, Nicholas was nearby and saw her fall and raced to protect her limp body from harm. Finally, she began to stir and her horse returned. Other Rangers engaged in battle, protecting their captain and the fallen Ranger from harm. Nicholas helped Tithenwen climb onto her horse and he sheathed her remaining sword for her.

"Ride for the city, Tithenwen! We cannot hold them back much longer. You need to reach safety and try and get help for us."

"I can fight!" protested Tithenwen, trying to get off her horse.

"No you can't."

Tithenwen start to slip off and felt dizzy, "I guess you're right..." she admitted.

"Listen, you don't have much time. No matter what, do not stop. The Wild is no longer safe for you!"

"Why do you care now? It never mattered before!"

"Find your father Tithenwen. Promise me you'll find him!"

"My father's dead!"

"He's alive Tithenwen. You need to go to him!"

"No!"

"Tithenwen, it is time to stop denying your destiny. It is time to face it and become who you were born to be."

"Never!"

"Go _home_, Tithenwen!" he cried as he smacked her horse's rump and he took off away from the battle.

"Valar damn it all to hell!" she cursed.

Tithenwen tried to slow her horse, but the horse refused. Stubborn horse. Finally, the horse relented and she turned back around for the camp. But she was horror struck by the sight of the dead bodies. But suddenly she collapsed on her horse.

* * *

Tithenwen then watched herself fall off and saw a figure in white hidden behind a tree. He was reciting a spell and it was aimed at her. He was chanting in another language but the meaning or intent of the spell was clear in her mind.

The figure meant for her to lose her memory. The figure also wanted her to gain the trust of someone while taking orders from Saruman. Who ever he was. She was to be used against her will against someone. Which explained her memory loss and attitude.

Then everything went black again and Tithenwen soon fell into another dream.

This time, Tithenwen saw Minas Tirith, the white city, capital of Gondor, burning. It was a familiar sight for some reason. She'd seen it before. But she couldn't remember when or where.

But Tithenwen was in the courtyard and it was aflame. She was wearing a black dress with red sleeves, her pendant shining brightly on her neck. She was trapped in the courtyard and the fire was closing in. She was going to die and soon. A white tree burned beside her.

"Ada!"she screamed. "Ada! Help me ada!"

But no help came. Her lungs burned from lack of air. She gasped and fell to the ground before collapsing in the middle of the fiery courtyard. She knew that the fire had won as the darkness closed in again and then she fell into another dream.

She was standing in the Citadel and she was watching the guy who had been called Aragorn and saw him drop the Evenstar and it shattered. He'd been looking in the palantir and seen something that horrified him and he let go of the Evenstar and shocked, watched it shatter.

Tithenwen felt a sudden pain as the Evenstar shattered. Her hand flew up to her throat and she found the pendant there. It looked like the pendant that had just shattered. It was the same pendant. So why did this guy have it?

Tithenwen didn't remember where she had gotten it or its name. The name just fit with the pendant and she couldn't remember not having it. Her parents had given it to her, she had always supposed. Not that it had mattered.

But something wasn't right. If she had gotten the Evenstar from her parents, then who was this Aragorn? Had he known them or was he her father? And what caused it to shatter? But once more, all things went black.

* * *

Tithenwen opened her eyes and this time saw daylight. And two familiar looking people were talking. She sat up and looked around. She was in the room that she had awoken in before. She looked at the people and recongized one of them as Aragorn. Or at least that's who she thought he was. If so, was he the Aragorn from her dream?

"Um, someone's awake,"said a blonde girl who had been talking with Aragorn.

Aragorn turned and saw her, a smile coming across his face. And then he spoke to her a single word.

"Tithenwen…" he said softly, walking over towards her side.

He knew. He knew her name now. But who was he?

"Who are you?" she asked. "And how do you know my name?"

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I was a Ranger, like you. I only just learned your name, from someone who once knew you."

"Aragorn…"

"Yes?"

"When did the Evenstar shatter?"

"What?"he asked, confused.

"When did the Evenstar shatter? I saw it shatter. You were holding it. You saw something in the palantir and then it shattered."

"It never shattered. Only in a dream I had once, did it shatter. It never shattered or I wouldn't have it now. There is only one Evenstar."

Tithenwen reached for her pendent, only to find it gone. "Where is my pendent?"

"I have it,"he said, showing it to her. "Remember? I took it before you fell asleep again."

"Oh."

Aragorn handed the Evenstar back to her, putting it in her hand. Tithenwen was confused and looked at him and at the Evenstar and back to him again. He smiled slightly.

"The Evenstar belongs to you, my daughter."

"What?"

"You are my daughter. And a princess of Gondor."

"Gondor… I need to get to Gondor."

"You are at Gondor. You've been here."

"It's getting worse."

"What's getting worse?"

"The spell…"

Concern spread quickly across his face and he asked urgently"What spell? What happened?"

"Someone put a spell on me, forcing me to forget stuff and behave strange. I saw it happen."

"Who was it?"

"A figure in white. And he said something about serving Saruman."

"Saruman? He is dead!"

"Wait, I was supposed to warn you about something… it had to do with Saruman! He's back!"

"What?"

"Nicholas… he warned me… I have to find him" she cried hopping off the bed and running for the door.

"Who the hell is Nicholas?" he cried racing after her.

Becca trailed them both, grabbing Tithenwen's sword and dagger before leaving. Tithenwen was running towards the stables. Along the way, Mary and Faramir came out of a room and Aragorn slowed to speak to them.

"Saruman is back!" he hissed at them.

"You have got to be kidding!" said Mary. "He's dead!"

"I'm afraid not. And he's apparently controlling Tess or should I saw, Tithenwen. She just remembered something and I think she's going after Saruman. Or something related to him."

"And we care why?"

"If you don't want to come along, someone needs to watch the throne."

"Like we'd pass up a fight!" said Faramir in disbelief. "We're coming along too!"

Mary tried to protest but it was useless. Faramir just dragged her along and she relented. Frankly she was getting quite bored and a fight would be fun. As long as no harm came to her Faramir that was.

**Author's Notes:**

Chapters 8-11 will be up tomorrow!

Reviewers!

(Chapter 5)

**Boromir's Curse** - Yep! A beach party could be in the future, because I've haven't done much work on part two yet. Well I have one chapter in mind, but other than that, nothing's planned.

(Chapter 6)

**Boromir's Curse** - That's a shame about your Evenstar breaking! I have two and they both have broken. Both times the ring that the pendant hangs on has broken and the pendant has fallen. But I've found the pendant both times. I hope your dad fixed it!


	8. What Nicholas Knows

**The Road Goes Ever On And On**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**Chapter Eight: What Nicholas Knows**

Saruman sat, hidden in the woods, not far from the remains of the Ranger camp that Tithenwen had stayed in. He knew that she'd come back and when she did, she would bring others with her. Friends of her father, trusted, loyal friends. Aragorn was no idiot, but he would allow her to return. And she would be captured.Tithenwen was the only wrinkle in his plan for total rule over Middle-earth. Saruman had known for a long time that the only way to truly destroy him would be by the King of Gondor's heir. But there was no King of Gondor, and therefore, no heir. And even when Aragorn became King, there was no heir. Until he heard about Tithenwen. Tithenwen was the only one who could destroy him. She alone stood in his way.

But she would help him, unknowingly. When he had come across her, wounded, he had seized the opportunity to use her. A spell, similar to the one he had performed on Theoden, had been cast. Tithenwen was nowworking for him. He was inside her head, poisoning her thoughts, making her act, odd. By using her, he could get close to Aragorn, close enough to draw him away from Minas Tirith into a well-placed trap.

Tithenwen was a meddling brat and she would be dealt with as soon as her usefulness was outlived. And once Aragorn was out of the way, then Tithenwen would be killed. Two birds killed with one stone. His plan was soooo perfect! He pasted an evil smile on his face and let out a "Mwaaahaaahaaa!" as he rubbed his hands together in glee.

Middle-earth, would soon be his…

* * *

Tithenwen raced into the stable. She had to find Nicholas. And for that, she needed ES Brego's help. She quickly peeked in each stall as she went, searching for him before she found him. He was still tacked and seemed surprised to see her. But she didn't care. She quickly swung herself into her saddle, gathered her reins and was about to give Brego the signal to go, when Aragorn grabbed her reins.

She glared at him and opened her mouth to say something, but he spoke first.

"I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not."

"Me too!" piped up the blonde girl who entered the stable, Tithenwen's sword and dagger in hand.

"No, Becca, you must stay behind," Aragorn said to her.

"I've known her longer than you did. And she was like my sister. I'm coming along. I will not stay behind!" protested Becca.

"Argh!" cried Aragorn, relenting.

Becca smiled and began to search for a horse. And to her shock, she found her horse in a stall. At 16.2 hands high, Beauty was quite a tall horse. Big, black and a menace to anyone other than Becca, Beauty had been ES Brego's friend. Poor ES Brego was a lot shorter than Beauty but the two got along quite well, just as their owners did. Both horses were well suited to their owners.

Becca mounted up and then took hold of Tithenwen's reins. Aragorn raced to tack up his horse, Brego and then joined the two. And as they were about to leave, Mary and Faramir came running up along with Arwen in tow.

"Don't you dare leave without us! You may be King, but I can still beat the shit out of you!" called Mary from the ground.

Aragorn cringed at the sound of her voice but stopped. And he motioned for Becca and Tithenwen to wait too.

Mary smiled an insincere thank you as she and Faramir went to their horses while Arwen raced into the stable to speak with Aragorn. Breathless, Arwen rushed to his side. She was not going to be left behind. Not this time.

"Estel, I will ride with you!" she said, no questioning tone in her voice.

"Arwen, why?" asked Aragorn, confused and whiny.

"It matters not why. I just want to come. And there is someone watching the throne, so do not worry."

"Who?"

"Well it's just Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Emily, and Jon," said Arwen quickly.

"Huh?" asked Aragorn, confused.

"Just some close friends…"

"Right…" said Aragorn, a suspicious look on his face.

Arwen then saddled her horse and swung up. At the same time, Mary and Faramir had also mounted their horses and were ready to leave. Aragorn pulled out a checklist to make sure they had everything, but stopped suddenly.

"This isn't the boy scouts, Aragorn. Can we just leave or should I remove your head for you?" said Mary sweetly, her sword at his neck.

Aragorn gulped. "Um, we can leave I think…"

"Good answer!" said Mary with a smile as she sheathed her sword.

Aragorn let out a sigh of relief and then Becca released Tithenwen's reins and Tithenwen took off at a gallop, Becca on her heels. Aragorn, Arwen, Mary and Faramir followed. And down and around and around the group went until finally, dizzy and tired, they reached the end of the levels and left Minas Tirith behind.

* * *

The ride to Tithenwen's camp was silent and uneventful. Well, if you don't count Mary being pissed off and using very colorful language. Poor Faramir looked really scared, while Aragorn and Arwen just ignored it, due to Aragorn being quite used to Tess's bad mouth and Arwen used to hearing Mary's mouth all over Minas Tirith when she visited. Becca cringed every so often and Tithenwen had a big smile on her face.

"What the hell is so funny?" questioned Mary, while in pissed off mood. She was glaring at Tithenwen.

"Oh, not much…"

"Sure…." Mary replied, shooting an evil glare towards Tithenwen, who made a face back.

Not too much later, the group of riders reached the outskirts of the camp and Tithenwen slowed down, a sad and pained look on her face as she saw all the dead bodies. Becca was shocked by the scene that lay in front of her. Aragorn closed his eyes and muttered something. Mary stopped swearing, her mouth hanging open in surprise and Faramir froze. Arwen bowed her head in respect to the dead.

Tithenwen swung off ES Brego, dropped her reins on the ground and began to search for Nicholas. She quickly glanced at the bodies, growing more upset each second. Finally she reached the remains of the campsite.

"Nicholas! Nicholas!" she cried, hoping that he was still alive. She checked each tent, looking for him. Then she saw blood trails leading to his tent. She quickly followed them and inside Nicholas's tent was Nicholas. He was still alive, but greatly wounded.

"Nicholas, what happened? Why is the camp destroyed? I remember a battle, but why was there a battle?"

"Tithenwen, Saruman sent them to kill you. We fought to protect you and the King. Saruman wants to rule Middle-earth. He wants Men destroyed…"

"Why?"

"So he can become what his master, Sauron, was unable to achieve."

"Why?"

"I told you why!"

"Why?"

"Tithenwen!" growled Nicholas.

"What?"

"Stop it! I'm dying, Tithenwen…"

"No you are not!"

"Tithenwen, the King must be warned…"

"The King is here, he came with me. I can go get him if you want…"

"Tithenwen, there is no time. He must be warned. Saruman, Saruman came back, searching for you. He tortured me for information. I didn't give any up."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know about you. He wants to find your weakness and your father's. He wants to kill you. I said he could never kill you. He laughed and said you would die but not before helping him…"

"I would never help him!"

"He said you were under a spell and would work for him. He said you would betray the King and lead to his death. I told him that you would never do that, would you?"

"I wouldn't. I swear I wouldn't…"

Saruman stepped into the tent, behind Tithenwen and drew a blade across her unprotected neck, but Tithenwen outwitted him. She heard the blade and ducked, his blade touching nothing but air. She jumped to the ground, stuck her leg out, tripped him and drew her sword. She held it right at his heart, and he froze on the ground.

"You wouldn't kill me, would you?" asked Saruman, his voice copying Aragorn's and Tithenwen stared at him and realized that he looked like Aragorn. She was convinced that he was Aragorn. So she sheathed her sword and helped him to the ground.

"Sorry, I thought you might have been Saruman," she said, apologizing.

"At least you were on your guard."

"Tithenwen!" said Nicholas, drawing her attention back to him.

"Oh, ada, this is Nicholas. He was the captain of our camp until it was destroyed," said Tithenwen, happily.

"Nice to meet you, Nicholas," said Saruman with a fake smile.

Nicholas fake smiled right back and then felt sudden sharp pain. He was about to die. He winced and Tithenwen noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Tithenwen, I hope you stay safe, I really do. I wish I could help you, but I can't… I'm sorry Tithenwen…"

Tithenwen's eyes opened wide in horror as she realized that Nicholas was dying and saying good-bye. She went to his side, grabbing his hand.

"Fight it, Nicholas, fight it, Valar damn it all to Mordor and back again!" she cried out, tears falling.

"Tithenwen, I love you…"

"Nicholas! Come back!" she cried as Nicholas closed his eyes for good. She bit her lip and collapsed on the ground, crying.

Saruman smiled and whispered in her head, _"This is only the beginning of the end… Many more will die. All because of you… Give it up and stop trying to run and hide. I will find you…"_

Tithenwen stood up and whipped Anduril out. She looked around looking for someone that she could match the voice to. And the only in there was her father. No wait a minute, it wasn't her father. Her father wouldn't behave the way that this person had. No, Aragorn wouldn't have stood by and watch Nicholas die and let her cry. He would have tried to save Nicholas and comfort her. This was an imposter.

"Ada!" she cried. "Nana!"

"I'm here already…" said the imposter.

"Stay back! Stay back!" she ordered, Anduril pointed at him.

"Tithenwen, why are you acting this way? I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you..."

"Get away or I'll kill you!"

"Would you? Would you really kill your own father?"

"You are not my father! You stupid, ugly bastard of a wizard!"

"What did you call me?" roared the imposter, changing.

"A bastard! You got a problem with that?"

"You bet!" roared Saruman, back in his original form, sword out.

Tithenwen blocked his sword and they fought. Parry, parry, attack. Attack, attack, block. Both were evenly matched until Saruman cheated and shot a burst of wizard fire at Tithenwen, knocking her down. He then knocked her blade out of her hand. Tithenwen reached back, pulled her dagger and stabbed the wizard in the foot, forcing him to bend down. Then she delivered a powerful kick to his head, knocking him down. Once he was down, she picked up Anduril and ran from the tent.

And she ran right into a Wild Man.

"Valar damn it all to Mordor and back again!" she cursed.

Author's Notes:

Sorry about the delay!

Reviewers!

**Boromir's Curse** - I hope that it is fixed soon! More chapters coming soon including chap 12!


	9. Battle

**The Road Goes Ever On And On**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor claim to own, anything related to _The Lord of the Rings_.

**Chapter Nine: Battle**

Mary was the first to spot the Wild Men. She noticed them coming out of the woods surrounding the camp. They had been hiding, lying in wait for the group. Mary swore and pulled her sword.

"Ambush!" she yelled in warning. "Wild Men are attacking! Damn it!"

Faramir drew his sword too and rode over to his pissed off wife.

"Mary…" he said softly, trying to calm her down.

"I don't want to hear it!" she snapped. "Shut the hell up!"

Faramir seemed taken a back by her attitude, but quickly ignored it. He was used to her moods and sometimes she had been known to snap at him just as much as the others. So Faramir wisely backed off, staying close to Mary, but not too close. She was best left alone when she was pissed.

* * *

Aragorn heard Mary's warning from across the camp and drew his sword. He was using his old Ranger sword, due to the fact that Tithenwen had Anduril. Arwen pulled her old sword that she used to protect Frodo with at the Ford. Wild Men attacked them from the woods nearest to them.

"Arwen, you should go find shelter!" Aragorn told her.

"What? And leave you alone? What kind of wife would I be if I left you here to face them alone?"

"One who was alive!"

"What?"

"Arwen, these are Wild Men. They've come to kill. And they will kill you. You haven't fought in years. Please, go and hide!"

"No! If I'm going to die, I'm going to die at your side!" protested Arwen.

"Please!" whined Aragorn.

"No! And stop whining, it makes you sound like a child instead of an 88 year old King!" ordered Arwen.

Aragorn pouted and crossed his arms. Arwen put a stern look on her face. And finally Aragorn gave in and stopped protesting.

* * *

Becca was in the middle of the camp when she heard the commotion. She quickly looked around for something to defend herself with and she saw a long sword laying on the ground. She picked it up and fought her way towards the others. She had never been in battle before but she'd often gotten into scrapes at school in which Tess had bailed her out of. And Tess had taught her how to fight. But she still would feel better if she was close to the older and more experienced fighters.

She managed to get over towards Aragorn and Arwen. And she joined in, helping them cut down the Wild Men. Then she realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Tithenwen?" Becca asked Aragorn and Arwen.

Aragorn paused for second before fighting his way towards the tents. Arwen and Becca followed him, fighting along the way. As they neared the tents, they heard cursing. Aragorn raced towards the sound, only to find Tithenwen fighting with a Wild Man, who was about to kill her. He had her by the neck and was pressing a blade into her neck.

Aragorn snuck up behind the Wild Man and beheaded him. Tithenwen moved out of the path of the blade and swung around to face Aragorn.

"Get away!" she cried, sword pointing at Aragorn. "Get away from me! Get away!"

"Tithenwen? What's wrong?"

"Get away!"

"Tithenwen, it's me, Aragorn. Your father? What happened to you?"

"If you are my father, what can you tell me some thing that only you and I would know? Some thing to prove who you are?"

"Well, how about that you and your friends came here by SUV? And that you had a fight with Dolly and one with Kate. That you ran off before they left. And that you saw me fall off a cliff on the way to Helm's Deep? A warg took me over the cliff. You blamed yourself."

"Ada?" she asked quietly, lowering her sword.

"Yes, it's me Tithenwen. Now what made you doubt that it was me?"

"I found Nicholas. He's dead. He died a few minutes ago. And someone came in the tent. I almost killed them but they appeared as you. I was confused until I studied their behavior. Then I realized it wasn't you. It was Saruman. We had a fight and I just managed to escape."

"No wonder. Let's get out of here. Now. Mary! Faramir!" he called as they headed towards their horses.

Mary and Faramir where fighting side by side, Mary taking her anger out on the Wild Men. And she was still cursing. She was in a fierce mood and showed no mercy. But finally Faramir dragged her away from the fight when he heard Aragorn's call.

"Come on, Mary, we have to go!" said Faramir, grabbing her arm.

"But I'm not done yet!" Mary protested.

"We need to go, _now_!"

"I'm not ready to go yet!"

Faramir sighed and picked Mary up and carried her over his shoulder, despite Mary's protests and threats. He ignored everything that she said or did. And once he reached their horses, he made sure that she was on her horse and then mounted up and took Mary's reins from her.

"Faramir! Let go of the damn reins!"

"No! If I let go, you'll head right back to the battle."

"You caught me!"

"Mary, I know you all too well. And I don't want you to be harmed. I love you too much. Besides, if we had stayed much longer, there was no telling what might have happened."

"True…"

"And I dragged you into this to begin with."

"Also true, but I forgive you…"

"And I forgive you for your behavior."

"I love you Faramir."

"I love you too Mary," he said leaning over to kiss her. And then he made the mistake of letting go of Mary's reins.

"Yes!" she cried joyful as the kiss ended and Mary spun around quickly heading back to the battle.

"MARY! COME BACK!" he cried.

Mary flew past the other riders. Becca and Tithenwen shared a look and a sigh and spun around, chasing after Mary. Becca felt for the lasso that hung on her saddle. It was Tithenwen's lasso, but Becca had been using it lately. Becca handed it over to Tithenwen wordlessly. Tithenwen took it, and lassoed Mary's horse on the first time.

"Bloody hell!" cried Mary. "I was _soooooo_ close!"

Tithenwen gave her a fake smile and then turned around, heading towards where the rest of the group was waiting. And Tithenwen kept the lasso on Mary's horse until they reached the stables in Minas Tirith and everyone dismounted.

Author's Notes:

Chaps 10-12 coming soon!


	10. Things Fall Apart

**The Road Goes Ever On And On**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. All that I own is the plot and Tithenwen.

**Chapter Ten: Things Fall Apart**

Upon arrival at the stables, Mary took out her anger on Tithenwen. And she was more than just pissed.

"What the hell did you think you were doing back there, Tess? Huh? What the bloody hell were you thinking?" stormed Mary, her hand tensing upon the hilt of her sword.

"My name is not Tess!" hissed Tithenwen, swinging off the back of ES Brego with practiced ease and drawing Anduril.

Mary drew her sword and Tithenwen smiled as she prepared to fight with Mary. But before either one could strike, Aragorn and Faramir pulled the pair apart, Aragorn holding onto Tithenwen and Faramir trying to keep Mary from killing someone.

"Let me at her!" cried Mary.

"Tithenwen, if you wish to fight, please do so outside of the stable…" begged Aragorn, releasing Tithenwen.

Tithenwen marched right outside the stable and waited for Mary.

"Let go of me Faramir! I want to show her that she's needs to not mess with me! She's asking for it!" Mary yelled.

"Please, Mary, don't do this!" pleaded Faramir.

"I will do what I want to do and you can not change that!"

"Mary…"

Mary pulled herself free and ignoring Faramir, met Tithenwen outside the stable in a clash of steel.

Mary was attacking first, while Tithenwen parried her attacks. And when she saw an opening, Tithenwen attacked, forcing Mary to block or be hit. On and on the fight went, the two fighters evenly matched. No blows landed on either one until Becca tried to interfere.

"Tess!" cried Becca, receiving not as much as a glance in her direction. "Tithenwen! Stop this fight! What did you always tell me? Not to pick fights? To only stand up for yourself and those who need your help? Why can't you do that? Why can't you see what you are doing? Picking a fight that neither of you can win? Your fight isn't with your allies, but your enemies!"

Tithenwen shot a look at Becca, confusion showing on her face. Anduril hung loosely at her side, as she stared at her cousin. Mary took advantage and her blade flashed dangerously close to Tithenwen. Tithenwen saw the blade flash and brought Anduril back up to block an attack from Mary. But she was slow and Mary's sharp blade sliced her cheek. Tithenwen retaliated, launching a lightening fast counter-attack at Mary. Mary blocked it, locking her blade against Tithenwen's, freezing the fight.

"Mary," said Tithenwen softly. "She's right. We shouldn't be fighting each other. We should be helping each other. Can we stop this fight?"

"Why should I stop?"

"I've just realized what must be done to deal with Saruman. I'm the only one who can kill him, so if you kill me, Middle-earth will be his. But I don't care about my life. I care about the people, people like Nicholas who gave their life so we could live."

"So?"

"I ask you to join me in the fight against Saruman. I want your help Mary. Please, I need you as a friend, not an enemy."

"Well…"

"If not for others, do it for Faramir."

A change came across Mary causing her to lower her blade and Tithenwen to lower her sword too. Tithenwen sheathed Anduril and Mary sheathed her sword, each keeping a close eye on the other's movements. Mary stuck her right hand out and Tithenwen followed her lead, extending her right hand too, unsure of what Mary was about to do.

"I will help you, Tess, on one condition…"

"What's that?"

"That if I want to fight, no one with bother me. And I mean no one."

"Deal," said Tithenwen and the pair shook hands. Everyone around them breathed a sigh of relief.

"What? Did you all honestly think that I'd kill her?" asked Mary.

"Well…" came the group's murmur.

"I shouldn't have even bothered to ask…" mumbled Mary.

* * *

Tithenwen headed back inside the stable, and went straight to where ES Brego was standing, in the middle of the stable. She grabbed him around the neck and hugged him tightly, burying her face into his tangled black mane. Her tears streaked his soft and fuzzy neck as she cried.

"What is going on Brego? What has happened to me? Who am I? Why did Nicholas have to die?" she asked between sobs, her voice muffled by ES Brego's neck.

"You know the answer to that already, Tithenwen. Nicholas told you. And you've always known who you were…" came Arwen's voice softly, as she stepped into view from a dark corner, tears in her eyes.

"Then who am I?" Tithenwen asked, whirling around to face Arwen.

"You used to be known as Tess. Tithenwen is in fact the Elvish version of Teresa. So you are still Tess, just using an Elvish name, which is fine. You would have had an Elvish name, had Aragorn and I been able to keep you."

"So I'm this Tess person that everyone keeps thinking I am?"

"Yes you are. And, I know you don't know how deeply you have hurt your father by not recognizing him. Aragorn, or King Elessar, is your father. You were so close. I was fine with knowing that I might not see you, when I saw you with your father in a dream."

"Aragorn is my ada? Why were we so close?"

"You and your friends came from another world into ours. Recently, your friends went back, which has messed with your memory of the past 19 years."

"19 years? I've missed 19 years?"

"Well it's strange, but you were born on the first day of March, the same day as your father, 19 years ago. Apparently time is slower in the other world, so you were only 16 and your birthday was different there."

"And this affects me how?"

"Until we can all find out what is causing your memory loss, you will keep forgetting things and everything will be hard to understand. But if you can remember a few things, and keep that close, you will be alright until we can figure things out."

"What should I remember?"

"Remember that you can always look to the Evenstar when you need help and trust your feelings and dreams."

"Is that all?"

"If you forgot everything else that you know, at least remember that much," said Arwen with a slight smile as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Tithenwen looked confused but nodded that she understood and then she slowly left the stable, heading back towards the Citadel. As soon as she exited the stable, Aragorn grabbed her by the arm. She glared harshly towards him until she turned her head far enough to see who it was. Then she remembered what the woman had told her and she dropped the glare.

"Tithenwen, are you okay?" asked Aragorn, voice full of concern as he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine ada, I think I'll just go and take a rest…" she said, trying to keep from crying about Nicholas.

"Are you sure you are okay? Is there something that you want to tell me?"

"Besides the fact that because of me a whole Ranger camp was destroyed along with Nicholas? All because I'm your daughter? And that I can't remember the last 19 years?"

"Tithenwen…"

"I don't want to hear it ada!" she cried, pulling her arm free. "It's because of me that Nicholas is dead! He was the only friend I had and because he cared for me, he's dead! Nothing can change that! Nothing!"

Tithenwen ran off, and Aragorn started to whine, calling after her, but getting no response. Everyone stared at him, surprised at the scene that they had just witnessed.

"What the bloody hell are you all looking at?" he whined, angered.

"Just a crybaby!" remarked Mary with a smile.

* * *

Tithenwen fell asleep in her room. While she was asleep, she forgot everything that she had just learned, which allowed Saruman to enter her mind, via a dream.

Tithenwen was talking to Nicholas. All was quiet in the camp, all the Rangers must have been asleep. Nicholas and Tithenwen sat alone in his tent, speaking to each other in soft, quiet voices. A soft light came from the rising sun, outside the tent, filling the tent with a slight glow, which rested on the Evenstar on Tithenwen's neck.

"The King is in danger, Tithenwen. Gondor is no longer safe for him. You must help him get out of the city." said Nicholas.

"Why me?"

"You are close to him and he will listen to you like he does no other."

"How can you be sure?"

"Stop denying who you are Tithenwen. It's time for you to become who you were born to be. If you don't, Gondor and the King will fall."

Tithenwen swallowed and bit her lip. It was all painfully clear. "And what can I do to stop this" she asked sarcastically.

"You must take the King into the Wild. Then you must make for the Elven haven of Rivendell. But only you and him. No others are to come with you, not even the Queen. And you must tell no one of your destination."

"How can I be sure this is not a trick?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

"That I should trust you, but I'm not sure."

"Trust me, you know that you can…"

"I guess I must," said Tithenwen, her voice conveying a questioning tone. She didn't want to fall into another trap. She could do that. But he was her friend and wouldn't lie to her. If she couldn't trust Nicholas, who could she trust?

* * *

Dolly went searching for Tithenwen. And she found her heading out of her room. Dolly stepped in front of her. Tithenwen looked at her confused and placed her hand on the hilt of Anduril.

"What the bloody hell is going on here? Why are you acting so strange?" asked Dolly.

"I have no clue as to what you are talking about?" said Tithenwen, turning away.

"Stop it Tess! Stop all this bullshit! Tell the truth for once in your life! What the hell is going on?"

"I can't because I don't know who the hell you are! And I don't care! Why don't you crawl back into the hole in the ground that you came out of and _die!_"

"You didn't!"

"Oh yes I did! Now get out of my way!" said Tithenwen with a twisted smile on her face as she pushed Dolly out of the way.

Dolly stood there, mouth open and catching flies as Tithenwen walked away. Something was seriously wrong with her old best friend. And things had defiantly fallen apart between the two. And she wasn't the only one. She knew that Tess had ignored Becca as well. And this was all no longer funny.

**Author's Notes:**

Chaps 11 12 will be up tomorrow!


	11. Crazy People

**The Road Goes Ever On And On**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, no own!

**Chapter Eleven: Crazy People**

Aragorn, Faramir and Mary all headed towards the Citadel. Aragorn opened the doors to Citadel and was the first to see the disaster area that had once been the Citadel. Food, marshmallows, beer and ale mugs, and firework remains were every where along with burn marks and smashed items. Three pairs of eyes traveled around the Citadel, taking in the damage while listening to the fighting that was occurring.

"We win!" cried Emily joyfully. "Ha ha, you lose! Moo!"

"But that was sooo unfair!" protested Merry.

"You cheated!" Pippin accused.

"I do not _cheat!_" Emily yelled at him.

"Sure you didn't!"

Emily, Merry and Pippin bickered and bickered and bickered. So Mary and Faramir got bored within seconds and began to head towards Faramir's throne. But when they got there, Mary started to glare and curse under her breath. Kate was sitting on Faramir's throne. Legolas and Gimli were sitting right next to her, drinking.

"Come on Legolas! You can do it! Legolas!" Kate cried out, cheering on Legolas who was having a drinking contest with Gimli.

Gimli belched and collapsed on the floor. Legolas smiled and lifted his mug in victory. Kate clapped loudly and cheered. She was so focused on Legolas that she missed Mary standing next to her. Mary took advantage of that and shoved Kate harshly, knocking her off the throne and into Legolas, who flung out his arms and caught her, dropping his mug and kiss her. And Kate fainted.

Mary shook her head, disgusted, sighed and sat down on Faramir's throne. Faramir joined her, sitting down with her. She was done with dealing with all these crazy people. But Aragorn wasn't done with them.

Aragorn marched up the stairs to his throne, cursing in Elvish as he went. Finally he made it to the top and was able to glared into the faces of the three who had trashed the Citadel. Merry, Pippin, and Emily were still arguing and didn't notice him, but Jon did. And he tapped Emily on the shoulder before sneaking past the angered King and down the stairs.

"I'll see you later, Emily!" he called as he raced out of the Citadel.

Emily's face saddened and she let out a pitiful "Moo!"

"So, are you who my wife left in charge while I was gone?" Aragorn asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Moo?" said Emily as if to say 'who, me?'.

"Did Arwen tell you to watch the Citadel?"

"Moo!"

"So why did you trash it?"

"It was all Merry and Pippin! I had nothing to do with it!"

"Was not!" protested the Hobbits.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Arwen!" yelled Aragorn loudly.

Arwen opened the doors to the Citadel. "What?" she called, annoyance in her voice.

"Did you leave this crazy people in charge?"

"So what if I did?" asked Arwen, crossing her arms.

Aragorn started down the steps, not taking his eyes off Arwen. "Why would do something like this?" he said, whining again.

"Because there was no one else!"

"Did you see what they did?"

"No! Why should I care anyways? I've got bigger and more important things to worry about that what the hell happened to the Citadel!"

"Yeah? Name one!" challenged Aragorn.

"My daughter!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Can't you tell? Are you that insensitive?"

"No, but what the bloody hell is wrong with her?"

"Her friend just died! Nicholas, the Ranger captain? Remember?"

"Not really…"

"He was the reason that we were out there in the first place! The reason that she ran off to begin with!"

"And your point is?"

"She's upset! I'm worried about her! And if you aren't, that's your problem. So go ahead and worry about your precious Citadel! It clearly means more to you than your daughter! That's probably why she ran away the first time!"

"You don't really mean that did you?" he said, his voice dropping low, almost a whispered whine.

"Of course I mean it, you stupid Human!" she cried, then turn on her heel and stormed out of the Citadel.

Then Emily, Merry, and Pippin jumped on Aragorn, knocking him to the ground, in revenge for yelling at Emily. Aragorn was easily pinned down by three ghosts who were punching him senselessly. He cried for Arwen to return, but she ignored him and kept walking, refusing to answer his cries. But Tithenwen heard them and she came running into the Citadel.

"Get off of him!" Tithenwen yelled at the three as she unsheathed Anduril.

"Never!" was the reply.

"Die then!" she cried, bringing Anduril down upon them. Nothing happened.

"They are ghosts! You can't harm them!" Aragorn managed to say.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" she said, confused and then she saw the Citadel, or the remains of it.

Something was seriously wrong here.

**Author's Notes:**

Chap 12 is on it's way!

Reviewers!

(Chapter 5)

**Laer4572** - Yes the twins will show up more soon! I promise! And they will help Tess for sure!

(Chapter 6)

**Laer4572** - Yep, Dolly would put anyone in their place! If I were Aragorn, I would be very afraid.

(Chapter 7)

**Laer4572** - Only Mary can control Faramir and only he has some control over her!

(Chapter 8)

**Laer4572** - There isn't too many Orcs but I think Saurmand has some hiding somewhere up his sleeve, but until he sends them out, everyone is going to have to look out for the Wild Men.

(Chapter 9)

**Laer4572** - Tess and Becca were partners in crime for so long before Tess even met Dolly and Emily or anyone else! And Tess's mouth was probably partially Arwen's fault but Aragorn probably didn't help matters!

(Chapter 10)

**Laer4572** - Oh no kidding about Tithenwen being hard to spell! I had to write it in 20 zillion places around my computer when I first started writing this story. Finally I memorized it! And we aren't quite done with the Dolly and Tess fights.


	12. Ghostly Problems

**The Road Goes Ever On And On**

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own anything besides Tithenwen and the plot!

**Chapter Twelve: Ghostly Problems**

"Will someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" asked Tithenwen once more.

"Well, your nana left _them_ in charge while we were away!" said Aragorn, jerking his head in the direction of Merry, Pippin, and Emily. "Valar only knows what she was thinking!"

"Hey!" cried the three in disgust, while Emily pulled out her flame thrower.

"No! Not the flame thrower!" cried Aragorn.

Emily rolled her eyes and pointed the flame thrower towards Aragorn.

"Help!" Aragorn pleaded, looking towards Tithenwen.

"I can't help you with them until you tell me what is going on," said Tithenwen sweetly, with a smile on her face.

"Well, Emily was killed by Dolly. She was flattened by the SUV before the Ring was destroyed. Emily was then a ghost and Merry and Pippin decided to become ghosts too. The three were partners in crime and you had joined in and helped them before."

"I knew them?"

"Yes you did."

"So why are they acting like this?"

"Cause they are pissed off at me for spoiling their fun. And it's all Arwen's fault!" sobbed Aragorn, tears falling down his face.

"Well if you tell them that you are sorry, maybe they will not hurt you."

"You think?" asked Aragorn as he stopped crying.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Tithenwen smiled and left the Citadel, returning to her room. Upon entering her room she remembered why she had been going to see Aragorn in the first place. She went to the door, about to open it when she heard two 'guards' moving into position outside her door. She listened quietly to them.

"What do we do if the bitch tries to run?" asked one 'guard'.

"What Saruman said to do. We hurt her and bring her to him."

"I thought he said to kill her?"

"What ever. She's not going to go anywhere."

Tithenwen was horrified. Saruman had sent people to kill her while she was in her own home! She had to get out, or else she was dead. And if it would be that easy to kill her, than how easy would it be for someone to kill Aragorn? She didn't want to think about that.

Tithenwen raced to the balcony. She looked down and spotted the courtyard that all the balconies attached to the rooms belonging in the royal wing looked out on to. Clinging tightly to the rail, she hopped over it and walked on the edge to where a pillar was. Tithenwen carefully let go of the rail and slide down the pillar, landing quietly on her feet in the courtyard. She snuck around quietly, heading towards the Citadel. But as she ducked behind one pillar quickly, the stone pillar gave way and dropped the unsuspecting Ranger into a secret tunnel.

Tithenwen landed on the ground hard, Anduril digging into her side.

"Damn it all to Mordor and back again!" cursed Tithenwen, brushing dirt off herself as she began to stand up.

But as she started to stand up, she felt the cold steel of a blade across her neck and froze.

"Get up slowly," said a voice from behind her.

Tithenwen slowly stood up, resting her hand ever so lightly on the hilt of Anduril, ready to draw it if she needed to.

"Now walk foreword and don't try anything stupid."

Tithenwen rolled her eyes and let go of Anduril. That was such an overused line. But she still listened to the person behind her and followed their directions in the tunnel. She had the disadvantage and it was better if she listened to them for the moment. Finally they reached a door and the person told her to open it. So she did and they entered the Citadel.

"Now walk up to the King. Now!" hissed the person.

Tithenwen rolled her eyes again and headed towards the throne, carefully stepping over or around all the junk that was still left over from Merry, Pippin, and Emily's reign of Gondor. She eventually made it to the bottom of his throne. She then started to climb the stairs. She looked up and saw Aragorn, sitting at the very top, sound asleep. Tithenwen shook her head and sighed and kept climbing. Once at the top she tapped Aragorn on the shoulder. The blade disappeared from her neck, as Aragorn flinched and jumped at the same time, falling off the throne and tumbling down the steps to the bottom.

Tithenwen couldn't help but laugh at what had happened. Only Aragorn would do something like fall off his throne and land at the bottom of a flight of stairs! Aragorn glared at her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Never sneak up on a sleeping Ranger again, Tithenwen!" called Aragorn as she started down the stairs.

But as soon as she moved, the blade came across her neck once more and Tithenwen stopped laughing.

"Ow! Mr. Frodo, please stop stepping on my head!" said a voice from behind her.

"Oh shut up Sam!"

The blade shifted and Tithenwen spun around and whipped the black cloak off the 'person' behind her, revealing Frodo and Sam. Or more accurately the ghost of Frodo who was standing on Sam's head holding Sting.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Tithenwen asked them, glaring at the two guilty faced Hobbits, hand on Anduril.

Sam gulped, afraid of what she might do, then spoke. "I-I-I-I'm sorry. It was all his fault! H-h-he made me do it! Damn you Mr. Frodo!"

"Hey!" protested Frodo.

"You told me that I had too! All because you wanted a goddamn funeral!"

"Well you're not the one who's dead now are you!"

"Oh shut the hell up already! I was glad that you were dead!"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" roared Tithenwen, causing both Hobbits to shake.

"I only wanted a freakin' funeral! Is that too much to ask for! I had to carry that freakin' Ring when all I wanted to do was marry Gandalf and stay at home with my pink frilly apron!" cried a pissed off Frodo ghost.

"Ada?" Tithenwen said, directing the problem to Aragorn.

"Well I think we can arrange something for you," said Aragorn from the bottom of the stairs.

"Good!"

Author's Notes:

Sorry that it was late! I had to watch three of my cousin for seven hours yesterday and before that I had to clean the whole house! Needless to say, no writing or computer work got done. Sorry about that.

Next update due: Friday, February 18th!


	13. Frodo's Funeral

**The Road Goes Ever On And On**

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own.

**Chapter Thirteen: Frodo's Funeral**

Frodo's funeral was to be a big affair in the city of Gondor. Everyone was invited to attend the funeral and most everyone did. But not everyone really wanted to go or cared about the little twerp…

* * *

"NO! I will not go!" yelled Mary, crossing her arms and glaring at Faramir and a cowering Aragorn, who was very much afraid of her.

"Please Mary, I've got to attend it so why don't you just come with me?" asked Faramir, softly.

"What part of 'NO!' do you not understand!"

Aragorn began to whimper in the background and Mary shot him a look that said clearly, 'shut up or die' and he shut up.

"Please? You can wear whatever you want… and say whatever you want…"

"I do that anyway!"

"Please?"

"Stop begging! I'll do it! But I'm not mourning! And I'm wearing black cause the slimy little twerp wants everyone to wear happy and bright colors like pink!" said Mary, finally giving in just a little bit.

"Thank you…" said Faramir.

"Whatever…"

* * *

"Nana!" groaned Tithenwen. She may have decided to stay in the city and listen to her parents, but she still had to draw the line somewhere.

"What's wrong this time?" Arwen said.

"It's too bright! And PINK!" said Tithenwen pointing at the dress that Arwen held in her hands.

"So? Everyone will be wearing bright colors!"

"Nana, I agreed to wear a dress, but I didn't mean something like this!"

"Then what were you thinking of?"

"I don't know, something that I used to wear before I left?" she said hopefully, unable to remember what that might have been.

"Like that black and red dress that you always wore? Hell no!"

"But I thought black was a mourning color?"

"It is!"

"So why can't I wear that to a funeral?"

"Argh!" yelled Arwen, throwing her hands up in disgust. "I give up! She's now your problem Aragorn!"

Aragorn sat speechless as Arwen left the Citadel and gulped as he turned to face his daughter.

"Well?" asked the Ranger, arms crossed.

"Wear whatever you want."

"Thank you, and by the way, ada, I've got something to tell you…"

"What?"

"Saruman's got spies in the palace. He has two stationed outside my door. I overheard them talking. They said that they'd kill me if I tried to leave my room. And I saw Nicholas in my dreams. He told me that Saruman is coming after you and that we need to the leave the city."

"Why?" asked Aragorn, confused.

"Saruman is coming to kill you and me and nana."

"Oh…"

"I should have told you earlier, but with that dead gay Hobbit and everything else…"

"It's okay. We'll figure something out after the funeral."

"But what am I going to do about the guards?"

"Hide?"

Tithenwen glared at him and then rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"How am I supposed to do that at the funeral?"

"Blend in?" suggested Aragorn, unsure of what to say.

"Like stand in the crowd?"

"Yeah, that works."

* * *

The funeral was held the next day. Frodo had ordered that it be held as soon as it was humanly possible. Aragorn had been put in charge of the plans and he had planned for it to be held outside in the main courtyard, where his coronation had been held.

Tithenwen attended, hidden in the crowd, wearing her black dress with red sleeves under a black cloak that she had snuck from her room by entering and leaving via her balcony. Beside her stood Becca, whose long blonde hair was elegantly braided and looked beautiful against the light purple dress that she wore. Dolly, Emily, Merry, and Pippin had not attended and were not among the crowd. Mary, wearing one of her favorite black dress and her Charlie sweater was standing with Faramir at the front of the ceremony, not too far from were Aragorn and Arwen were. Gandalf the Gay was in charge of the ceremony and next to him (by Frodo's request) stood Sam.

Gandalf couldn't stop crying as he spoke about Frodo, which caused rolling eyes from Sam, Mary, and Tithenwen.

"F-f-frodo took it upon himself to destroy the Ring," began Gandalf. "And t-t-this task got him killed…"

Mary rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently. She hadn't come to the funeral to listen to the gay wizard ramble on and on.

"He was such a sweet little innocent…"

"Twerp!" cried Mary, finally no longer being able to keep it in. "Frodo Baggins-I mean Frodo Faggins-was and still is a little pot smoking gay twerp! He was never innocent! He was gay!"

Everyone in the crowd gasped. Gandalf tried to find something to say, but nothing came out but babbled nonsense.

Mary gave a crooked smile as she realized that she had their attention. "Now, will you shut up, you gay wizard! The little twerp's dead and good riddance to him! No one here really gives a damn!"

"Waaaaaaaaa!" cried Gandalf, realizing that he was being insulted, as he ran off.

Mary stood there with a triumphant smile as everyone quickly left the funeral and Tithenwen quietly slipped away, Becca following her as they were trailed by two shadowy figures in black.

Author's Notes:

Sorry about the delay! I intend to post yesterday but homework took priority so I don't have to do it at my aunt's. I'm leaving tomorrow for a week, but this time I'm taking my laptop with me, so I can write, but I will not be able to update. But look for a pile of updates when I return. Please review!

Reviewers!

(Chapter 8)

**Boromir's Curse –** School has always been and will always be rotten!

(Chapter 9)

**Boromir's Curse – **I don't think the wild men were innocent! It's always fun to read about or watch battles! They can be hard to write but also at times fun to write and this was one of the fun ones.

(Chapter 11)

**Boromir's Curse –** Hopefully Faramir can control you otherwise there will be too many dead people to count!

(Chapter 12)

**Mr. Random –** Glad you liked it! More updates are on the way soon, I promise!

**Boromir's Curse –** Frodo's always been more than a little queer. Frodo and Sam are such easy targets!

**Dark Lady Arantraneth –** Glad you liked it!


	14. The Trap Is Set

****

The Road Goes Ever On And On

Disclaimer: No I don't own!

****

Chapter Fourteen: The Trap Is Set…

Tithenwen and Becca slipped away, heading for the stables. Tithenwen didn't feel safe anymore. It was time for her to make her escape, whether Aragorn went with her or not. She could always send a message to him to meet her some where. But she didn't notice the two shadows trailing them.

As they reached the stable, one of the figures grabbed Becca, who gasped and Tithenwen, spun around, drawing Anduril. The second figure stepped back and the first one drew a blade across Becca's neck. Tithenwen glared at the two and kept Anduril out, forcing them to stay away from her.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Tithenwen asked angrily. "Answer me!"

"Put down your weapon or the girl dies," said the second figure, stepping towards Tithenwen, hand out.

"Do not threaten me!" cried Tithenwen as she quickly stepped forward and with a quick slice, took off the outstretched hand.

"Argh!" shrieked the figure, holding what was left of his arm. "Why did it have to be the one that fights back?"

"Who do you work for?" she said, blade resting on the figure's neck.

"Saruman… He sent us to find you…"

"And kill me. Well, not today," she said, slicing the figure's head off.

"Soooooooo, who's next?" Tithenwen asked, smugly as she turned to face the figure holding Becca.

The figure looked frightened and dropped Becca quickly and as soon as Becca dropped to the floor, Tithenwen took his head off too. Becca then popped back up, off the ground as Tithenwen whipped the blood off Anduril on the cloak of one of the dead figures.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Becca. "Kill some more people?"

Tithenwen shot a quick glare at her cousin, but she replaced it with a smile as she gave Becca a hug. "We go see ada, and I prepare to leave the city. I only killed those men because I had too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm not a cold hearted killer."

"Okay…" said Becca as Tithenwen sheathed Anduril and the two turned around and headed for the Citadel.

Tithenwen flung up the doors, calling out, "Clean-up in aisle one!" as she entered with Becca.

Aragorn looked up from his seat. "What?"

"Um, there's two dead, decapitated bodies in the stable. I was just letting you know so you can send someone to clean them up," she said with a shrug and a slight smile.

"Who pissed you off this time?" asked Aragorn, worried about the answer.

"Two creeps hired by Saruman to kill me. They tried to jump Becca and me and they got Becca but not me. I beat them to the punch and killed them. Happy now?"

"Why would Saruman send people to kill you in Gondor?"

"Cause, like I've told you many times, Gondor is no longer safe. I've got to leave before he sends more. And you should come with me into the Wild."

"The Wild?"

"If we can make to the Wild, he will have a harder time finding us until it is safe. When the time comes, we head back to Gondor and defeat him."

"So you want to hand him Gondor?"

"Would you rather give him the goddamned piece of stone or our lives? Those are your choices. Pick one," she said, turning around to leave.

"No! Wait!" he called as she headed for the doors. She halted and spun back around to face him.

"Well?" she asked hands on her hips.

"When do you wish to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning…" she said. "And don't tell anyone the destination. Not even nana…"

"But…"

"No buts, ada!"

Aragorn started to whimper and began to whine, "Why?"

"Don't you start with that tone of voice, young man!" scolded Tithenwen. "Now act your age!"

"Why?"

"Ada!"

"Sorry!" cried Aragorn, cringing as he returned to his normal voice.

Tithenwen rolled her eyes and shook her head as she left the Citadel, Saruman watching gleefully from his palantir, that he stolen from the ruins of Sauron's fortress.

"She's walking right in my trap…" he said smiling. "And soon there will be no dawn for Men…"

Grima, who stood at Saruman's side, curled his lip in a grin. Soon, very soon, he would be allowed the pleasure of killing Tithenwen after torturing her. He was very pleased to say the least…

****

Author's Notes:

Well I lied! Here's another chapter, making today a double post day and this should be all! No more chapters until I return. Sorry about the cliffy, but the chapter that comes next will be worth the wait! Or at least, I hope. Sorry if the chapters have been confusing lately with Tithenwen trying to convey that Aragorn and her had to leave the city. Part of the reason was that she kept forgetting to mention what she felt needed to be done was due to her memory loss, which will soon be reversed.


	15. Trapped!

**The Road Goes Ever On And On**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LotR!

**Chapter 15: Trapped!**

Tithenwen and Aragorn slipped away before first light had fallen upon the White City. No one knew where they were headed, but their closest friends knew that they were leaving so they wouldn't panic. But when they were leaving was supposed to be a secret, so they quietly slipped out of the city on horseback. Once outside the city, they rode swiftly to the Wild.

But Saruman wasn't about to be outwitted so easily by the old Ranger and his daughter. He managed to enter Tithenwen's mind and was waiting for them along with his troops. As the two riders entered a clearing, several hours from Gondor, Saruman and his troops appeared and ambushed the two. ES Brego, Tithenwen's trusty horse, spooked at the sight of the orcs and threw Tithenwen to the ground after rearing. Aragorn quickly dismounted so he could stand next to her. Together they drew swords.

Saruman laughed at the pair and suddenly several bows appeared, held by some of the Wild Men who had surrounded them.

"Put your weapons away for they are of no use here!" called Saruman. "If you don't, they'll shoot the girl."

A nasty smile came across Saruman's face as well as twisted smiles on the faces of the Wild Men and orcs. Tithenwen looked at Aragorn and he nodded and they sheathed their swords. Once their swords were in their sheaths, Saruman walked over to them and stood a few feet in front of them. Grima Wormtongue followed his master and Tithenwen shot him a nasty look and then he sneered at her and she jumped at him, knocking him to the ground and she proceeded to beat his face in. But Saruman whacked her in the back of the head, which knocked her to the ground. Grima then yanked her off the ground by her hair and pressed a dagger into her throat.

"Your lovely daughter here," Saruman said, pointing to Tithenwen who was struggling with Grima, trying to reach her dagger or sword. "Led you right to us."

"Let her go!" yelled Aragorn, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"It's all her fault that you are even here, Elessar. She's a traitor. She wants you dead."

"Liar!" hissed Tithenwen. "You tricked me! I thought you were Nicholas, but you weren't! You _killed_ him! You _KILLED_ him! You bastard! You killed the only person I loved!"

"No, my dear, you killed him."

"Let me at him! I'll kill you for this! I will _kill_ you!"

"What is it you want?" asked Aragorn, looking at his daughter, with a pained look on his face.

"Give up Gondor…" said Saruman. "Or else she dies!"

"Don't you dare touch her!" yelled Aragorn as Saruman stepped closer to Tithenwen.

"Too late!" he said as he nodded to Grima who plunged the dagger into her chest and released her.

"Ada!" she cried, crumbling to the ground face first.

Aragorn tried to go to her but two Wild Men restrained him. He was forced to watch silently as Grima kicked Tithenwen's unmoving body several times before speaking.

"The bitch is dead," he proclaimed, spitting on the ground beside Tithenwen. "And good riddance!"

Aragorn opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out as he was hit over the head and everything went black.

* * *

Arwen received a letter from Saruman the minute it was given to the guards. After reading it, Arwen raced into the Citadel with it and shoved it into Faramir's hand before running off, tears streaking her face. Confused, Faramir read the letter.

To Whom It May Concern:

Tithenwen, daughter of the King Elessar, has passed on. She died in a skirmish with my troops. She was warned but she got herself killed. Now the King Elessar is my prisoner and will die unless my demands are met. I want Gondor vacated of all family and friends who hold power. Gondor is to be handed over to me or the King will die, just like his daughter.

Saruman, Lord of Middle-earth

* * *

Tithenwen woke much later, feeling sharp pain in her chest. She looked down and pulled the dagger out. She took her shirt off to see the bodice made of mithril, which had been a parting gift from Arwen. Sure enough, the dagger had just missed cutting her and had become lodged in the mithril but the impact had still hurt her and the fall and her beating by Grima had knocked her out. She slipped her shirt back on and surveyed the scene around her.

Lots of the tracks surrounded her along with some blood. Bending down to see the blood, she realized that it was fresh and was most likely none other than Aragorn's.

"Stubborn human," she whispered to herself, shaking her head. "One of these days you are going to get yourself killed."

Tithenwen stood up and called out, "Mellon nin! Mellon nin, ES Brego!"

A loud snort came from behind her, startling the girl as she turned around to face her horse. Hugging her horse, she scolding him, shaking her finger at him while telling him, "Don't you dare ever sneak up on me like that ever again!"

ES Brego snorted and tossed his head, while rolling his eyes. Tithenwen laughed and hugged her horse again. ES Brego stamped his hoof and motioned towards his back. Tithenwen quickly swung up into her saddle.

"Chill! You don't have to be so pushy, ya know?" Tithenwen said to the horse as ES Brego took off. Tithenwen leaned forward as ES Brego raced through the trees and around the bushes. Where they were headed, Tithenwen didn't know.

* * *

"Arwen you must leave Gondor," said Faramir, after sending a guard to get Arwen.

"Why must I leave when Aragorn could be dead this very moment and my daughter is already dead? Answer me!" yelled Arwen, distraught.

Faramir shuddered and then he gulped and trying to remain calm, said, "You must stay safe. I promised Aragorn…"

"What? That you'd stand by and let him get killed? That's no excuse!"

"I promised him that no matter what, I would keep you and Tess safe…"

"Well it is sure a little too late for that!"

"I know, and I'm sorry…"

"Don't bother! I don't want to hear it! Just find him and get him back, no matter what it takes!" cried Arwen as left, trying to wipe the steady stream of tears. Elves weren't supposed to show emotion.

"Damn it!" cursed Faramir as he slammed his fist into a stone pillar. "Owwww!" he cried as he felt the pain in his fist. "Mary!"

Mary came up to Faramir, rolling her eyes as Faramir's hand changed colors. "I could have told you that slamming your fist into something such as stone, was a bad idea…" she said with a smirk.

"Well it's a little late for that!"

Mary rolled her eyes once more and Faramir glared at her. She glared right back and stuck her tongue out at him. Faramir threw his hands up in defeat and Mary smiled.

"What should I do?" he asked.

"About your hand or Aragorn?"

"Both I guess…" he said with a sigh.

"Ice would be good for your hand and as for Aragorn, well, I guess nothing can be done…"

"What makes you think that?"

"It's a bad situation no matter what. Either he dies or we give up the city. Neither is a good option. I say we just let Saruman attack and destroy him once and for all!"

"And what should be done about Arwen?"

"Well she should have been put in a mental hospital along time ago, but I think sending her away would work for the time being."

"Send her where?"

"Rivendell."

Faramir nodded and then he moved his hand remembered that he'd hurt it. Mary snickered and then left to get some ice.

* * *

ES Brego took Tithenwen back to Gondor. Despite being shocked at first, Tithenwen agreed with her horse's decision to bring her there. She had to tell everyone what had happened before she could go after Aragorn. But when she reached the outer gates, a guard stopped her.

"You can not enter the city," said the guard.

"Says who?" asked Tithenwen placed her right hand on the hilt of Anduril.

"Says the Steward."

"Well, I say you'd better let me in."

"Why?"

"Because I know King Elessar, Queen Arwen, the Steward Faramir and his wife Mary along with many others."

"And how's that?"

"Cause, I fought in the War of the Ring at their sides. Now let me in!"

"Sorry, but I can't."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to remove your head for you," said Tithenwen sweetly, drawing Anduril.

The guard gulped and backed away, into the wall. "That's not necessary," he said, shaking and smiling at the same time.

"You think?"

"Yes, I do."

Tithenwen sheathed Anduril and the guard allowed her through the gates. "Idiots," she whispered under her breath as she rode into the city.

Around and around the levels she went until she reached the very top and was stopped by a group of guards in front of the Citadel. "Not again," she hissed as she felt faint and passed out in front of them, collapsing on ES Brego's back and then falling onto the ground.

Two guards picked her up and carried her to the Houses of Healing while the others tried in vain to catch ES Brego. Brego lashed out at the guards with his hooves and his teeth and danced out of their reach. Needless to say he caused a racket that was so annoying that Faramir came to the Citadel's doors, opening them to see what the hell was going on. And as soon as the doors were open, ES Brego raced inside the Citadel, scaring Faramir half to death.

ES Brego came to a dead halt in the center and reared up, catching Arwen's eye. Arwen looked at the bay gelding and soon recognized it. She rushed over to him, but Brego wouldn't allow her to come any closer than the others had.

"Get Becca!" Arwen yelled at a nearby guard who nodded and headed down to the stables where Becca would most likely be.

A few minutes later, Becca rode up on Beauty outside the Citadel and saw the crazed horse inside. Hopping off Beauty, Becca quickly ran into the Citadel and reached her hand out toward the upset horse. Brego sniffed at her and then stepped out of her reach with practiced ease.

Becca cursed at the horse, who pinned his ears back and snorted at her. Beauty neighed from outside, which caused Brego to look towards the doors. While Brego was distracted, Becca quickly grabbed Brego's reins and Brego's attention returned to her and he snapped at her, scaring her and causing her to drop the reins and fall backwards into an empty beer keg left over from Merry, Pippin, and Emily's rule over Gondor.

Brego tossed his head and made noises that sounded like laughter.

"That was so _not_ funny mister!" yelled Becca from the keg.

Brego snorted and trotted out of the Citadel and headed for the Houses of Healing. Beauty followed him, leaving Becca behind. Arwen helped Becca out of the keg and a very serious look was plastered on the young girl's face.

"I swear, I will kill that horse when I catch him!" hissed Becca.

"Why would you do that? He's only having a bit of fun! Right?" said Arwen, a worried tone in her voice.

"That damn horse will be the death of me…"

"What?"

"Brego's always been that way, always been the same as her. The two could read each other's minds and would do anything to help the other. Of course he was always super sensitive when it came to her. If anything happened to her, he'd freak out like this…"

Comprehension dawned on Arwen's face and she took off running after the two horses. Becca stood there, confused for a moment before following Arwen. Neither stopped running until they reached the Houses of Healing. And inside, all hell was breaking loose. Brego had broken down the door and was standing protectively beside Tithenwen.

"God damn it all to Mordor and back again!" cursed Becca as they entered the Houses of Healing.

Author's Notes:

I'm back! And here's a very long chapter! Another chapter should be up within a couple of days, possibly tomorrow, Tuesday, March 1st!

Reviewers!

(Chapter 11)

**Laer4572 –** How could it be a story without seeing the Hobbits and Dolly?

(Chapter 12)

**Laer4572 –** Glad you are enjoying seeing the old gang! And how could you forget the frilly pink apron? You just can't!

(Chapter 13)

**Boromir's Curse –** Frodo's always been a little queer and Gandalf's always been gay. Yay, I figured that you wouldn't wear the pink and would protest to wear black! I'm sorry to hear that your Charlie sweater!

**Laer4572 –** Aragorn is a twit! I'm almost afraid to think about what that group is up to!

**Dark Lady Arantraneth –** Yep, Frodo's gay in this story!

(Chapter 14)

**Boromir's Curse –** Bad feelings seem to happen at lot at this stage of the story, don't they? Don't worry, I'll leave Grima for you to deal with. I'm glad that you think I'm a good suspense writer because I enjoy writing suspense. As for your feeling, I'm not going to say anything at all.

**Mr. Random –** Glad you liked the chapter! _Into The West_ is frequently stuck in my head because I'm learning to play it on guitar because I got bored one day.

**Laer4572 –** Hopefully, Tithenwen can handle the trouble! But not without help!


	16. Battle Plans

**The Road Goes Ever On And On**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own anything beside the character of Tithenwen and the plot!

**Chapter Sixteen: Battle Plans**

Arwen rushed to where Brego stood and examined the body beside him. Sure enough, as Brego had tried to tell them, it was Tess. Becca stood in the doorway with her mouth hanging open in shock. Her cousin wasn't dead!

Tithenwen moaned and opened her eyes. She blinked several times before softly saying, "Nana?"

A smile came across Arwen's face as she looked at her daughter. "You're alive!" she cried in disbelief.

"What else would I be?" joked Tithenwen.

Arwen's smile disappeared as quickly as it had come and her eyes darted down to the floor. Tithenwen looked confused for a second before she smacked herself in the head. Arwen looked up when she heard Tithenwen hit herself and looked confused.

"Who told you I was dead?" Tithenwen asked.

"Saruman…"

"And you believed him?"

"He said he'd killed you and that he had Aragorn…"

"Saruman ambushed us by tricking me. He used me to get to ada. And if he dies, it's all my fault!" cried Tithenwen as went to stand up.

"Tithenwen, what's going on?"

"Saruman thought it would be funny to mess with my mind. Well he did and he tricked me and now my memory's back. Saruman made me believe that escape would save us from death but it was a trap. I was a fool…"

"You got that right," said Becca quietly as joined the conversation.

Tithenwen glared at Becca who smiled back.

"So what do we do?"

"Saruman is coming to attack Gondor, right?" Tithenwen asked.

"Yes," said Arwen, confused. "And your point is?"

"We trick _him_. Let him think that we've abandoned the city and then we let him have it. Give him a taste of his own medicine!"

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Becca.

"Nana, you and Becca must ride for Rivendell. Act as if you are fleeing. We have to send Faramir and Mary away the same way, but we'll sneak them back in. And we leave the gates open. Saruman will think we've given up…"

"What a good idea!" said Arwen.

"What a good way to get yourself killed!" yelled Becca.

"Becca, you are not going to fight! War is too dangerous!" Tithenwen said, having read her cousin's mind.

"But you still fight!"

"I fight because I want to and because I'm fighting to save my world and my family! I have reasons!"

"And what's wrong with wanting to help?"

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to help but, no you will not be fighting!"

Becca glared at Tithenwen and Tithenwen glared back, and then Becca grabbed Beauty and left.

"Stubborn…" Becca hissed under her breath as she left.

"Are you sure about this?" Arwen asked Tithenwen.

"Positive. I just will need some help…"

"What do you need?"

"I need Merry, Pippin, Emily, Jon, Dolly, Mary, Faramir, Gimli, Legolas, and Kate if this plan is going to work."

"Why?"

"So Saruman will not know what hit him," Tithenwen said with an evil smile.

"But Dolly isn't your friend anymore."

"She will be," said Tithenwen as she took Brego and left the Houses of Healing.

* * *

"Let me get this straight!" said Dolly, having a laughing fit. "You want me to help you? Why should I help you?"

"I realize now what I've done and I'm sorry for that. I just really wanted to know my family! Can't you understand that?" Tithenwen said to Dolly.

"No! Should I understand?"

"Yes!" said Tithenwen as she sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing you say will change what happened."

"Well I didn't ask you to come back, now did I!"

"I shouldn't have come!"

"But you felt that you had to! Am I right?"

"So? Your point is?"

"You don't completely hate me and I don't completely hate you! Why can't we just get along like we used to?"

"Because the person that I used to be friends with is gone, _Tithenwen_!" said Dolly in a nasty voice.

"Dolly, what if it had been you?" Tithenwen asked quietly.

"What?"

"What if it had been your parents? What if they had been in Middle-earth instead of mine? What if you had had to choose? What would you have done?"

Dolly glared at Tithenwen who smiled back. Dolly sighed and said, "The same thing I guess."

"It wasn't that I didn't want to be with my friends, it was that I wanted to get a chance to know them!"

"And you'd had that chance before we left and you still stayed!"

"Dolly, they were my parents! I had just met them!"

"So?"

"So! So I wanted to stay with them! Is that a crime!"

"Yeah!"

"Fine, I'll just find someone else to help me, since my _friends_ don't understand and care…"

"That was low…" Dolly pointed out.

"So what if it was? I can't get any lower than I already am!"

"And what the bloody hell was that supposed to mean?"

"If you cared, you would have known the answer."

"What?"

"The reason I ran off for the Wild was because my friends left and I was lonely! I missed you guys and it was run off, looking for adventure and new friends or suicide!"

"What?"

"Nevermind!"

"I thought you left because you hated the city!"

"I did, that and once ada was King, I was on my own most of the time. I wished for friends but I'd been so nasty, that I didn't have any."

"Which made you lower than dirt?"

"Pretty much."

Dolly laughed and smacked Tithenwen upside the head.

"You are such an idiot sometimes!"

"What?" asked Tithenwen, rubbing her head.

"Oh, I give up! Friends?" said Dolly, extending her hand.

"Friends!" cried Tithenwen as she shook Dolly's hand and the two friends smiled. They might not be as close as they had been, but at least they were once again friends.

Author's Notes:

Well this is a double post day! The next chapter should be the start of the battle and then the following chapter will be a showdown between Saruman and Tithenwen. And chapter 19 will be the aftermath of the battle and chapter 20 will be the start of Part II!


	17. When Crazy People Go To War

**The Road Goes Ever On And On**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides Tithenwen and the plot!

**Chapter Seventeen: When Crazy People Go To War…**

Tithenwen and the others had a battle strategy meeting. They meet in the Citadel and discussed their plan for action.

"Can we set stuff on fire? Can we? Please?" begged Emily, Merry, and Pippin and Jon nodded his head in agreement.

"Such as jumbo marshmallows?" Tithenwen suggested.

"YES! YES!" they cried in joy, jumping up and down.

"Sure!"

"And while they are doing that, what do you propose the rest of us?" asked Mary, standing next to Faramir, looking bored.

"What do you want to do? We need to surprise Saruman," said Tithenwen.

"How about we leave the gates open and wait in hiding for them to come?" Arwen said, stepping out of the shadows, Becca with her.

"Nana! What are you still doing here!" Tithenwen said, ticked off.

"We wanted to hear the plans before we left."

"And Becca, no, you are not staying for battle!" Tithenwen yelled at her cousin, before Becca could say anything. Tithenwen glared and both Becca and Arwen for a few seconds.

"Tithenwen, you need to relax," Arwen spoke softly.

"How am I supposed to relax at the moment? Tell me!"

"Tithenwen, you need to think straight if you want to win this battle."

"God damn it all to Mordor and back again!" cursed Tithenwen as her hand flew to her head.

"What's wrong this time?" asked Dolly sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up!" Tithenwen hissed at Dolly who made a face at Tithenwen and rolled her eyes at the older girl.

Tithenwen sat down on the floor, leaning against a pillar for support and closed her eyes. She'd felt the old familiar pain that came with having visions. She didn't want any visions at this present moment. Especially when she knew that they had something to do with Aragorn.

_Aragorn was in Isengard, in Saruman's tower, which was for some reason, a little on the pink side on the inside. And the outside as well. But that didn't really matter. _

Saruman was trying to confuse Aragorn and convince him to sign a paper that said that he was giving up Gondor. Aragorn was of course, refusing to do so and Saruman was getting ticked off. It appeared as thought Aragorn was winning the battle of wits.

"Why don't you just give it up!" yelled Saruman. "Gondor will fall, even if you don't sign! But it will be completely destroyed if I have to go there myself!"

"And what would happen otherwise? You mean to destroy it no matter what," said Aragorn, with a smug look on his face.

"You think you are soooo smart, right?"

"Yep!"

"You are such an idiot!"

"And your point is?" quizzed Aragorn.

"Why does a stupid piece of gray stone mean so much to you! You never wanted to be King!"

"And once again, your point is?" Aragorn, asked, not understanding what Saruman was trying to say.

"Why don't you just sign away from a life sentence in the city? If you sign the paper, you can be in the Wild for as long as you live!"

"I'm not buying it."

"Buying what?"

"What you're selling."

"Why not!"

"Because you stink! And you are upset because Gandalf likes Frodo more than he ever liked you!"

Saruman gasped. His secret was out! "How did you know?" he questioned Aragorn, staring him in the eye.

Aragorn stared right back and finally Saruman blinked. Aragorn cried out, "I win!" gleefully and Saruman looked puzzled.

"Are you on drugs?" Saruman asked Aragorn.

"No, are you?"

"Well, um…"

"Pot smoker!" Aragorn called out.

"Grima!" cried Saruman, pitifully. "Grima, you slimly thing! Get in here this instant!"

Grima slipped into the room. "You called?"

"Did you run your mouth off when you were supposed to be making sure that he didn't run off?" Saruman accused Grima.

Grima started shaking and pointed his finger at Aragorn, crying out, "He made me do it! He made me tell!"

Aragorn looked around him, an innocent look on his face, which turned to a smile when he felt Saruman's eyes on him. "Who? Me?" he said innocently.

"Grima, how can he make you do anything! He's psycho!" Saruman hissed at Grima.

"No more than you two are!" Aragorn called from across the room.

Saruman rolled his eyes and turned back to face Aragorn, who was whistling and looking around, clearly bored.

"Can we kill him now?" Grima asked, annoyed.

"No!"

"Why not!" whined Grima, stamping his foot in annoyance.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be the whinier!" cried Aragorn. "Thief!"

"Will you just shut up!" Saruman yelled.

"Nope!" said Aragorn cheerfully with a smile.

"Grima, find Arwen Evenstar. Kill her along with anyone in your way," Saruman whispered to Grima who nodded and Aragorn stuck his tongue out at the slimly worm.

Grima slipped out of the room and rode away, heading for Gondor. Saruman turned all of his attention back to Aragorn, who sat there, smiling like a little kid. Saruman rolled his eyes. Maybe he should have held off on killing his daughter. Oh well! He might as well go attack Gondor. Forget Aragorn, the stubborn Ranger wasn't giving up any time soon.

"Well, I do believe your time is up, Ranger."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's time for you to join your daughter. And don't worry, your lovely wife will be joining you soon…"

"Leave my family out of this!" said Aragorn, angered.

"Good-bye, Aragorn, son of Arathorn," said Saruman with a smile as he pointed his staff at Aragorn and shot a blast of wizard fire at him.

With a gasp, Tithenwen's gray-blue eyes flew open and she looked around. Arwen was kneeling on the floor beside her, her face full of concern. Around her, Mary was asleep, leaning on Faramir and Emily, Jon, Merry, and Pippin were playing tag. Dolly had two white wires coming out of her ears and she leaned against a pillar, eyes half closed and hands in two of the many pockets of her baggy black pants. Kate was nowhere to be found and neither was Legolas, but Gimli the dwarf was busy smoking his pipe and eating salted pork. Becca had disappeared.

"What did you see?" asked Arwen.

"Ada," whispered Tithenwen.

"Where is he?"

"Isengard. But he-he-he's dead! Saruman killed him!" cried Tithenwen. "And now I'll kill him!"

"Dead?" asked Faramir. "Are you sure?"

"Saruman blasted him with wizard fire. I don't think he could have survived. But that doesn't matter."

"Why not? How can it not matter?" cried Arwen, distraught.

"Because Saruman sent Grima to kill you nana and Saruman and his army are coming for Gondor."

"Oh Valar!" Arwen sobbed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Nana, you and Becca must leave! NOW!" Tithenwen urged her. "Ada would have wanted you to!"

Arwen sobbed and looked at her daughter, and Tithenwen gulped and then gave her mother a hug. Then Tithenwen whispered in Arwen's ear, "Everything will be okay once Saruman is destroyed. Do not give up hope."

Arwen nodded and left the Citadel. Tithenwen turned back to the others. None of them were paying attention, but she didn't care. Plans didn't really matter. All that mattered was the element of surprise and that Saruman was killed.

Nonetheless, Tithenwen shouted at them, causing everyone to jump slightly and earning her glares from almost everyone in the room. "Wake up!"

"So what's the plan?" Mary asked, her hand resting ever so slightly on the hilt of her sword.

"We give them hell!"

"How?"

"Fire and surprise. We launch flaming marshmallows and arrows at them from the air. And we attack from the ground. I like the idea of the gate being open. They walk in, thinking they've won and then we attack!"

"And where should we be?" Mary asked.

"Wherever you want to be."

"Good. I call ground!"

"Marshmallows! Marshmallows!" chanted Emily, Jon, Merry, and Pippin.

"I'll fight on the ground," said Dolly.

"My axe is ready for necks!" cried Gimli.

"I call flaming arrows!" said Faramir.

Tithenwen smiled. "And Mary, Grima is all yours."

"Yes!" cried Mary, joyfully. "I can't wait to kill that creep!"

"And I'll destroy Saruman…" said Tithenwen as she went silent. And then she walked out of the Citadel, to prepare for the coming battle.

* * *

The following day, Saruman's armies reached the city at dawn. Tithenwen had been sleeping when she got word. She leapt into action, quickly belting Anduril and her dagger around her waist and heading out to join the others. Everyone was hurrying into position when she arrived.

Emily, Jon, Merry, and Pippin were set with several barrels filled with jumbo marshmallows and two flamethrowers and loads of flamethrower juice. Faramir, Legolas and all the other archers had torches and arrows ready to go. Everyone else was in hiding places, waiting to attack on the ground.

Tithenwen watched for the first orcs and Wild Men to enter and then yelled from high, "GIVE THEM HELL!" and rushed down to join the battle.

On cue, everyone popped out of their hiding spots and the air was thick with flaming, flying things and the sounds of manic laughter. Grima snuck in the city with the troops only to be met by Mary and her fury.

"Looking for something?" Mary asked, a torch in one hand and her sword in the other.

"Um, no, not really?" said Grima, scared.

Mary smiled and flung the torch out him. He screamed in pain and cried out, "I'm melting!" as he sank to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Wimp!" Mary cried as she sliced his head off.

Dolly and Tithenwen were fighting side by side, Dolly using a sword stolen from a Nazgul and Tithenwen wielding Anduril.

"Feels like old times," Dolly said as they fought.

"Yeah?" Tithenwen said.

"Very much so."

Tithenwen smiled and cut away at the orcs and Wild Men in front of her. She would not allow herself to get distracted. As much as she was glad to be friends with Dolly, this was not the time or place for chit chat.

Legolas and Gimli were having a count again and Kate had joined Legolas in shooting flaming arrows. Tithenwen and Dolly both rolled their eyes and shook their heads when they heard the count.

"27! Beat that Wig Wearer!" Gimli called.

"I've already got 32! Take that short stack!" Legolas replied and Gimli stuck his tongue out at the Elf.

* * *

Saruman arrived at the battle, shocked at the fight already in progress. Gondor was supposed to give up without too much of a fight! Who had organized them? They had no King to lead them to battle! So who had led them?

He entered the gates and spoke to all the fighters. "Where is your leader!"

"In the courtyard of the Citadel!" came the reply of all the fighters.

Saruman nodded and headed for the Citadel. His fight was not with the Men of Gondor but with their leader. And he would kill the one who dared to lead anyone against him.

Author's Notes:

Sorry about the delay! I had to get a new computer and all my files including two chapters that were almost finished were on it! And I was unable to transfer them, so I had to start all over again. Oh well! Next update due in a few days!

Reviewers!

(Chapter 15)

**Boromir's Curse -** Ouch! Be sick or very relaxed always makes me a little crazy! Hope you are feeling better! The flu's been going around and it's not fun to get. The one time I had it, my sister gave it to me and I was stuck with her for three days!

**Laer4572 -** Yep, Tithenwen and her friends are always in the middle of something! Without them, who knows what would happen to her!

(Chapter 16)

**Boromir's Curse -** Glad you liked it!

**Mr. Random** - Glad to know that you liked it!

**Laer4572 -** Oh just wait for part 2! Lots of craziness is the works for part 2!


	18. Showdown

****

The Road Goes Ever On And On

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Tithenwen and the plot!

****

Chapter Eighteen: Showdown

Tithenwen raced from the battle and rushed to her room. She quickly changed out of her Ranger clothes and into her favorite dress. It was the same dress that she had worn to Aragorn's Coronation and it was the dress that she always had seen herself wearing in her dreams. Tithenwen belted Anduril and her dagger around her waist once more and held the Evenstar for a second and whispered a prayer.

"This is for you ada," she whispered as she left the room.

Saruman was already waiting in the courtyard when she entered. He turned to see her and gasped and he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Ah, so you do remember me," Tithenwen said with a smile.

"This is not possible! You were dead! You were stabbed, fatally!" he said in horrified disbelief.

"Nope. I was stabbed, but not killed."

"You lead the people against me! How dare you!"

"How dare you kill people that I love? How dare you mess with my family?" countered Tithenwen.

"What are you talking about?" asked Saruman confused.

"You know what I'm talking about. Remember Nicholas? You killed him, you bastard! And my ada! You killed him too!"

Saruman laughed and Tithenwen sent him a death glare.

"I do admit to killing an old stubborn Ranger, but I don't know who you are talking about. And why can't you just die?"

"Because my destiny is to kill you!"

"Just as stubborn as your father! But he died too in the end! Why don't you just give up already! You aren't going to win!"

"There is always hope!"

"Prepare to die, Ranger's brat!" hissed Saruman as flame shot up all around the courtyard, allowing for no escape as he drew his sword.

Tithenwen glared at him and unsheathed Anduril in a flash. After touching her forehead with the blade, she swung the powerful sword to block an attack from the wizard. The wizard glared at her and she glared back. Parry, parry, attack, attack, went the sword fight, both evenly matched and both waiting for the other to make a mistake.

Saruman soon tired of the sword fighting and blasted a shot of wizard fire that Tithenwen quickly blocked with Anduril. But then Tithenwen made her mistake and when she attacked with Anduril, Saruman locked his sword against hers. Tithenwen tried to free Anduril, but she couldn't move it at all.

"Are you finally ready to give up? Are you ready to join your father?" asked Saruman in a voice akin to a hiss.

"You may have killed him but you will not kill me!" cried Tithenwen as she whipped out her dagger.

Saruman sent an evil smile straight at Tithenwen before sending another blast of wizard fire at her. Tithenwen managed to block most of the wizard fire with her dagger but the force of the blast knocked her to the ground and Anduril out of her hand. Tithenwen reached her hand towards Anduril, but it was just out of her reach. And Saruman rushed in with his sword.

Tithenwen dodged the blow and hopped off the ground and tried to move out of the way of the sword. But the smoke was quickly affecting the asthmatic Ranger and she was quickly dying. And she knew it. She had known all along. She had foreseen her death in the courtyard and knew that it had to happen. But she wasn't ready to die yet. She hadn't destroyed Saruman.

Choking, Tithenwen collapsed to the ground, dropping her dagger and she cried out, "Ada! Forgive me!"

A triumphant look appeared on Saruman's face as he brought his down to deliver a final blow to the dying Ranger. But his sword was met in midair with a clash of steel coming from Anduril. Saruman looked up and saw Aragorn who had Anduril. He sneered and Aragorn glared at him.

"Come to join the party?" asked Saruman.

"You wish!" he said angrily.

Tithenwen looked up from the ground and saw Aragorn. She quickly looked around and saw her dagger. Picking it up, she crawled towards Saruman and waited for the right moment. When both men lowered their swords, Tithenwen jumped, knocking Saruman to the ground and she stabbed the evil wizard in the heart.

"That was for Nicholas!" she hissed as the wizard, while a startled look on his face, died.

Tithenwen wanted to a happy/victory dance but the familiar burning returned to her and she fell backwards and hit her head on the cement and her eyes closed. Aragorn didn't notice her for a moment because he was so happy. He was dancing around and singing, "We won! Yeah we won! We took that wizard down!"

Then he realized that Tithenwen had passed out and he broke down into his whiny voice and started to cry. "Why does everyone always have to leave me?"

A moment later, Tithenwen blinked her eyes open and replied, "That would be because you never seem to bathe…"

"Tithenwen!" cried Aragorn joyfully as he hugged his daughter tightly.

"Ada, are you trying to kill me?" Tithenwen choked out. "Too tight!"

"Oh sorry!" cried Aragorn. "My mistake!"

Tithenwen rolled her eyes and went to stand up. She groaned in pain and Aragorn helped her off the ground. As soon as she was off the ground, she grumbled, "I don't need any help! I'm fine!" and Aragorn backed off, scared about what kind of mood she might be in.

Tithenwen then sighed and suddenly, the fire that Saruman had started, disappeared. Tithenwen looked around, puzzled, then shaking her head, walked out of the courtyard. Leading the way back to the fight, Tithenwen carefully looked around and noticed that all of Saruman's men were dead. The battle was over and they had won.

****

Author's Notes:

Double post! Yay! Chapter 19 will be up over the weekend! Enjoy!


	19. Almost Normal

**The Road Goes Ever On And On**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Tithenwen and the plot!

**Chapter Nineteen: Almost Normal**

Tithenwen made her way back to her room and collapsed, only to be woken up the next day by an excited Aragorn who was jumping up and down as he shook her awake. Groaning she turned over and gave him a death glare.

"What?" she growled, pissed off at having been woken up when she clearly didn't want to get up.

"I've got a surprise for you!" cried Aragorn joyfully, sounding like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"I don't care! I wanna sleep!" yelled Tithenwen, yawning and turning back over, jamming a pillow over her face.

Aragorn started to cry, so rolling her eyes, Tithenwen turned over to face him and chucked the pillow that had been covering her face at him. Aragorn stopped crying and looked up.

"What is this surprise?"

"Well get dressed in something nice and meet me in the Citadel and I'll show you!" cried Aragorn happily, as he skipped out of the room.

Tithenwen shook her head and slowly got up. Then she groaned at the thought having to wear 'something nice'. Yuck! She hated wearing nice clothes and only nice outfit she liked to wear had been worn last night and needed some help. So she quickly threw the wardrobe open and seemed afraid of all the dresses inside. Wincing, she quickly pulled a dark blue dress with silver trim out and slammed the door closed. Running a brush quickly through her short hair, Tithenwen tossed the dress on quickly and left her room.

Tithenwen threw up the doors to the Citadel and gasping, cursed out loud. Inside the Citadel, Aragorn and a young man dressed in nice clothes turned around to face her. Aragorn smiled happily and she shot him a nasty look that made him cringe.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" she demanded, hands on her hips once she entered.

"Well," said Aragorn, slightly unsure of what to say. "Surprise?"

"I guessed that much!" Tithenwen said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't you remember him?" Aragorn asked, surprised. "That's Nicholas!"

"Nicholas is dead ada! I saw him die! No lookalike can change that!" she cried, as she spun around furious and reached to open the doors. But a voice stopped her.

"Is that what you thought happened?" came the voice of Nicholas.

Tithenwen whirred around and faced him, mouth open in shock. "You're not dead?"

"No, if you think you saw me die it must have been due to Saruman."

"What happened?" she questioned, stepping closer, curious as to what was going on and what she didn't know.

"After the battle, Saruman caught me."

"And your point is?"

"He bragged about what he'd done and he almost killed me. But after you escaped once more, he locked me up. And then he locked your father up next to me. We talked and finally I was able to escape and I helped your father out."

"So?" asked Tithenwen, confused.

"Your father, realized that I was who you'd been talking about and he arranged for me to see you again."

"Ada!" hissed Tithenwen glaring at him and Aragorn gave a faint smile and slipped away, running for the doors of the Citadel. "So, why are you here? Tell me the real reason."

"You never change do you?"

"Nope, should I?"

"Always on guard."

"One learns to look out for themselves when their life is in danger," was Tithenwen's curt reply along with a glare.

"Tithenwen, I don't mean you harm," said Nicholas, taking the hint.

"How can I trust you?"

"How could I have trust you, a runaway?" Nicholas shot back with a smile.

Tithenwen bit her lip at the memory and looked down at her feet. When she looked back at Nicholas, she said nastily, "Sometimes you make mistakes in trust…" and she turned to leave.

Nicholas caught her by the arm and Tithenwen opened her mouth to curse and Nicholas put a finger on her lips. Shooting him the death glare, Tithenwen listened to what he had to say.

"Do you ever stop running? Why can't you ever face things? I love you Tithenwen and that love is not going to go away!" Nicholas cried and he let go of Tithenwen.

Tithenwen stood frozen shock apparent on her face. Nicholas had admitted that he loved her once more. But could she trust him? Could she trust anyone? But Nicholas had hit the nail on head. She always ran when things got crazy. He understood her like no one else.

Walking up to him, Tithenwen whispered, "I love you too," and the two kissed.

"YUCK! I'M TOO YOUNG TO SEE THIS!" cried Merry, Pippin, Emily, and Jon from high up on Aragorn's throne.

Tithenwen looked up at them, made a face and stuck her tongue out at them. They made faces right back and launched flaming marshmallows. Maniac laughter followed and Tithenwen yelled at them, "You guys are dead meat when I catch you! DEAD MEAT!" as Nicholas dragged her out of the Citadel and the line of fire.

"What the bloody hell do you do that for?" demanded Tithenwen, once outside the Citadel.

"Do what?"

"Drag me out of there!"

"For your own good!"

"I was fine! When I need your help, I'll ask for it!" she said, walking away, pissed off and heading for the stables.

"Tithenwen! Wait!" call Nicholas chasing after Tithenwen.

Tithenwen spun around, and pissed off, asked, "What do you want now?"

"Would you like to go for a horseback ride?" Nicholas asked, hope evident in his eyes.

Tithenwen sighed and smiled, "Sure, I'm up for anything that gets me out of the city! Just let me change clothes…"

"You look fine Tithenwen, let's just go."

Tithenwen was curious as to what was going on but she followed Nicholas to the stables anyway. Inside the stables, two horses were tied up and already tacked up. One of the horses was Tithenwen's own ES Brego who greeted his owner with a cheerful whinny. Tithenwen smiled and rushed to her horse, speaking rapidly and calmly in Elvish to the horse. Nicholas watched with a smile on his face, knowing that he'd made Tithenwen happy. Finally Tithenwen stopped speaking and patted ES Brego on the neck.

"How did you know that I'd agree to go for a ride?" Tithenwen asked Nicholas with a slight smile on her face.

"Just a lucky guess," said Nicholas with a shrug.

Tithenwen shook her head and rolled her eyes as she grabbed her silver riding cloak and put it on and swung up onto ES Brego's back. Nicholas quickly mounted his horse and gathered the reins and waited for Tithenwen to lead the way. Tithenwen softly spoke to ES Brego in Elvish and the horse nodded and walked out of the stable. The two horses and riders rode around and around the many levels to main entrance of Minas Tirith.

"Want to race?" Tithenwen asked with a troublemaking smile on her face, once they were outside the city.

"Where to?" asked Nicholas.

"To that clump of trees, way over there," said Tithenwen pointing into the distance.

Nicholas nodded and Tithenwen took off on ES Brego, getting a head start. Nicholas quickly pushed his horse into a hand gallop, trying to stay close to Tithenwen. But Tithenwen was already far ahead, low on ES Brego's neck, speaking Elvish to the horse, his black mane whacking her in the face. A log appeared in front of Tithenwen and ES Brego and they cleared it with practiced easy. Back home, Tithenwen and ES Brego had been jumpers, jumping anything in their path. Nicholas urged his horse faster and finally pulled up alongside the half Elf.

"So how are you doing?" asked Nicholas breathless.

"Great, you?"

"Fine. I have a question for you though."

"What is it this time?" asked Tithenwen, rolling her eyes.

"Will you marry me, Tithenwen, daughter of Aragorn?"

Shock appeared on Tithenwen's face and she almost fell off of ES Brego. Slowing ES Brego down, she stared at Nicholas.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do!"

"It's just that no one's ever liked me."

"I find that very hard to believe."

"It should seem hard to believe. My first and only boyfriend turned out to be a jerk who only went out with me because he felt sorry for me and he was dared to ask me out. Needless to say, I gave up on love a long time ago."

"How old were you?"

"15 back home. I was sixteen when I left home and came here. I'm really nineteen here, so it was a while ago."

"I didn't know and no I'm not trying to fool you. I've loved you since not long after I met you. You are unlike any women I've ever met."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Compliment of course!"

"Sure it was," said Tithenwen, trying to act unsure.

"Anyways, will you marry me?"

"If you can catch me, I'll tell you," she cried with a smile as she took off again and Nicholas followed.

Tithenwen was going to say yes of course, but she enjoyed playing hard to get. She wasn't just going to say yes. It wouldn't be like her to do that. Besides, she was having fun and she knew Nicholas was enjoying the race too. And she would let him catch her, eventually.

* * *

Becca and Arwen had just returned to the city and Arwen was talking to Aragorn when Nicholas and Tithenwen entered the Citadel, laughing and talking. Arwen look quickly towards the two and then she quickly turned to look at Aragorn with a questioning look in her eyes. Aragorn shrugged and gave a 'don't look at me!' look. Arwen rolled her eyes and sighed and looked back at her daughter. She was shocked to see that Tithenwen was actually wearing a dress for once, even if it was dirty and not quite fancy.

"Nana!" cried Tithenwen happily when she noticed Arwen.

"Tithenwen, what that hell is going on here?" Arwen asked, hands on her hips.

"Nana, this is Nicholas. We are going to get married."

"Since when?"

"A few hours ago."

"Aragorn!"

"What?" cried Aragorn, afraid of the wrath of Arwen as he started shaking.

"Did you tell them they could get married?"

"Maybe?"

"ARAGORN ELESSAR! ANSWER ME!"

"Well, he saved my life and he later asked me if he could marry her and I said yes. Is that a crime?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Please don't hurt me!" cried Aragorn, sobbing like a little child.

Arwen rolled her eyes and turned back to face Tithenwen and Nicholas who were attempting to slip out of the Citadel.

"FREEZE RIGHT THERE!"

Tithenwen and Nicholas cringed and turned around to face Arwen. They both gulped, terrified of the Elven Queen.

"If you want to get married, you have to go visit my father, Lord Elrond of Rivendell and my grandmother, the Lady of the Golden Wood. If they agree to it, you can get married. If they don't, you can forget it."

"Nana!" groaned Tithenwen. "Not the greedy dress wearer! He _hates_ ada and me! There is no way…"

"That doesn't matter. Go now and take your friends with you before they destroy the city again."

Tithenwen looked up at Aragorn, "Ada?" she begged.

"I'm sorry, but I want no part of this," Aragorn said, still shaking.

Tithenwen glared at Arwen who glared right back at Tithenwen and Tithenwen sighed and she left the Citadel, Nicholas beside her.

End of Part I! Part II coming soon!

Author's Notes:

Hope you liked that chapter! It was a pain in the ass to write! From now on, the story has no real plot or meaning. It's just going to be pretty random. And the SUV is going on a road trip, full of crazy people to wreak havoc at Rivendell and Lothlorien along with anywhere they stop.

Reviewers!

(Chapter 17)

**Mr. Random –** Happy Birthday!

**Boromir's Curse –** Yep, you killed Grima! It was about time someone did!

**Laer4572 –** You seriously tried throwing flaming marshmallows? Ouch! Throwing flaming marshmallows is something that my friends would do and Dolly did chase me around with a flaming marshmallow on a stick once… But they sure didn't need anymore help!

(Chapter 18)

**Mr. Random –** Stupid computers! I still don't have anything on mine because I can't transfer files! Argh! Luckily, most of my writing for this story is hand written in a composition book (actually two books now and a stack of papers). I'll try to update more often.

**Boromir's Curse –** Boromir and Denethor could come back from the dead and sure we might just have to go beat the shit out of some Easterlings and other enemies, just for fun!

**Laer4572 –** Yes it sure does! You must be psychic! That or I've been hinting at that all along. I was telling the story to my ten year old cousin (Becca) and when she heard that Nicholas died, she was upset. When I asked her why, she said that she'd hoped that Tithenwen and Nicholas would get married! So I reassure her that Tithenwen was the only who saw Nicholas die and she was still being controlled by Saruman at that point so that Nicholas might not be dead. And that made her happy. I'd planned on bring him back at some point, so I stuck him in here to end out Part I.


	20. Road Trip!

****

The Road Goes Ever On And On

Disclaimer: I only own Tithenwen and the plot! And I own ES Brego too!

****

Part II: Anywhere But Home

Chapter Twenty: Road Trip!

Tithenwen and Nicholas raced off to find all of Tithenwen's friends. They ran into Tithenwen's cousin, Becca, first, who was surprised to see them.

"What's going on?" asked Becca looking from Tithenwen to Nicholas back to Tithenwen again.

"Well, Nicholas and I are going to get married…" Tithenwen began, but was cut off by her cousin.

"Really? It's about time!" interjected Becca, a smile on her face.

Tithenwen shot Becca a dirty look. "That is if we can convince Elrond and the Lady of the Golden Wood to okay it. And I'm not looking forward to that."

"Why not?"

"Last time I saw Elrond, he tried to kill my ada. And he's a creepy greedy dress wearer who just happens to hate me and ada."

"That sucks. What can I do?"

"Go get your stuff and prepare to leave. I'm going to round up everyone else and we'll meet you at the SUV in two hours."

Becca nodded and ran off and Nicholas and Tithenwen went on their way once more. They got luckily and ran into a big group of their friends. Dolly was talking to Faramir and Mary in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey guys, who wants to go on a road trip?" Tithenwen asked as they joined the group.

"What's the road trip for?" Mary asked, wondering what was going on, and slightly suspicious.

"To torture Elrond?" suggested Tithenwen.

"Count me in!" Mary cried eagerly and Faramir and Dolly also agreed to come along. Mary _loved_ to torture people!

Tithenwen smiled and then they were on their way once more. Now they only had to find Emily, Jon, Merry, Pippin and maybe Kate, Legolas and Gimli. Finding the four ghosts wouldn't be hard, but tracking down her crazy best friend might be. Maybe Kate would just stay there. After fifteen minutes of searching, Tithenwen and Nicholas came across the four ghosts who were armed with marshmallows and flame throwers.

"Now what do you think you are doing?" Tithenwen asked, hands on her hips and the four ghosts paled at the voice.

"Um, nothing?" Emily said innocently. She was worried what Tithenwen was up to since she knew that they had pissed her off earlier.

"Sure you're not," Tithenwen said, a suspicious tone in her voice.

"We aren't lying for once!" Pippin cried out. "Honest!"

"Shut it Pip!" Merry yelled at his cousin.

"What did I do?" Pippin asked, completely confused as to why Merry was yelling at him.

"Never mind," said Merry shaking his head and Pippin still looked very confused.

"Why?"

"Cause…"

"Why?"

"Argh!" cried Merry, tackling Pippin and tickling the younger Hobbit. He didn't want to play the 'why?' game that day. Nicholas laughed at the two Hobbits but Tithenwen just rolled her eyes and shook her head and tried to keep from laughing.

"So, anyone want to go torture Elrond?" Tithenwen asked once Merry and Pippin had stopped tickling each other.

"ME!" cried all four ghosts and Tithenwen smiled and left with Nicholas.

Tithenwen later tracked down Kate and told her what was going on and Kate ran off to find Legolas. Then Tithenwen and Nicholas had parted ways so they could pack their own stuff. About an hour later, everyone was waiting by the SUV and seat assignments were about to be given. Mary had volunteered to drive and Faramir looked like he was about to die. Apparently Mary was a crazy driver.

"Since I'm driving," Mary began. "All ghosts must remain quiet and seated in the trunk at all times."

"Boo!" cried Pippin, Merry, Emily, and Jon.

"Moo!" protested Emily. Quiet was not in her nature.

"Oh get over it! Kate, Legolas, Gimli, back row. Faramir, passengers seat. Dolly, pick a middle seat and that's all!"

"What about me?" asked Becca.

"You're riding horseback with me and Nicholas," Tithenwen said.

"Race you to the stable!" Becca challenged and took off, Tithenwen hot on her heels. Nicholas followed.

All the belongings were loaded into the SUV and once everyone was in their seat, Mary hit the gas and kicking up some mud, took off in the SUV. Tithenwen, Nicholas and Becca would be taking shortcuts through the woods and would meet up with the SUV later. They left a few minutes alter once they had tacked up and Tithenwen had lent Becca some Ranger clothes to ride in.

****

Author's Notes:

And so begins Part II! Hope you all liked it! Next update maybe this weekend (March 18-20) but then again my sister is coming up L so I can't make any promises. But I have Thursday and Friday off from school, so maybe I can get some writing done. But my sister will be here by Thursday, so who knows? She's already screwing up my break! Argh! I was supposed to be going back to my aunt's, but that's not happening now! And my sister's coming back up either the Friday or Saturday before Easter and will be up until the Sunday after Easter! At least I don't have to give up my room this time! I'll shut up now.

Reviewers!

****

Mr. Random – Glad you liked the last chapter! Though, I think everyone is going to enjoy part II more than part I or at least I hope so!

****

Boromir's Curse – The dresses are sooo toast! Hehe, Elrond will not have a clue as to what the hell hit him! And Denethor and Boromir may just make an appearance at some point. Randomness rules! Enjoy!


	21. Not So 'Welcome'

****

The Road Goes Ever On And On

Disclaimer: I only own Tithenwen, ES Brego, and the plot!

****

Chapter Twenty-one: Not So 'Welcome'

The trip to Rivendell took a few days but was mostly uneventful, except for when Emily, Jon, Merry, and Pippin tried to light Tithenwen on fire with flaming marshmallows and flame throwers. The two groups traveled separately during the day but all met a single spot at night where they would eat dinner and camp out. Some of the group slept in the SUV but the majority slept outside, since they had very nice weather at the moment. Tithenwen and Nicholas had each brought a tent and both tents were set up outside at night. Mary and Faramir used Tithenwen's and Nicholas used his own. Dolly, Tithenwen and Becca all slept in the SUV while everyone else slept outside.

When the two group finally reached Rivendell, they were both meet by a greedy dress wearer known as Elrond who turned from Mr. Nice Guy to Mr. Anderson as soon as he saw Tithenwen.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here!" Elrond asked, and made a disgusted face at Tithenwen who made a face back and stuck her tongue out.

"Nana sent us. Trust me, I didn't want to come but I respected her wishes…"

"So how long did it take you to learn to respect your elders?"

"Oh will you shut up already, you old dress wearing fart!"

"What did you call me?" questioned Elrond, shocked.

"An old dress wearing fart? You got a problem with that or would you like me to spell it out for you?" Tithenwen said with a smirk, knowing that she had already ticked Elrond off.

"You bet I have a problem with that! Do you have any idea who you just insulted, little girl?" said Elrond horrified.

"Oh, bite me, Elf!" Tithenwen said, flipping Elrond the bird.

Elrond shielded his eyes at the sight of it and cried out, "I'm too young to be seeing this! AHH! My eyes!"

Tithenwen rolled her eyes and Nicholas put his hand on Tithenwen's shoulder and whispered to her, "Tithenwen, calm down, please. I would like not to get thrown out of Rivendell…"

Elrond uncovered his eyes and he suddenly noticed Nicholas and turned his attention to the young Ranger captain that reminded him all too much of Aragorn. "And who the bloody hell are you and what in Middle-earth are you doing here, _RANGER_?" Elrond said rather rudely and he spat the last word out like it was a piece of dirt.

"That's it! Let me at him!" cried Tithenwen, jumping off Brego and she started to draw Anduril.

Nicholas and Becca exchanged quick worried glances and hopped off their horses and raced over to Tithenwen restraining her and keeping her from killing Elrond. Dolly jumped out of the SUV and joined in, reaching one hand for Anduril. As much as she hated Elrond, as did everyone else, she knew that if Tithenwen killed him now, they were all dead meat.

"Give me the sword!" Dolly hissed at Tithenwen. "Before you get us all killed!"

"No!" protested Tithenwen, tightening her grip on the hilt of Anduril.

"Tithenwen!" growled Dolly. "Don't make me imitate a Nazgul!"

Tithenwen's eyes went wide in fear. The only thing that Tithenwen was afraid of was Nazguls—or rather Dolly's impressions of Nazguls. She really didn't want to see and imitation of a Nazgul.

"I give up! No Nazgul impressions!" Tithenwen said sternly as she unbuckled her sword belt with Becca's help and handed it to Dolly.

"Thanks a lot, shrimp," Dolly said cheerfully with a smile as she took the weapons and patted Tithenwen on the head. Tithenwen narrowed her eyes and snapped at Dolly's hand with her teeth.

Dolly glared at Tithenwen who glared right back before she climbed back into the SUV with Tithenwen's sword and dagger.

"So why the hell are you here?" Elrond asked, impatiently.

"We are here to get your permission—" began Tithenwen and Elrond quickly cut her off.

"Why me?"

"Nana's orders. We have to—"

"Why not your idiotic father?"

"THAT WAS LOW! EVEN FOR YOU!" cried Tithenwen and she cursed in Elvish as she tried to fight her way free of Nicholas and Becca so that she could claw Elrond's creepy eyes out after she strangled him.

Elrond smiled and Tithenwen continued cursing.

"My lord—" Nicholas began and was cut off by Tithenwen.

"He's not worthy of being called a 'lord'! He's a low, disgusting, greedy jerk who likes to wear dresses!"

Nicholas shot Tithenwen a 'shut-up!' look and Tithenwen sent a nasty look back. Nicholas rolled his eyes and continued, "We would like your permission to get married. Aragorn has already consented, but the Queen Arwen has insisted that also have your blessing along with that of the Lady of the Golden Wood."

"You mean the psycho freak!" Tithenwen added.

Elrond glared at Tithenwen. Tithenwen smiled a big cheesy smile back at him and cause him to shiver.

"And what if I say no?" Elrond asked, arms crossed.

"Then we release the ghosts…" Tithenwen said calmly.

"Bring it on, bitch!" Elrond challenged. "I ain't scared of no ghosts!"

"Mary!" Tithenwen called over her shoulder.

Mary opened her window and called out, "Yeah?"

"Release the hounds!" Tithenwen ordered and an evil smile came across Mary's face as she turned around to yell at the four ghosts.

"Get a move on!" Mary yelled at the four ghosts, who had been sleeping.

Yawning, Merry, Pippin, Emily, and Jon hopped out of the trunk. Marshmallows and flame throwers in hand, the four ghosts sleepily made their way towards Elrond. They were so tired they almost collapsed on the ground. They hardly looked scary, let alone resembling the absolute terrors that they were.

Elrond almost fell over from laughing when he saw the ghosts. Tithenwen quickly looked around and suddenly remembered something. Yelling at Kate, Tithenwen called, "Throw them some candy!"

Out the window beside Dolly came four jumbo bags of candy. Each bag contained one of the four ghosts' favorite candies. The ghosts caught them, swallowed their bag almost in one gulp and attacked. Tithenwen watched with a real smile across her face and finally Nicholas and Becca let go of her. Elrond was scared half to death and high-tailed it to the safety of his rooms.

Tithenwen then led the remainder of the group into Rivendell, where they all claimed rooms. Elrond would soon give in and say yes, but hopefully not before everyone had a chance to almost completely destroy Rivendell.

****

Author's Notes:

Let the fun begin! Elrond has no clue what a mess he's gotten himself into! Oh well, he'll know soon enough! But not too soon! Hehe!

Next update by the end of the weekend (March 18th-20th)! But look for another one this week possibly!

Reviewers!

****

Boromir's Curse – That's a good idea! Hehe, maybe that's how we can scare Elrond later! He's gonna be in for some torture, that's for sure!

****

Mr. Random – _PLENTY_ of Elrond torture is coming!


	22. The Torture Begins!

**The Road Goes Ever On And On**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Tithenwen, ES Brego, and the plot!

**Chapter Twenty-two: The Torture Begins!**

The first people that Tithenwen saw the following day were none other than her uncles, Elladan and Elrohir. The twin elves may be Elrond's sons but they were nothing like the greedy dress wearer. And the twins had long been the terrors of Rivendell.

"What do you want?" Tithenwen asked, suspicious from the moment she saw the twins. They had apparently been waiting for her outside her room.

"We're just offering to help you out with ada…" started Elladan.

"We heard about you and Nicholas! Congrats!" finished Elrohir.

"And what do you want to do?" Tithenwen asked, unsure if she could trust the elves.

"Help you torture ada? We are the experts after all!" said Elladan with an evil smile. Elrohir nodded in agreement.

Tithenwen smiled and said, "Why not? We can use all the help we can get!"

"Great!" said the twins happily and they followed Tithenwen to where she was to hold a meeting with the other crazy people.

Tithenwen joined the small group of Mary, Faramir, Becca, Dolly, Kate, Legolas, Gimli, and Nicholas who had gathered just outside of Elrond's house. Elladan and Elrohir joined the group also and everyone eyed them suspiciously.

"It's okay," she said to the rest of the group. "They're on our side."

"Sure…" mumbled Mary under her breath.

Tithenwen heard Mary but tried to ignore her. It was more important that Elrond be tortured than anything else.

"I say that we destroy Elrond's dresses today! Who's with me!" Tithenwen proposed to the group.

Cheers erupted from the crazy people. Tithenwen smiled and continued, "Elrond is already upset, and the four ghosts are doing a great job annoying him. But it is up to us to truly piss him off! So, everyone dress in black and we'll sneak in and destroy the dresses!"

"Yay!" cried everyone as they ran off. Soon everyone except Tithenwen, Nicholas, and the twins were gone.

"So you must be Nicholas!" said Elladan cheerfully with a smile.

"Who the hell are you?" Nicholas asked.

"My uncles," Tithenwen said. "And yes, they are nana's brothers and Elrond's sons."

"Oh! Nice to meet you!" said Nicholas shaking hands with the twins.

"I'll see you all later! Bye!" said Tithenwen as she left Nicholas alone with Elladan and Elrohir and headed back to her room to change.

"Hey, Nicholas," said Elrohir, in a very serious tone.

"What?" asked Nicholas, afraid and he wondered why Tithenwen had left.

"You'd better nice to our niece. We approve of you two but if you hurt her feelings…" Elladan said, also serious.

Nicholas looked from Elrohir and Elladan, scared to death and clearly got their message. And as soon as he could, he ran away.

* * *

Under the cover of darkness, everyone slipped into Elrond's rooms, torches in hand. The four ghosts were distracting Elrond and keeping him busy. But the ghosts could only guarantee a few minutes at most. So the group would have to work quickly. As everyone spilt up into two person groups, the theme from "Mission Impossible" begin to play and was followed by the theme from "Tomorrow Never Dies". Even though they couldn't hear the music, they acted like secret agents and like they could hear the music.

Mary and Faramir went into one room, Mary with the torch, seeing as Faramir was more than a little afraid of fire. Legolas and Kate went into another, Legolas carrying the torch and Kate clinging to his side, because she was scared of the dark. Tithenwen and Nicholas went into another room, Tithenwen holding the torch while Becca and Gimli followed them, Becca holding the torch because they were in the largest room which would require two teams. Elladan and Elrohir stood guard, neither one with a torch.

Silently, everyone slide along the walls, hiding in the shadows and searching out the greedy dress wearer's dress collection. Mary and Faramir and Tithenwen and Nicholas were the only people to find dresses and therefore, the only ones allowed to burn something.

Gleefully, Tithenwen lit row after row of Elven dresses with her torch, an evil smile on her face as she pictured Elrond's face after he found out what had happened. Mary on the other hand was stabbing each dress that she found with a torch, yelling at it, "Burn! Burn! Burn you damn dress!" or telling it to "Die! Die! Die evil dress!". A few minutes later, the dresses were all gone and the group slipped out of Elrond's rooms, mission accomplished.

* * *

Later that night, all of Rivendell heard an unearthly, girlish shriek originating from Elrond's rooms. As each member of the dress-burning brigade heard the shriek, they smiled and laughed. Of course, Elrond knew who was behind the attack and cursed them. But he could not afford to lose his composure just because someone or someones decided to burn them. He would just have to get new ones made. He wasn't about to give in so easily.

Author's Notes:

Troublesome chapter to write, I must say! I hope everyone liked it! Kate does like a whole routine to "Mission Impossible" music that you can't hear and it is hilarious! She is seriously convinced that a giant snake lives in her freezer and does her routine every time she has to get something out of the freezer. Anyways I'm sorry about the delay, I was sick and my sister moved in so… Yeah, you all get the picture. And I had to throw in the bit about James Bond by mentioning "Tomorrow Never Dies" because my dad's been playing his Bond soundtrack again and that theme is stuck in my head. It's a pretty good song and fit the story well.

Next update, soon!

Reviewers!

(Chapter 19)

**Laer4572 –** It figures that she'd have to visit the creepy people! But at least she's got Nicholas!

(Chapter 20)

**Laer4572 – **Elrond torture is sooo much fun, I almost don't know where to begin!

(Chapter 21)

**Boromir's Curse –** That's a good idea for Lothlorien! That would be so funny! And of the course the ghosts do our evil bidding!

**Mr. Random –** Glad you are enjoying the story!

**Laer4572 –** Leave it to the ghosts to steal the story!


	23. Elrond Visits The Beauty Shop

**The Road Goes Ever On And On**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Tithenwen, ES Brego and what some people might call a plot!

**Chapter Twenty-three: Elrond Visits The Beauty Shop**

Elrond was still very pissed off about the burning of his dresses the following day. Which the dress burning brigade had planned on. So he purposely stayed as far away as he could from the four ghosts, Tithenwen, Nicholas, Becca, Mary, Faramir, Legolas, Kate, and Gimli so he would keep form strangling one of them. He didn't yet know that Elladan and Elrohir were working with the group.

Elrond ordered that the ashes of his dresses be carefully swept up and placed in an ornate box. Then, after a hole was dug in the ground, he laid the ashes to rest in a grave marked 'Elrond's Dresses'. Once his dresses had been laid to rest, he headed off to the see the dressmaker so he could order some new dresses.

While Elrond was busy, the group met and had another Elrond torture planning meeting. They could feel that Elrond was cracking and wouldn't be too much longer before he'd give up. Everyone attended the meeting except the four ghosts who were to distract Elrond if he got too close to the meeting. And all the people in attendance were either sugar high or very, very happy.

Mary couldn't sit still and was very upbeat and peppy for once. Faramir was busy trying to calm her down but he didn't have much luck with her.

Tithenwen was also sugar high and close to bouncing right out of the meeting. But Becca, who was even more sugar high than Tithenwen, kept poking her and pissing her off. Nicholas had to sit between the two to keep Tithenwen from killing her cousin was having too much fun annoying the Ranger. Nicholas even had to take Tithenwen's weapons from her and give them to Dolly.

Dolly was just very, very happy. And when she was handed Tithenwen's sword and dagger, she was singing very loudly. She also ran off with Tithenwen's sword and dagger, taunting Tithenwen as she ran.

So Tithenwen jumped out of her seat and took off after a cackling and singing Dolly. She tacked Dolly after Dolly ran face first into a tree, smashing her glasses and her nose. Tithenwen kept screeching at Dolly.

"No touchie my sword! No touchie my Anduril! Give it back! GIVE IT BACK!" Tithenwen screeched, clawing at sword and dagger that Dolly held.

Dolly kept laughing and holding the sword and dagger just out of the shorter girl's reach, after she knocked Tithenwen off her and stood up. God, Dolly loved being tall. She just stood there, laughing like a maniac and taunted Tithenwen.

"Mwahaaahaaa! You can't get it, shrimp! Heehee!" Dolly teased, holding the sword and dagger up just a little higher.

Tithenwen jumped up and stabbed Dolly in the side with a stick, causing the taller girl to bend over and lower the sword and dagger. Gleefully, Tithenwen grabbed her sword and dagger out of Dolly's hands and turned around to ran – and ran right into Elladan and Elrohir who were really the only sane people there besides Nicholas and Faramir.

"Tithenwen, give me those!" Elladan sat taking the sword and dagger from his niece.

"Hey!" protested Tithenwen.

"Now, go sit down! You'll get them back if you behave!" scolded Elrohir, pointing his finger at Tithenwen who made a face and then pouting, sat back down.

Kate, Legolas, and Gimli had to take Dolly to the Healers, so the only people who remain were Tithenwen, Nicholas, Becca, Mary, Faramir, and the twins. Everyone sat in their seat, slightly calmer than before, seeing as most of the sugar highs had ended or were ending.

"Any ideas?" Nicholas asked the group, once everyone was quiet and seated.

"We should give Elrond a haircut!" Mary suggested.

"And shave his creepy eyebrows off!" added Becca.

"Yeah!" Tithenwen agreed.

"And make him wear make-up!" Mary said with an evil smile forming on her face.

"And paint his nails!" Tithenwen added, also forming an evil smile on her face.

"Okay then," said Nicholas, slightly afraid of his fiancée and her friends. "I guess we've got some ideas!"

"How about we strike again at night?" Faramir suggested.

"Good plan!" Elladan agreed and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"But not so many people," Elrohir said.

"Um, how about just Mary, Tithenwen, and Becca?" Nicholas asked to the group.

"That'll work!" everyone said.

"We strike at midnight, and don't forget to wear black!" Tithenwen said to the group and all the guys left, leaving the three girls to plot their torture.

* * *

At midnight on the dot, the three girls silently slipped into Elrond's rooms again. Elladan and Elrohir had been sure to add a sleeping potion to the last thing he drank that night, so he'd sleep. Becca held a dagger, borrowed from Tithenwen to cut Elrond's hair with and a razor to shave off his eyebrows with. Mary had a small bag filled with heavy, hard to remove make-up that she'd stolen. Tithenwen had a bottle of bright pink nail polish and bottle of orange glitter nail polish.

They quickly went to work. Becca shaved his eyebrows first, so Mary could start fixing his make-up. Tithenwen started painting Elrond's toes, the base pink, then covering it with the orange glitter. The toes looked very girly once Tithenwen was finished and proceed to do the same on with the fingernails. Becca cut Elrond's hair unevenly and ugly. It was short in some places and long in the others.

Mary applied some serious girly make-up onto his face. She caked the stuff on and made sure to add very bright pink lipstick and blush and purple eye shadow. She also pulled out some hair dye and all three of them dyed his hair bright pink, purple, and neon orange.

Once finished, they took several pictures with a camera 'borrowed', AKA 'stolen' from Dolly and left, trying very hard not to fall over laughing. Their mission was complete.

Author's Notes:

I'd say that the girls got Elrond very good that time. I can only imagine what will have when he wakes up. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next update soon!

Reviewers!

**Cassandra of Troy –** Off key singing and head banging is a good idea! Maybe on the way to Lothlorien! Glad you are enjoying part two!

**Mr. Random –** Fire and dresses always mix when it comes to torturing people such as the greedy dress wearer! Midgets robbing banks while humming the Mission Impossible theme, I could totally see that!

**Laer4572 – **Yup, the twins are here and they are just as evil as everyone else! Maybe not stealing Haldir's clothes, but we should be able to think up a way to annoy him.


	24. Retribution

**The Road Goes Ever On And On**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Tithenwen, ES Brego, and the plot!

**Chapter Twenty-four: Retribution**

When Elrond woke the following morning, his head felt like it had been bashed in with a hammer. Stumbling over to his mirror, Elrond rubbed his eyes and peeked into the mirror. After blinking several times, he noticed his lovely new look. He shrieked like a teenage girl and Elladan and Elrohir came rushing into the room. The twins hadn't seen what the three mischievous girls had done yet, so they almost fell over laughing. Elrond growled and smacked his two grown sons upside the head and yelled at them, "Stop laughing! It's so not funny!"

Elladan and Elrohir glared at Elrond as they rubbed their heads from the smack they had each received. They ceased their laughter and slowly regained their composure from their laugh attack.

"I need you to help me!" Elrond pleaded with his sons, dropping to his eyes and begging.

Barely able to keep from bursting apart with laughter, Elrohir asked, "What do you need our help for?"

"I need you to help me torment that Ranger brat!" Elrond cried, his eyes taking on an evil look.

"Adar, why would we do that?" Elladan asked, only slightly surprised at Elrond's request.

"Because, because if anyone can get back at her for what she has done, it would be you two!"

"I think Dolly and Becca are doing an excellent job at that already," Elladan said, remembering that Tithenwen had stolen Dolly's camera and that Becca was on a sugar high.

"That doesn't matter in the least! I want her to leave the city for good and in tears!" Elrond exclaimed, and he looked like he might pop a blood vessel or something.

"Well, if you want her to leave, then just agree to the wedding already!" Elrohir said, quickly losing his patience with the crazed Elf Lord.

"NO! I will not see another of Elven blood give up their life's grace to be with a mortal! Not to mention a lousy Ranger!" Elrond yelled, eyes wide and horrified at the suggestion.

"Sorry we said anything!" said the twins as they departed.

Elladan and Elrohir left Elrond's rooms faster than the blink of an eye. Silently, they moved from shadow to shadow as they neared Tithenwen and her friends. Smiling, they spied upon the group. A furious Dolly was currently chasing Tithenwen in circles. Apparently, Dolly had been more than a little pissed off by her camera being 'borrowed' by Tithenwen.

"How dare you borrow my camera!" Dolly was shrieking at Tithenwen as she chased her around with a sword stolen from the Witch King.

Becca was bent over laughing and turning purple as she watched the two. Tithenwen was just laughing at how ridiculous Dolly was being, seeing as she had already returned the camera. Tithenwen just kept dancing out of Dolly's reach so that she was still alive. Finally Dolly gave up and Tithenwen stuck her tongue out at Dolly and flopped down on the ground to rest.

Elladan and Elrohir shared an evil smile and snuck off to do Valar-only-knows-what.

* * *

Tithenwen lay againsta talltree and closed her eyes. Boy was she tired! Dolly just didn't seem to understand that no harm had come to her precious camera and she'd already returned it! Oh well! She almost asleep when she felt something hit her head. Something that cracked upon impact.

Looking up, Tithenwen saw an egg crack, hitting her eyes. She growled and wiped the gooey egg stuff off of her eyes. Someone was dropping eyes on her! She rolled away from the tree and heard twin cackles coming from the tree. Rolling her eyes, she realized that it must be none other than her uncles, Elladan and Elrohir.

So she slipped away and returned only to throw flour and water at the twins from the rooftop. The twin ghosts looked from one another to Tithenwen who smiled and waved at them from above.

"You're dead meat!" the ghost twins called at the young Ranger who disappeared from sight.

They soon caught up with their niece and proceeded to tickle-torture her. Squeaking like a little mouse, Tithenwen tried to escape her uncles but to no avail. Finally, they picked her up and carried her to the highest spot of the Last Homely House and tied her feet together before hanging her upside down by her feet,

"Not funny at all!" Tithenwen called after them. "I'll get you back for this!"

Growling under her breath and cursing, she plotted ways to get back at Elladan and Elrohir for their little 'trick'. Darkness fell, and Tithenwen was still hanging upside down. And there she remained until the following morning.

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry about the delay! I hope everyone likes it and I'll try to update again next weekend! Until then enjoy the story, andplease review!

Reviewers!

**Cassandra of Troy – **Well, it was supposed to be a bad makeup job and I figured that you'd have fun doing it! Glad you liked it!

**Mr. Random –** It was only a matter of time before he lost those creepy thing! Good riddance to the eyebrows!

**Laer4572 –** Thank you! Thank you! Elrond's one of those characters who is fun to torture. Haldir and all the other Elves left in Lothlorien had better run before the SUV comes!


	25. Final Round

**The Road Goes Ever On And On**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Tithenwen, ES Brego and the plot!

**Chapter Twenty-five: Final Round**

The following morning, soon after dawn had broken, Nicholas found Tithenwen, who was very cross and still hanging upside down. Nicholas carefully helped her down, cutting the rope and catch her. As Tithenwen sat down and rubbed her sore ankles, she swore under her breath in Elvish. Nicholas didn't need to understand her speech to understand that she pissed off at someone.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"Elladan and Elrohir happened! That's what!" spat Tithenwen, furiously and she followed up with a string of English cursing that caused Nicholas to wince.

Nicholas could easily see why Tithenwen was upset. Anyone would be upset to be hanging upside down, but to have your own uncles be responsible for it? That would make someone very upset.

"Where's everyone else?" Tithenwen asked, calming down slightly, yet still looking like she was about to throttle someone (namely Elrond).

"I don't know," Nicholas said, sadly, shaking his head.

"Well, we'd better find them because we've got some planning to do! The worst torture in the history of Middle-earth is about to begin!" Tithenwen declared with an evil grin.

Nicholas gave a half smile and immediately began to worry about what Tithenwen was plotting. He had only know her for a short period of time but he already knew that whoever her plans were directed at, were seriously in for it. Even if it was well deserved, he felt some measure of pity for those involved.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone met in a large group. And for once, all of the four ghosts attended. Tithenwen was still pissed and everyone was afraid to incur her wraith and sat quietly, even though quite a few of them were hyper.

"We have to do something drastic if we are to win this war!" Tithenwen announced, breaking the awkward silence.

"What war?" asked Kate, who was, as usual, confused.

Tithenwen shot Kate a particularly nasty look and rolled her eyes before continuing to speak, "So I have come up with a little plan that I like to call 'Operation Legolas'!"

"Legolas!" cried Kate, popping up from her seat. "What about Legolas!"

"Will you shut up?" Dolly asked, glaring at Kate.

"Why should I?" Kate replied. "She mentioned Legolas!"

"Will you both shut up!" Mary ordered, giving the two friends a death glare.

Dolly shot an evil look at Mary, but shut up. Kate shut up too, with a frightened look on her face seeing as she was very much afraid of Mary. Tithenwen gave Mary a thank-you-for-your-help look. Mary shrugged as if to say no problem.

"Legolas will be doing a lot of the torturing this time around. Well, after we catch them that is."

"So what can we do?" Mary asked.

* * *

Traps had been carefully laid and Tithenwen was in position. Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond would appear any minute now and they would chase her. Of course, Elrond wouldn't chase her for very long--he'd leave that to the twins. Which they had already planned on of course.

Right on time, the three dark-haired Elves appeared and Tithenwen smiled. Elrond's face changed drastically, and as it did, he yelled, "Get that Ranger brat!" and three Elves made chase after her.

Tithenwen took off running, with Elladan and Elrohir close on her heels. Elrond stopped running as soon as he realized what might happen to his new dress. Tithenwen noticed this and shrugged it off, knowing that he would be dealt with. She only had to worry about the twins.

As she hopped over a log, Elladan and Elrohir fell into one of Tithenwen's traps. The ground they had been standing on had given way when the Elves stepped on it. Which sent two very cross Elves into a deep, dark hole. Tithenwen smiled at them as the four ghosts appeared with flamethrowers and marshmallows in hand. Twin Elven shrieks echoed as they were burned by the marshmallows and flames.

Tithenwen slipped away to where Elrond would have been trapped and where Mary and Dolly had been stationed to bother him. Dolly was poking him with the Witch King's sword that she'd stolen while Mary sang off-key to the songs blaring from the SUV parked nearby. Elrond was whimpering and begging to be freed from the insanity, which only increased the torture. Tithenwen couldn't help but smile. Things were going as planned, and were only about to get worse for three Elves.

* * *

Legolas was waiting when Mary, Dolly, Becca, Tithenwen, Nicholas, Faramir, and the four ghosts escorted the three Elves into the room. He was smiling and the three Elves were either scared or ticked, which varied by the second. Mostly they were pissed at being caught. The twins were sporting burns and Elrond was sporting a few holes in his new dress.

"Welcome my friends!" Legolas greeted joyfully.

"What the bloody hell is this?" growled Elrond.

"My shop!" Legolas sang in answer.

"What?" demanded all three Elves.

"This where I teach you to be Elves!" Legolas sang with a smile.

The three Elves were released and Legolas immediately started making suggestions, all which earned nods and agreement from the bystanders. Before they knew it, Legolas had changed all the Elves' hairstyles into styles that he referred to as "_the _newlook for Elves every where" and was teaching them how to act like him. All three Elves looked to be in severe pain because they all secretly hated Legolas.

Soon Legolas also had them dressed just like him and even forced them to wear blond wigs (he thought that he was dying their hair). He also had them smelling like flowers. After several hours, he released them by bringing them to a ball being held in their honor. And he forced the three Elves to stay for the duration.

Mary, Faramir, Dolly, Becca, the ghosts, Nicholas, and Tithenwen were all about to fall over from laughter. They too had to attend the ball, but they could barely keep it together. They knew that they had won. They also knew that Legolas had done an excellent job torturing the Elves to the breaking point.

But they wouldn't know until the following morning if they had succeeded in their mission.

Author's Notes:

This was a troublesome chapter, and I hope everyone enjoyed it! A new, short chapter, should be up by the end of the weekend and then a long chapter will be posted next weekend.

Reviewers!

**Cassandra of Troy -** Nope they don't! They love to bother people, and couldn't resist the chance to bother Tithenwen!

**Mr. Random -** Yeah I agree! No offense PJ, he just looks to creepy to be taken seriously! He does look okay in the prequel, but other than that… he scares little children!

**Laer4572 -** Well Tithenwen's just as much trouble as the twins are!


	26. Moving On

****

The Road Goes Ever On And On

Disclaimer: I only own Tithenwen, ES Brego, the messed-up plot, and my own insane ideas! Nothing else!

****

Chapter Twenty-six: Moving On

At the end of the ball, which was early the following morning, Elrond was waiting to speak to Tithenwen. Elrond very much wanted to throttle the mirror image of his least favorite Ranger/King and his beloved daughter once he got a good look at her. Dressed in a gray-blue dress that showed off her remarkable eyes, she looked very much like an Elf. Which of course disgusted Elrond just as much as the sight of Nicholas at her side, dress in dark blue and silver Elvish clothes.

"Why I oughta--!" Elrond screamed as Tithenwen walked towards him, Nicholas just a bit behind her.

Tithenwen rolled her eyes at Elrond who screamed like a wild animal and leapt at her. He closed his hands around her throat, digging his recently painted claws into her skin. Tithenwen started to gasp for breath and pulled her from her sleeve and poked him in the side with it. Elrond shrieked and quickly released Tithenwen, who glared at him while she rubbed her throat.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Tithenwen asked, pissed as Nicholas came rushing to her side.

"You—and the blasted father of yours—keep messing up my life!" Elrond screamed.

"And that justifies your second attempted murder in a row on a member of the Royal family?" Tithenwen said, smugly as she recalled Elrond's failed attempt at killing Aragorn.

"Ye—No."

"Sure…" Tithenwen said, rolling her eyes and turning around.

"Why did you have to come here and make my life a living hell?" Elrond asked, completely forgetting the reason that she had even come for in the first place.

"You must have forgot that nana sent me to receive your permission to marry Nicholas, asshole," Tithenwen said, nastily.

"Well, if I give you permission, will you please leave?" Elrond begged.

"Of course!"

"Well then, you have my blessing to get married. Now get the hell of Rivendell!" he roared and pointed at the door.

"Gladly! By the way, that is really a lovely style for you!" Tithenwen cried out, laughing as Nicholas pulled her outside towards the waiting SUV and horses.

Tithenwen slipped her riding cloak on and swung into her saddle on ES Brego, Anduril hanging from the saddle. She looked around and counted people quickly and sure enough, everyone was present. She smiled to Nicholas, who smiled back and together they led the way to Lothlorien.

Mary started up the SUV and cranked up some head-banging music on the stereo. Tithenwen shook her head as she heard the loud, off-key singing coming from within the SUV. Mary was of course, leading the singing. And so the journey to Lothlorien to began. The _very long_ journey.

****

Author's Notes:

Sorry about the delay! My sister just moved out and even though I had the chapter written, I wasn't feeling good yesterday and today, I hurt my wrist. But somehow I managed to type this chapter, and hopefully my string of bad luck is over! In one day, my back's hurt, my wrist's hurt, I had to pop a finger back into place, and also pull a staple out of my foot. Oh well! I'm very much in a writing mood, so look out for new stories and plenty of updates! Yes, there should be another update by the end of the week, before I go to my aunt's!

And now, thanks to my reviewers!

****

Mr. Random – Yep, we all should thank Legolas for his torture!

****

Faramir Fancier – Glad you liked it!

****

Laer4572 – Yep, I think they've learned their lessons!


	27. Journey to Lothlorien

**The Road Goes Ever On And On**

**Disclaimer:** No I only own Tithenwen, ES Brego and the plot!

**Chapter Twenty-seven: Journey to Lothlorien**

The SUV and riders annoyed each other to no end on the journey to Lothlorien. Mary was always playing loud music and everyone was fighting over what music they should listen to. Most of the SUV people fought with each other over stupid things along the way. Nicholas had to keep Tithenwen and Becca from killing each, which was a hard task.

One night, the two groups had a campfire going when they were almost to Lothlorien and Legolas made a very stupid mistake. He slipped into Tithenwen and Becca's tent and stole Tithenwen's beloved Takamine guitar. Tithenwen discovered it was gone when she went to fetch it and she hunted the Elf down. The blonde Elf was sitting always from the campsite alternating between pretending to be a rock star and looking at his reflection in the shiny finish of the guitar.

Rolling her eyes, Tithenwen yelled at the Elf, "This is the police! We have you surrounded! Put down the guitar gently and you might be allowed to keep your hair!"

"Ahhh!" shrieked the Elf, throwing the guitar.

Tithenwen dove after the guitar and caught it before it hit the ground. "You're a dead Elf!" she yelled after the pansy of an Elf ran back to the safety of the campsite.

Back at the campsite, the four ghosts were poking each other with flaming sticks and marshmallows. Dolly was burning marshmallows and Nicholas was cooking hotdogs over the fire. Becca was also sitting at the fire, with Mary at her side as they conducted experiments on different types of candy and food. They had come across some Peeps which they were heating over the fire, watching them grow bigger until they exploded. Faramir sat nearby, a fire extinguisher in his hand.

Tithenwen returned to camp and spotted the Elf, cowering behind Kate. She grabbed the Elf by one of his pointed ears and dragged him over to the fire.

"I'm going to roast your hair off! Stupid wig wearer!" she growled at him.

"NOT THE HAIR! AHHHH!' he squealed, trying to cover his beloved hair.

"Burn the hair! Burn the hair! Burn the hair!" chanted the various people and ghosts surrounding the campsite.

"Noo!" cried Kate from her seat as she was held back by Dolly.

With an evil smile, Tithenwen dropped Legolas' uneven hair into the fire. The flames eagerly swallowed the screaming Elf's hair, until Tithenwen released him. His hair was on fire and Mary threw a bucket of water on the Elf, which did nothing except make the flames grow. Faramir chased after the Elf, spraying him with the fire extinguisher. Finally, the Elf made his way back to camp.

He was covered in foam spray from the fire extinguisher and was soaking wet. Almost all of his hair (I mean wig glued to his head) was gone and what was left was no longer than two inches in length and was singed. Everyone fell over due to laughter and Legolas swore for the first time in his life. Then he ran off to find his blankie and suck his thumb like a two-year old.

The rest of the journey was uneventful and before long the SUV was rolling into Lothlorien.

Author's Notes:

Yes it is a short chapter, but I think it's funny. Hope everyone enjoyed it! And the next chapter will be called "Mary's Secret Mission" and will be mostly about Mary.

Next update: April 30th!

Reviewers!

**Faramir Fancier –** I bet you can, but it's always more fun to sing off key! Well, Legolas finally lost the wig!

**Laer4572 –** The twins aren't in the SUV, but they may be making a visit too – you never know! And I almost feel sorry for Haldir because he will be experiencing hell soon.


	28. Mary's Secret Mission

**The Road Goes Ever On And On**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Tithenwen, ES Brego, and the plot!

**Chapter Twenty-eight: Mary's Secret Mission**

The SUV rolled into Lothlorien with the windows down and the stereo cranked up. Everyone inside was on a sugar high and bouncing around, singing loudly. And Legolas had stolen Tithenwen's precious Takamine guitar again and was attempting to play it. All Elves in a hundred mile radius of the SUV, fled, except for a few in Lothlorien.

Tithenwen, Nicholas, and Becca raced to Lothlorien. Tithenwen and ES Brego won and Becca came in a close second. The three riders managed to beat the SUV in, but they could hear it from a few miles away. Tithenwen hopped off of ES Brego and began to cool him out. Nicholas and Becca did the same as they waited on the edge of Lothlorien for the SUV to arrive.

Upon the SUV's arrival, the three riders walked alongside the Suburban, leading their horses. When the group reached Caras Galadhon, Galadriel and Celeborn greeted them. The Lady of the Golden Wood didn't seem too surprised at the appearance of her great-granddaughter and her friends. The only thing that seemed to surprise the lady was Nicholas holding Tithenwen's hand.

"Tithenwen Telcontar, what brings you to Lorien?" Galadriel asked.

"You should know the answer to that, Galadriel," Tithenwen said, rolling her eyes at the psycho lady.

"Well I don't."

"So?"

"Tell me why you are here. You belong in Gondor with your parents. Dangers still lurk in the shadows…"

"Cut the crap already! If there were any dangers here, I think Mary's already scared them away."

"Why are you here, Tithenwen?"

"Nana sent me to get your permission to marry. She also sent me to the greedy dress wearer and we have obtained his permission. I now only need yours."

"Who are you to marry?" Galadriel asked, intrigued.

"Nicholas," she said smiling to the young Ranger at her side.

"WHAT!" Galadriel yelled, taking on her dark persona. "A RANGER!"

"I was expecting that," Tithenwen muttered to Nicholas and the group entered Caras Galadhon without saying another word.

Celeborn tried to calm Galadriel down, but he wasn't having much luck. She stormed off to her mirror to see, 'things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass'.

* * *

Mary slipped away from the group, pretending to be exhausted. But truthfully, she was on a super secret mission. She snuck into Galadriel's garden, where she kept her mirror. Luckily the crazy lady of Lothlorien was nowhere to be seen and Mary went straight to the mirror.

Mary stared into the mirror and nothing happened.

"Stupid birdbath! That's what it is!" Mary cried, tipping over the mirror and breaking it.

Shaking her head, she left the scene of the crime quietly, before Galadriel made it to her beloved mirror. Mary headed towards Haldir's place, ready to wreck it. Something about Elves made them easy targets.

Inside Haldir's place, Mary found a long blonde wig. With an evil look in her eyes, she proceeded to spray paint the wig bright pink. Next, she discovered the closet and inside, dresses of many colors. And this included a dress that he had stolen from Galadriel.

Gleefully, Mary torched the dresses and slipped away from Haldir's house. Next she went around Lothlorien, writing colorful graffiti on the trees. Most of it read, 'Gondor Rocks!' or 'I love my Ranger!'. And Mary continued her silent mission against the Elves of Lothlorien well into the night. (This included writing 'Psycho Lady!' all over Galadriel's belongings)

**Author's Notes:**

I hope people enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the delay! I was hanging out with a friend most of yesterday, so my updates were a little thrown off. Only the finished chapters were updated yesterday, unfortunately. Look for the next update in about a week!Reviewers!

(Chapter 26)

**Mr. Random –** Being grounded sucks!

(Chapter 27)

**Laer4572 –** Haldir has NO idea what he is in for and neither does Galadriel!

**Faramir Fancier –** I hope you enjoyed your chapter!

**Mr. Random –** Yeah, Legolas is a very easy target for torture! It's always fun to torture the Elf!


	29. Galadriel's Birdbath

**The Road Goes Ever On And On**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the creation of Tithenwen, ES Brego and the plot!

**Chapter Twenty-nine: Galadriel's Birdbath**

Galadriel arrived at her mirror, only to find it broken. With an inhuman scream, Galadriel called for Haldir and Celeborn, who came running.

"My lady, what is wrong?" Haldir asked, worried and scared.

"Someone destroyed my mirror!" she cried, pointing at the shattered mirror.

"We shall fix it then, please go and relax, my dear," Celeborn said.

Galadriel nodded and went away and as soon as she was out of sight, Haldir whipped out the Elven superglue. Celeborn smiled and they went to work supergluing Galadriel's mirror back together again. Within a few hours, the mirror had dried and was all one piece once more. Satisfied with their work, Haldir and Celeborn went home.

* * *

The following morning, all of Lothlorien was annoyed. They had all seen some form of Mary's handiwork and no one was too pleased. And all the Elves immediately piled the blame on Aragorn's daughter. For some reason, the Lothlorien Elves held a great hatred towards Men and they took all their anger out against Tithenwen and Nicholas. Since Dolly, Kate, and Becca were tall and blonde, the angered Elves mistook them as Elves. Mary and Faramir were nowhere to be found otherwise they would be sharing the blame with Tithenwen and Nicholas.

"Have you no respect for our home!" a very tall Elf yelled at Tithenwen.

"Of course I do!" Tithenwen yelled back.

"Then why did you destroy our trees!"

"I don't have a clue as to what the hell you are talking about!"

"Someone defaced our beloved trees with colored writing!" yelled another Elf.

"Well it sure as Mordor wasn't me! If you have forgotten, I respect the Wild seeing as I am a Ranger! And my mother is an Elf!" Tithenwen yelled, really starting to get ticked off.

"That doesn't mean a thing!" a group of Elves yelled at her.

"Why I--!" Tithenwen began as she began to unsheathe Anduril.

Nicholas cut her off, sheathing Anduril, and whispering to her, "Don't do this. If you do, Valar only knows what will happen!"

"Silence!" screamed Galadriel as she appeared, after having come from her mirror.

All the Elves in attendance quivered and shook as the Elven queen walked towards them. Tithenwen showed no fear even though on the inside she was scared to death. Nicholas wasn't afraid of the Elf because he didn't know about her psycho moments. Everyone else knew about the Elf's psycho moments and were scared on the inside if they didn't show it on the outside.

"She is innocent! I have seen it in my mirror! Someone else was responsible!" the Elven queen told everyone.

"Told you so!" Tithenwen yelled triumphantly.

All the Elves except for Galadriel stuck their tongues out in disgust at Tithenwen who made a very unpleasant face back. Galadriel rolled her eyes at the childish antics of her only great-granddaughter. Tithenwen could sure bring out the child in anyone and easily tick people off.

"Tithenwen!" Galadriel yelled at the joyful Half-Elf.

"What?" Tithenwen yelled back.

"I need to talk to you, alone."

All the Elves ran for it. Becca, Dolly, and Kate dragged Nicholas away. Within seconds, only Tithenwen and Galadriel were left. Galadriel looked at the Half-Elf, who glared at her.

"Tithenwen, why don't you just leave Lothlorien and return to your own people?" Galadriel asked.

"Because they are not my people! I'm not from Gondor! I spent 16 years in another time, another world! Of course, you wouldn't know this!"

"I do know about this, Tithenwen. I helped your mother with the spell. I was there when you were born."

"Then you know that I'm not a normal girl!"

"Tithenwen, why can't you go home?"

"I don't want to! Nana told me that if I wanted to marry Nicholas I had to get your permission and Elrond's permission. And I'm already halfway there! I can't quit now!"

"Why do you love Nicholas?" asked Galadriel, curious about Tithenwen's relationship with the Ranger.

"Because he understands me and trusts me! I wandered into his camp, and he allowed me to stay! He found out who I was and tried to protect me by taking me back to Gondor. He almost died for me! And Saruman made me believe that he was dead, and I realized that I loved him."

"How long have you known Nicholas?"

"Less than a month I guess. Well since not long after nana and ada's wedding. Why do you even care?"

"For some reason, I could not see you in my mirror for the longest time. Besides, I wanted to know about him since you want to marry him."

"And you can see me now?"

"Yes, I see a bleak future for you, my dear. I see death surrounding you and pain. I don't see happiness."

"Whatever," Tithenwen said rolling her eyes, and turning away.

Galadriel grabbed Tithenwen by the arm and spun her around to face her. She then hissed, "You do not believe! You have no clue! You cannot marry him! If you do, you doom yourself and him to a miserable existence! You would bring about your deaths!"

"I don't care! I love him! Besides, where there is death there is also life! There is always hope!" Tithenwen yelled and she wretched her arm from the psycho lady's grasp and ran.

* * *

Later that day, everyone met at Galadriel's mirror to do impressions of the psycho lady. They were having a contest.

"Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass," recited Mary and then she did an impression of a psycho Galadriel and recited her speech to Frodo.

"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!" Faramir cheered as he clapped for his wife, who took a bow.

Kate went next and gave a rather poor impression of Galadriel. She couldn't remember the lines. Dolly went after Kate and gave a way better impression than Kate and added her own Nazgul impression afterwards. Tithenwen hid behind Nicholas in fear and he tried to calm her down. Becca couldn't stop giggling and did the worst impression so far.

Emily did her impression and was cackling insanely and shooting flames into the air with her flamethrower. Tithenwen went last and as she was doing her impression, Galadriel appeared.

"What on Middle-earth do you think you are doing!" Galadriel roared and spooked Tithenwen who crashed into the mirror.

The mirror soared through the air and landed on the ground, shattered into zillions of tiny pieces. Galadriel shrieked and Tithenwen, Nicholas, Mary, Faramir, the ghosts, Becca, Dolly, Kate, Legolas, and Gimli ran for it.

"Get them!" Galadriel screamed and armed Elves appeared out of nowhere, shooting arrows at the group.

Faramir, Mary, and Legolas shot arrows in retaliation. The ghosts shot flames and flaming marshmallows while Dolly, Nicholas, and Becca had to drag Tithenwen to ES Brego. Nicholas, Becca, and Tithenwen galloped out of Lothlorien and the others hopped into the SUV. Dolly climbed into the front seat and drove towards the seven fighters. Honking the horn, Dolly hopped back into her seat and the seven fighters jumped in and Mary floored the gas pedal and the SUV took off.

Author's Notes:

No, they aren't quite done with Lothlorien yet. They still haven't gotten permission yet, so they'll be returning soon. Next update due in about a week! (By the way, Mary won the contest!)

Reviewers!

**Faramir Fancier – **It is a piece of Dollar Store junk! And all those poor birdies… Glad you enjoyed it!

**Mr. Random –** I honestly don't know who is creepier—Psycho Galadriel or Elrond. Evil geese! Insane chickens chased me when I was seven at my school! They were going to peck me to death!

**Laer4572 –** Hopefully, he learned his lesson, but I highly doubt that!


	30. The Four 'Elves'

**The Road Goes Ever On And On**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Tithenwen, ES Brego and the plot!

**Chapter Thirty: The Four 'Elves'**

"Sooo, now what are we gonna do? We've been kicked out!" Becca asked once they were a safe distance away from Lothlorien.

"Well, I'm not giving up yet! All we have to do is find a way back inside, then get Galadriel's permission!" Tithenwen explained.

"And how do you propose that we do that?" Nicholas questioned, annoyed at whole thing.

Tithenwen shot him a dirty look before she replied, "By pretending to be Elves."

"What!" exclaimed both Becca and Nicholas in shock.

"It's simple, really! We each pretend to be an Elf from either Rivendell or Mirkwood. But not everyone can go."

"So who's going?" Becca asked cheerfully, hoping she was one of them.

"Legolas, unfortunately will have to come because he is an Elf; Mary; Dolly; and me."

"But I wanna be an Elf!" whined Becca.

"Get over it! Besides, why would you want to be an Elf when you could be a Ranger?" Tithenwen said, hands on her hips.

"Because Elves get to wear pretty dresses!" Becca pouted.

"Then go back to Gondor and take my place if you want to wear dresses!" Tithenwen snapped, glaring at her cousin.

"You do realize that you are going to be wearing a dress, right?" Nicholas whispered to Tithenwen.

"Duh," said Tithenwen, rolling her eyes.

"But I thought you hated dresses!"

"I do!"

"So why would you volunteer to wear one?" Nicholas asked, confused.

"Because it is part of the plan!"

"Oh!"

Tithenwen rolled her eyes once more and smacked Nicholas upside the head. He glared at Tithenwen as he rubbed her head.

"What in Middle-earth was that for?" he asked.

"For being an idiot!" Tithenwen replied.

* * *

At the campsite that night, Tithenwen told everyone her plan. They all agreed that it would work. Everyone was also fine with his or her jobs. Well, unless you counted Becca who was still in a sour mood.

"What kind of Elves are we going to be?" Dolly asked.

"Well we are supposed to be cross-dressing Elves because I only have female Elvish clothes and it is all girl's dresses," Tithenwen said, making a face.

"What?" cried Legolas in horror.

"I think Leggy here would look good in pink. What do you think?" Tithenwen asked Mary with a smile.

"I think he would look just lovely!" Mary replied with an evil smile.

Legolas gulped in fear.

* * *

Mary, Dolly and Tithenwen had way too much fun messing with Legolas and helping each other. Tithenwen had to wear a dark colored wig to hide her Ranger hair and so did Mary, and Dolly fashioned a new wig for Legolas. Thy also had to make their own pointy ears. And while Legolas was sleeping, they gave him his new wig that had pink streaks in the blond. He of course thought his hair had grown back over night.

Then it was time to pick the dreaded dresses. All three girls grimaced when they opened the trunk that Arwen had hidden in the SUV. It was overflowing with dresses of every color and design. Unfortunately, because they were supposed to be cross-dressing Elves they couldn't wear black and Arwen had thoughtfully left all of Tithenwen's favorite dresses back in Gondor. They set aside a pick dress for Legolas to wear before picking their own. Mary picked a light green gown that Arwen had given to Tithenwen. Dolly picked a purple gown that had a white beaded shawl that went with it. And Tithenwen picked a light blue and silver gown similar to the one she had been wearing when Nicholas proposed.

The three girls quickly changed into their gowns. Mary and Tithenwen both put on their wigs with a little help from Dolly and Kate. Then Becca and Kate applied make-up while Nicholas and Faramir dragged a kicking and screaming Legolas to get his make-up. The guys had already gotten Legolas in his pink gown and when they made it to the girls, they bungee corded Legolas to one of the middle seats in the SUV. Kate and Becca applied his make-up and left him in the SUV while Mary, Dolly, and Tithenwen finished packing.

Once packed, the four 'cross-dressing Elves' started walking towards Lothlorien.

Author's Notes:

This got posted much later than I intended and I'm very sorry about that. It was written in my book but I couldn't seem to find time to type it and my computer was having issues again with Word every time I had my book. And then I lost my book for a few days. Anyways, the next chapter should be up in a week and I've already begun writing it. Plus I only have three more weeks of school and then updates will be more regular.

Reviewers!

**Laer4572 – **Psycho Elf lady is going to be in for it coming real soon. Well, actually all the Elves in Lothlorien are in for it!

**Faramir Fancier – **He hasn't found his wig—yet. He's been too busy with an upset Galadriel to notice it. I've memorized parts of her lines in the Prologue too, so you aren't crazy. And the mirror should, but she either doesn't really care at the moment or the mirror isn't working because it's been superglued back together a few too many times.


	31. A Game of 'HideAndSeek'

**The Road Goes Ever On And On**

**Disclaimer:** Only own the plot and Tithenwen!

**Chapter Thirty-one: A Game of 'Hide-and-Seek'**

Sneaking back into Lothlorien was easy. Keeping straight faces while pretending to be cross-dressing Elves wasn't as easy. Tithenwen was very prone to giggling so Dolly had to often poke her, pinch her, or flick her. All of these methods resulted in Tithenwen squeaking like a mouse and yelling at Dolly later. But so far, the Elves were falling for it.

Phase One: Re-entry - was complete.

* * *

Once the four 'Elves' had settled in, they began to convince the few remaining residents of Lothlorien that they were slowly--but surely--losing their minds and going insane.

Silly pranks such as hiding papers, blond colored wigs (such as Haldir's wig), and special Elven hair care products; putting colored dye in Elven shampoo (much to shock of the Elves who actually had real hair), and other replacement tricks--were all very effective. The best part of these minor pranks was that for once, no one suspected them. They all thought that they were just insane cross-dressing Elves from Mirkwood (Legolas and Dolly) and Rivendell (Tithenwen and Mary). Everyone just believed that Mary was psychotic, Dolly was just strange, Legolas was just plain creepy, and Tithenwen was either a murderer or someone with a split personality and/or mental disorder.

Dolly liked to joke that Tithenwen was going to pull a "Gollum" on them and started speaking oddly and slinking around. Tithenwen always proceeded to chase Dolly around with a sharp object (such as a fork) until Dolly surrendered and stopped teasing her.

But each time that this occurred around Galadriel (and it occurred several times a day) she became increasingly suspicious of the four 'Elves'. She eventually decided that she needed to psychoanalyze the four 'Elves' and invited them to see her in her garden after dinner that evening.

"We are dead meat," Mary said after they received the invitation.

"Legolas! What did you say!" all three girls yelled at the terrified Elf.

"Nothing! Honest!" he said, shaking like a leaf in a bright pink dress.

"What are going to do?" Dolly asked Tithenwen.

"Attend it I guess, but not give ourselves away. So be very careful about what you say. If you screw up, I will hunt you down and hurt you. Understood?" she said, glaring at Legolas who gulped in fear.

"Let's get ready for dinner then," said Mary.

Phase Two: Drive everyone to insanity - was just beginning and was currently on hold.

Author's Notes:

I can't believe how long it has been since I last updated! Chapters are probably not going to be anywhere near as long as normal, and I'm sorry about it but it has become very hard to write this story. Look for the next chapter in a week or two.

Reviewers!

**Mr. Random - **Glad you still like it!

**Faramir Fancier -** Lego is the only cross-dresser, but the other Elves haven't figured out that the three girls are girls yet. As for an escape driver, they don't have one. And Galadriel is really close to figuring them out. And they are going Valar knows where once they are finished with Lothlorien.


	32. Psycho Galadriel

**The Road Goes Ever On And On**

**Disclaimer:** Only own the plot and Tithenwen!

**Chapter Thirty-two: Psycho Galadriel**

"I'm so glad that all of you could come," Galadriel said cheerfully.

"Like we really had a choice," muttered Mary.

"Now I'm sure that you all know why you are here."

"I didn't do it!" shouted Legolas. "It's all their fault! They made me do it!"

"Oh shut up!" Dolly hissed at Legolas.

Galadriel looked confused and looked between Legolas and Dolly for several seconds before shaking her head.

"Actually, we don't know," said Tithenwen.

"Well, I've been concerned about your behavior lately and I would like to psychoanalyze each of you," said Galadriel.

"Valar save us!" said Mary.

"Now the word psycho—" began Galadriel.

"It takes one to know one," whispered Tithenwen to Mary and Dolly who each smiled.

"—means several things."

"Yawn," said Dolly and Mary both.

Tithenwen rolled her eyes and halfway pretended to listen. Galadriel droned on and on for several minutes about the meaning of the word 'psycho' before turning any real attention to the four so-called 'Elves'. Legolas was shaking like a leaf in fear and both Mary and Dolly's eyes were glazed over in boredom. Tithenwen was sound asleep.

"Ahem!" Galadriel called loudly behind Mary and Dolly, who jumped in surprise.

Dolly poked Tithenwen in the ribs who smacked her and muttered, "Five more minutes, ada."

Dolly rolled her eyes and poked Tithenwen again. Tithenwen smacked her and cursed under her breath. Mary whacked Tithenwen's head and Tithenwen cursed and rubbed her head before curling up into a tiny ball on the ground, her arms covering her head.

"Let's tickle her," Dolly whispered to Mary.

Dolly and Mary attacked Tithenwen at the same time, both of them tickling her. Tithenwen squeaked loudly, sounding like a demented mouse on medications before screaming loudly and waking up.

"Dead meat!" she yelled at both of them who backed way, trying to act innocent.

"Moving on," said Galadriel and the three girls groaned.

"Why did she have to torture us?" Mary questioned.

"I heard that!" she snapped.

"Scruffy," muttered Tithenwen, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Let's just get to the psychoanalyze, shall we? Tithenwen, how about you first?"

"Oh joy!" said Tithenwen sarcastically.

"Watch your tone!" Galadriel warned.

Tithenwen stuck her tongue out at Galadriel who glared at her.

"This oughta be interesting," Mary whispered to Dolly who nodded.

"Tell me, why do you curse so much? Were you neglected as a child?" Galadriel asked.

Tithenwen rolled her eyes before replying, "Nope, I just lived in a bad area."

"Of Rivendell?"

"Let's just say, Elladan and Elrohir aren't the greatest influence."

"That explains a lot. Now…"

"I think I'll take a nap if you don't mind. Unless you have got a non-pointless question to ask me," said Tithenwen with a yawn.

"Why must you be so Valar-damned annoying!"

"It's a gift!"

"Well I think it sucks!"

"Well I frankly don't care! By the way, your birdbath smells! Do you keep dead birds in it?" Tithenwen said, trying to provoke Galadriel.

"How dare you say something like that!" cried Galadriel, shocked.

"I think it does have dead birds in it!" said Mary. "It probably always has. All those poor innocent birds that had heart attacks and died because they looked in it!"

"God rest their souls," said Dolly with a loud sniff.

"I'm not a bird killer!" insisted Galadriel.

"Then why don't you take a look near your mirror?" Tithenwen suggested.

"Why should I prove anything to you nasty Elves?"

"You don't have to prove it, but we can very easily tell everyone that you're a bird killer."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't she!" cried Mary and Dolly before they realized their mistake.

"SHE!" roared Galadriel.

"Oops?"

Galadriel chose that moment to turn into a full-fledged psycho freak.

"TITHENWEN!" she screamed.

"Run?" Dolly asked Mary.

"Yeah!" Mary answered and the two took off, fleeing from Lothlorien as if their very lives depended upon it.

Legolas climbed a tree, desperate for a hiding spot. Tithenwen stood her ground. Galadriel creeped her out, but if her plan were to succeed, she needed to remain behind.

"You called?" Tithenwen said.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"What's it look like I'm doing here?"

"I thought you left! I told you to leave!"

"Still here, aren't I?"

"Don't you be smart with me!"

Tithenwen rolled her eyes.

"What?" Galadriel asked.

"Why can't you just come to your senses and agree that Nicholas and I can marry just like Elrond did?"

"Incase you haven't noticed, he's a Ranger!" Galadriel yelled.

"So what if he's scruffy? Ada didn't care when he helped him escape!"

"Yes, but you are an Elf! You can't marry a mortal!"

"Half-Elf and my ada is mortal and nana's an Elf!"

"That's different!"

"Is it really?"

"You're impossible!"

"You're just plan creepy!" retorted Tithenwen.

"You hurt my feelings!"

"Get over it! Can Nicholas and I just be allowed to be happy?"

"Why him?"

"Because I love him, great-grandmother. Isn't that enough?"

Galadriel paused and looked at Tithenwen. She thought for a few moments and sighed.

"If you didn't love him, I believe you would have given up before now. Yes, you have my permission to marry."

"Can I get that in writing?" Tithenwen half-joked.

"Now you're pushing it."

"We'll leave now. Come on wig wearer!" Tithenwen looked up into the tree where Legolas was hiding.

"It's not a wig! It's real!" Legolas protested.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get down here!"

"Humph!" cried Legolas, annoyed.

Author's Notes:

Yes, I finally updated! I'll try to update some time this coming week, but if I don't get to it, I'm sorry and then you'll just have to look for an update in two weeks. Enjoy!

Reviewers!

**Faramir Fancier** – It's fun to be lunatics! Finally, it's getting easier to write but I'm writing a lot of stuff at the moment, so it's hard to get around to updating this story. But I'll try my best to make time, even if it's only short updates. Thanks for sticking with the story : )

**Mr. Random –** Thanks so much for the review! I sure many people can relate: )


	33. On the Road Again

****

The Road Goes Ever On And On

Disclaimer: I only own Nicholas, Tithenwen, ES Brego, and the plot.

****

Chapter Thirty-three: On the Road Again

Tithenwen skipped joyfully out of Lothlorien, Legolas running behind her. She was going to be able to marry Nicholas! But she would have to first tell her parents the good news, so Arwen could plan her wedding. But she wasn't ready to go home yet, even for a brief visit. She wanted to hit the road again.

When she reached the SUV, it was chaos as usually. Mary and Dolly had beaten Tithenwen and Legolas back and had cranked up the stereo. Emily was playing with her flame thrower and Merry and Pippin had a gigantic bag of jumbo marshmallows. They were plotting again—never a good thing—and Jon was missing. Nicholas and Faramir were discussing something and Becca was taking care of the horses—despite ES Brego been a pain.

"I'm back!" Tithenwen announced.

"Did she crack?" Dolly asked.

"How could she not? She was never right in the head," remarked Mary.

"Nicholas and I are getting married!" cried Tithenwen excitedly.

Nicholas ran up to Tithenwen and gave her a hug. "That's great news. What are you going to tell your mother?"

Tithenwen's face fell. Psychoness ran in the family.

"Um, we're not going to tell her for a while," Tithenwen told Nicholas quietly, before yelling, "Where does everyone want to go next?"

"Beach!" cried Mary.

"Rivendell! Torture!" laughed the maniacal three ghosts.

"Anywhere but here!" voted Dolly.

"Home," said Becca, dead serious. "I want to go home."

"Becca, what are you talking about?" Tithenwen asked her younger cousin. "Aren't you happy here?"

"No, I'm not! You ignore me, leave me alone, and leave me to take care of your insane horse by myself. I was worried sick when you disappeared, but you don't seem to care about me."

ES Brego acted insulted and came over to be petted by his owner and the only person who could control him. Tithenwen absent-mindedly stroked her horse and rubbed his white star.

"You're absolutely right, but why leave? Don't you like it here?"

"It's not what I thought it was. I want to go home, Tess," Becca said, her blue eyes looking straight into Tithenwen's gray-blue ones.

"What did you call me?"

"Tess. Your name. Or at least the name of my cousin was Tess. You're not my cousin anymore," said Becca shaking her head as she backed away and mounted Beauty. "Don't worry, I know the way home. Emily showed me."

"Emily?" Tithenwen said, and she turned around to face the ghost. "What did you do?"

"Well, Jon and I broke up, so I threw him in a nearby swamp so that he could go home. She saw me and I explained that the swamp was like a tunnel or something between Middle-earth and our home," said Emily, before accusing Becca. "She made me!"

"Did not!" cried Becca.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"ENOUGH!" screamed Tithenwen. "I've had it! Becca if you want to go home, I'm not going to stop you. Emily, Merry, Pippin, if you want to torture people in Rivendell, be my guests. Mary, you can go to the beach. Faramir, I'd recommend going with her. Nicholas, Dolly, if you want to stick with me, that's fine, I don't care. I don't care anymore!"

"Hey, Mary, can we get a lift?" Merry asked.

"Of course," Mary said as she, Faramir, and three ghosts jumped inside the SUV. "Rivendell?" she asked.

"And step on it!" insisted Pippin, eager to torment people.

The SUV took off and only Tithenwen, Nicholas, Dolly, and Becca remained. Legolas and Kate had disappeared, like usual and Gimli was with them.

"Becca, I'd be happy if you'd stay longer, but if you so choose to, feel free to leave," Tithenwen said quietly.

"I'll stay for the wedding, then I'm going," Becca insisted.

"We'd better head to Gondor then," said Nicholas, throwing his saddlebags on the back of his horse.

Tithenwen sighed. She wasn't ready to go home, but she knew she had to.

"Dolly, you can Beauty and Tithenwen and I can ride double," Becca told the older blonde. Dolly nodded and took Becca's seat. She adjusted the stirrups while Tithenwen helped her cousin mount ES Brego behind her.

The three horses trotted off towards Gondor, a several day journey. This group's last journey.

__

End of Part II.

****

Author's Notes:

There are only going to be two chapters left in this fic. It seems to be at a good place to end it, and at some point in the future, I may pick this story up again and write a sequel to it. But I don't see the story going on anymore. After Tithenwen's wedding (which is sure to be insane), the story will end as everyone parts ways. Sorry, but it was only a matter of time. It's been over a year since I began 'Journey To Mordor' and my writing has changed so much since then. Expect the story to end by next weekend.

Reviewers!

****

Mr. Random – Galadriel is a very creepy person.

****

Faramir Fancier – Everyone is now going off on their own. This chapter kind of sucks, but hopefully the last two will make up for it. Tithenwen and Nicholas have to face Arwen in the next chapter and Tithenwen and Nicholas' wedding should be very interesting…

**I Estel vinta amarbarenna lomeo A Duath** – Glad you liked it!


	34. Gondor Again

****

The Road Goes Ever On And On

Disclaimer: I only own Nicholas, Tithenwen, ES Brego, and the plot.

****

Part III: Heading Home

Chapter Thirty-four: Gondor Again

It didn't take the small group very long to reach Gondor. None of them were sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It meant that they had to face Arwen, and she was going to go insane. Not that that was going to be a surprise.

Tithenwen and Nicholas went to the Citadel alone. Becca and Dolly were taking care of the horses—an excuse that got them away from psycho Arwen.

Aragorn was snoring on his throne when Tithenwen and Nicholas entered. Arwen was nowhere in sight. They sighed in relief and Tithenwen tiptoed to the top of the throne and poked Aragorn. He jumped and glared at her for a second before realizing that it was his daughter. His eyes lit up and he hugged her.

"You're back! Yay!" he cried joyfully, squeezing her tightly.

"Ada! I can't breathe!" Tithenwen gasped.

"Oh sorry," said Aragorn releasing his daughter. "I'm just so happy!"

"Where's nana?" she asked.

"Around here somewhere," he muttered before yelling, "Arwen! She's back!"

The beautiful Elf entered the Citadel and stopped suddenly when she noticed her daughter and Nicholas. Her smile faded when she noticed that both Tithenwen and Nicholas were smiling.

"What's going on?" asked the Elf, hands on her hips.

"We're getting married!" Tithenwen cried. "We got permission from both of them!"

"WHAT!" screamed the Elf, enraged.

"Nana, calm down!" insisted Tithenwen.

"My baby's getting married!" said the Elf, smiling as she raced over to hug Tithenwen. "You're getting married!"

Tithenwen, Nicholas, and Aragorn, were shocked at Arwen's change from anger to joy in seconds. Arwen actually seemed more excited about the wedding than Tithenwen and Nicholas.

"We need to send out invitations, get you a dress, pick a date," Arwen said, leading Tithenwen away, talking a mile a minute.

Nicholas and Aragorn looked at each other and then at Arwen dragging Tithenwen away. What a strange family they were going to be.

****

Author's Notes:

Sorry that it took forever for this chapter to get out. Life took control and it took me a while. This chapter sucks and I'm sorry. The next one will hopefully make up for this one and all the waiting.

Reviewers!

****

Faramir Fancier – They are all getting together, don't worry! I just don't want to end up badly, cause I'm running out of ideas. But at some point in time, it is possible that we will encounter these characters again. It's just amazing to think that this story, which began in "Journey" has been going for over a year. It's insane.

****

Mr. Random – Thanks!


	35. One Wacky Wedding

**The Road Goes Ever On And On**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Tithenwen, Nicholas, ES Brego, and the plot!

**Chapter Thirty-five: One Wacky Wedding**

A few weeks passed before the dawn broke on the day of Tithenwen's wedding. For many people in Gondor, the day couldn't come soon enough. Arwen was driving everyone crazy with the planning. And with each passing day, more and more of Tithenwen's friends appeared.

Messengers had managed to track down Mary and Faramir first, who drove the SUV back. Their arrival was a noisy one because Mary had cranked the stereo on high. A few days later, the three ghosts arrived. They weren't about to miss an opportunity to throw flaming marshmallows at people. Besides, they had run out of fun in Rivendell. Legolas, Kate and Gimli were the last to show up the day before.

Before dawn, Tithenwen slipped out of her dressed in her Ranger clothes. Ever since her return to Gondor, Arwen had made sure she wore a dress at all times, seeing as she was the princess of Gondor. But Tithenwen hated dresses and she figured that she would wear her favorite clothes on the day of her wedding for as long as possible. She had stolen Aragorn's jacket and cloak back from Arwen who had decided to hide any and all Ranger clothes that she could find from the two of them, just incase either of them got any bright ideas about returning to the Wild.

Tithenwen hung out in a tree, which was extremely hard to do in Gondor, seeing as the White Tree was pretty much the only tree in the city. But Aragorn, a fellow tree hugger, had planted a few trees in the courtyard in her absence. For a few minutes, she could imagine herself back in the Wild. There had been a few mornings when the camp would wake up and find her lounging in a tree. She usually refused to get out and Nicholas would have to climb up and drag her down.

But her peace of mind didn't last long. Several eggs landed on her head along with other sticky foods such as honey and syrup. They jolted her awake and the half-Elf looked up and glared at the two Elves on a balcony above her.

Elrohir and Elladan smiled at her and waved. Tithenwen rolled her eyes and screamed, "Dead meat!" as she leapt from the tree to a nearby balcony. The dark-haired twins looked at each other before bolting.

Two could play this game. It was only two because Elladan and Elrohir counted as one due to the fact that they each seemed to only have half a brain at times. Tithenwen raced through the city, on the heels on the Elves, shouting curses and obscenities, as well as threats. At least until Arwen's voice broke through the early morning air.

"Tithenwen Telcontar! Get back here this instant!" Arwen yelled.

Tithenwen glared at Elladan and Elrohir before running towards her mother's voice. As much as she wanted to get them back, she didn't want to piss Arwen off.

"Yes, nana?" Tithenwen asked, after she returned to the Citadel. Arwen's voice could really carry in the White City.

"What do you think you're doing? You're getting married today!" she cried in outrage before realizing her daughter's appearance. Her voice softened. "Did Elladan and Elrohir get you this morning?"

"Unfortunately."

"Let's go get you cleaned up," Arwen said, leading Tithenwen away through the Citadel, where Aragorn was.

Aragorn couldn't help but laugh at his daughter's appearance. Elladan and Elrohir had gotten her good that time. They were some of the best pranksters in Middle-earth. When he was younger, he too had been on the receiving end of many of their pranks.

* * *

A few hours later, Tithenwen didn't resemble a Ranger anymore. Gone were the worn clothes and ratty, sticky hair. In its place was a gorgeous blue and silver gown and her hair was arranged neatly around a silver crown. She looked more like an Elf than she ever had.

A grumpy group entered the room after Tithenwen's transformation. Kate, Dolly, Becca, and Mary were all shocked at sight of her.

Becca came over and poked Tithenwen a few times. Tithenwen glared at her cousin before flicking her back.

"Yep, she's still Tithenwen," Becca said, rubbing a sore spot on her arm where Tithenwen had flicked her.

"Okay girls, it's time for you to get dressed," Arwen announced, entering with an armful of gowns.

Mary and Dolly shuddered at the sight of the bright pink gowns in Arwen's arms. "Shouldn't those be going to Gandalf and Elrond?" Mary asked.

"No," Arwen snapped. "You are going to each wear one."

"I didn't get that memo," Dolly said.

"Me neither," replied Mary with a grimace. Those gowns were hideous.

Arwen rolled her eyes at the two. "Do you have a better idea?"

"Yeah," said Dolly. "How about we wear our own clothes?"

"To a wedding?" Arwen gasped, horrified.

"Well, yeah," said Mary.

"Hell, no!"

"I'm not wearing pink!" yelled Mary and Dolly at the same time.

"Nana, just let them wear what ever they want. If there are dresses left over, just give them to Gandalf, Elrond, and have one altered for Frodo," said Tithenwen, not wanting to let this get into a full-blown shouting match.

Arwen looked hurt. After all she had been the one to pick the dresses. But she relented and Mary and Dolly high-fived each other.

Only Kate grabbed a pink dress. Becca went over to Tithenwen's wardrobe and pulled out a light purple dress. Mary and Dolly left the room and came back changed. Mary decided on wearing Ranger clothes, though she knew everyone would be disappointed in her. She was after all married to the Stewart of Gondor, but she didn't give a crap. She had worn a dress to her wedding and that was it. Dolly came back in her normal, goth clothes, complete with chains on the baggy black pants.

Tithenwen was already dressed in her wedding dress. She had refused to wear a white dress and finally managed to convince Arwen to let her wear a blue dress.

* * *

That afternoon, the wedding began. Elladan, Elrohir and the three ghosts were hidden near the steps of the Citadel, where the wedding would take place. The ghosts were ready with the jumbo bag of marshmallows and Elladan and Elrohir had all kinds of stuff with them. They had been pranking people all day. Elrond and Gandalf both had insanely chopped pink hair as did Legolas, his blonde wig having been at the mercy of the twins.

Legolas' clothes had been dyed neon pink and matched his hair perfectly. Gandalf and Elrond had been talked into wearing the bright pink gowns discarded by Dolly, Mary, and Becca. Elladan had stick a 'kick me, I'm king' sign on Aragorn's back. Elrohir would have stuck a 'kick me, I'm queen' sign on Arwen's back but she threatened him before he could. So he settled for a 'kick me, I'm steward' sign on Faramir, which Mary had chased him around with a sword for.

ES Brego and Nicholas' horse were tied at the Citadel steps, so Tithenwen and Nicholas could ride through the city. ES Brego was in a foul mood and snapped at Gandalf a few times as the wizard paced back and forth.

Finally, the wedding began and Aragorn walked Tithenwen down to the Citadel where Gandalf would marry her and Nicholas. Becca, Mary, Dolly, and Kate were bridesmaids and walked down before her. Nicholas seemed taken aback when he noticed Tithenwen. Was this the same Ranger he had fallen in love with?

"You clean up nice," Nicholas whispered to her after Aragorn placed her hand in Nicholas'.

"So do you," she replied. "I though Rangers didn't bathe."

"Only in the Wild," joked Nicholas and they turned to face Gandalf.

The ceremony was over in a few minutes and when it came time for Nicholas to kiss Tithenwen, ES Brego trotted over, pulled Nicholas away by the hair and kissed Tithenwen with his muzzle. Tithenwen opened her gray-blue eyes and glared at the horse, who stepped backwards. Nicholas took his place back and kissed Tithenwen.

ES Brego snorted in protest.

"HOORAY!" cried the ghosts and the twins as flaming marshmallows rained down on the crowd along with various other things.

Tithenwen and Nicholas quickly mounted their horses and galloped away, riding side by side, holding hands as they made their escape from the seven leveled city. A firework went off and written in the sky were the words, 'JUST MARRIED'.

Dolly, Becca, and Kate sighed. It was time to go home again. They said good-bye to Mary, Faramir, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, and the ghosts before climbing in the nearby SUV and driving into the swamp.

Emily was going to remain behind with the ghosts. Beauty, Becca's horse, followed the SUV into the swamp.

As so the friends parted ways, each going off on their own adventures. At least for the time being...

Author's Notes:

It's done! It's over! I'm going to cry now! Thank you so much, everyone that has followed these characters from "Journey to Mordor (By SUV)" to "The Road Goes Ever On And On". This chapter was for you. Maybe at some point in the future, there will be another adventure with them, but for now we are left to guess what they are up to.

Reviewers!

**Mr. Random** – Thanks! I was crying when I wrote this chapter, knowing it was the end. There will at some point be a sequel to the sequel. But not for a while. : )

**I Estel vinta amarbarenna lomeo A Duath** – She's got more than a few screws loose. : )

**Faramir Fancier** – I think this is a good stopping point before everything gets too old. There is always the chance for a reunion between them. Thanks for the review: )

**Laer4572** – Thanks: )


End file.
